Revisited
by Nico Morrison
Summary: Ten years later...a new journey...greater perils...the fight for freedom...and a King in search of a Queen. JS pairing. Rating WILL increase due to adult content. COMPLETE
1. Accidental Utterings

I don't own Labyrinth. Jim Henson does. I am making no money off of this at all.

I know most of my readers are POTO fans, but I implore you to give this a shot.

I've got a lot of recouperating to do...hand surgery... so I've decided to write...and I've also decided to go back to The Labyrinth.

I hope you enjoy the journey!

-Nico

* * *

Sarah awkwardly made her way through the snow, slipping and cursing several times before she reached the small porch her father had built before Toby was born. She quickly pressed her house key into the slot and was about to turn it when the front door opened, revealing a crooked grin.

"Sarah!" Came the excited greeting.

"Hey, kiddo!" Sarah replied, bending down to embrace her eleven-year-old brother.

"Mom burned the dinner," Toby warned her, whispering the information in her ear.

"Thanks for the heads up," Sarah whispered back, stepping into the foyer with her small suitcase.

"Dad! Sarah's here!" Toby yelled.

"Oh, Sarah!" Karen's shrill voice announced her arrival into the foyer. She embraced her stepdaughter awkwardly so as not to get any of the dripping snow from Sarah's hair on her silk blouse. "I'm so glad you made it. It's really starting to snow, isn't it? Well, that's New England for you…"

Sarah smiled, wondering how many years would pass before Karen was comfortable enough around her to stop her nonsensical busy-chatter.

"Sweetheart!"

Sarah turned to the sound. "Dad!" She greeted him, running into a bear hug.

"I've missed you," her father said, squeezing the breath from her lungs. "It was too long this time."

"It was only three months, Dad," Sarah pointed out, taking a breath as her father released her.

"Three months is too long, Sarah!" Her dad said. "You're my only daughter, and I demand to see you more often than I do."

Sarah laughed. "Work has been busy, Dad. That's all."

"Ah, yes," her father smiled. "How is the museum?"

Sarah shrugged out of her coat at Karen's gentle persistence. "It's really coming along," she said, watching as Karen half carried, half dragged Sarah's wet coat to the laundry room. "We're about halfway through cataloging the last shipment and it's only a matter of time before the next, but you should see this stuff, Dad. It's unbelievable. I've actually had my hands on a necklace that was found in a Pyramid constructed three thousand years ago! Can you imagine?"

Robert Williams smiled as he watched the excitement with which Sarah was speaking. As a child, Sarah had been depressed and withdrawn. It hadn't been until college that she really blossomed, as they say. Robert still remembered the first time Sarah had told him of her major change to Ancient Egyptian Civilizations. It was only a matter of time before his daughter found herself immersed in a culture of ancient curses, secret tombs and divine belief.

It was an infatuation that drove Sarah Williams to New York City, working at the Museum of Natural History's Egypt wing.

"I'm glad you're happy," Robert told Sarah warmly. Then, clapping his hand he said, "Who's ready for pizza?"

Sarah smiled as Toby jumped for joy and squealed. Karen rarely allowed "junk food" in the house, and Sarah assumed that her visit home was the reason for the pizza.

As the small family made their way to the dining room, Sarah sighed, feeling the muscles in her back relax slightly.

It was good to be home.

* * *

"Spiders."

"Poop."

"Slugs."

"A bug eating another bug that's throwing up."

"Okay, okay, you win," Sarah said, putting her hand to her mouth. "That's the most disgusting thing on earth."

Toby leaned back against the pillows on his bed, a satisfied expression on his face.

Sarah watched him for a moment from her seat at the foot of his bed. She had really missed the kid she had once…

well. She didn't think about _that_ anymore.

She yawned, stretching her back. "I guess I should go to bed," she announced. "It's going to be weird sleeping in my old bed again."

"You don't have to go yet," Toby said.

"Aw, it's getting late, kid. And you've got school tomorrow."

"School's gonna be canceled," Toby declared.

"Oh, you think so, huh?" Sarah said, standing up to peer out the window. A decidedly heavy snow was blanketing the earth, pristine and white under the streetlights. "Well, you might be right," she agreed. "It is snowing pretty hard."

"Eight to Twelve inches," Toby informed her. "I heard it on the news."

Sarah chuckled.

"Maybe…" Toby said hesitantly. "Maybe we could read a book."

Sarah smiled. "It's nice that you haven't turned into one of those kids obsessed with video games and chatting online and all that."

Toby shrugged. "I like Playstation," he said.

"Well, it's good that you still read," Sarah laughed, moving over towards one of Toby's bookshelves. She ran a finger down some titles. "Any of these good?" She asked.

Toby was silent for a moment. "Hang on," he said, getting out of bed and moving to a small trunk at the foot of his bed.

Sarah watched over his shoulder, curious as to what he was digging around for.

Then suddenly, she saw it.

It looked the same; perhaps a bit more worn, its pages fraying just slightly around the edges, but it was the same.

Toby handed it to Sarah slowly. She took it just as cautiously, her fingertips tingling as they came into contact with the leather of the book.

She traced the gold lettering on the cover.

_The Labyrinth_

"Toby," Sarah all but whispered. "Where did you find this?"

"In your room," he admitted quietly. Then louder added, "But I swear it's the only thing I touched."

Sarah barely heard him, she was too busy staring at the book.

"Sarah?" Toby asked after several minutes of silent awe.

"Hmm?" Was the distracted reply.

"Are you mad I went in your room?"

"No, Toby," she said. She heard the small boy breathe a sigh of relief.

"Good," he said, getting settled back into his bed. "Then read."

Sarah's eyes widened. "Oh, Toby…I don't know…"

Toby rolled his eyes. "Come on, Sarah. I know you used to love that book. Mom told me. And I flipped through it. I saw some pictures of trolls or something. It looks cool."

"Goblins," Sarah said, sounding distant.

"Huh?" Toby asked.

"They're pictures of Goblins," she replied.

"Goblins, trolls, whatever. And there was one pretty cool part I read…how did it go?"

Toby was still talking, but Sarah was still lost in the fascination of the book in her hand. It had been so long! So long since she had lost herself in her fantasies…so long since she thought of that night ten years ago…when she had said the words…

"I wish the goblins would come and take you away," Toby said, suddenly remembering the line he had happened to read. "Right now."

The book fell from Sarah's hands. "Toby! What did you just say!"

Toby laughed. "I wished for the goblins to come and take you…"

Sarah practically tackled the boy, clamping her hand over his mouth before he could finish.

"Sarah!" Toby said, pushing her away. "What's the matter with you?"

Sarah was on her feet, looking towards the window.

Toby watched his sister, bewildered.

"What are you looking for?" Toby asked, coming to stand beside her.

Sarah's breath was tight in her chest, waiting for an explosion of glitter and a sweep of a cape.

Yet nothing happened.

"Sarah?" Toby asked again.

Sarah turned to him after several uneventful moments. "Sorry," she finally exhaled. "It's nothing." She laughed nervously. "I guess I was just sort of expecting someone."

"Well, I'd hate to disappoint."

The clipped accent caused Sarah's blood to run cold.

She instinctively clutched Toby as they turned around as one.

And as if he had always been there, standing in the narrow doorway of Toby's room in sleek leather pants and a billowing black poet's shirt, stood the Goblin King himself.


	2. What's Said Is Said

_**Enjoy!**_

_**-Nico**_

_**

* * *

**_

"You!" Sarah sputtered, her brain swimming too quickly to put together a coherent thought.

The Goblin King lifted an eyebrow, disdainfully looking over his shoulder and then back to Sarah, his cold eyes never blinking. "Surely you weren't addressing me with that tone, Sarah?"

Toby's hand clutched at Sarah's on his shoulder. "Sarah," he whispered. "Who. The Heck. Is that?"

The King crossed the length of the room in two easy strides.

Toby gasped as the man knelt down, resting his elbow on his knee and his face in his hand. "My, how you've grown," the man said with mock interest. Then, rising and peering down his regal nose at the boy added, "I preferred you as a baby."

"What are you talking about?" Toby asked, his naiveté giving him false bravado. "I've never seen you before in my _life_."

"Really." The King said, looking directly at Sarah. "Is that so, Sarah?"

"How do you know my sister's name?" Toby demanded. _"Who are you?_"

The man still stared at Sarah, his lips twitching in an unmistakable smirk. "Perhaps you would like to do the introductions?" He asked her.

Sarah's mouth went dry. "He…" she rasped, licking her lips furtively. "He's the Goblin King."

Toby looked from the man to Sarah. "What?"

Sarah knelt down to Toby, taking him by the shoulders. "That book," she said, nodding towards the leather-bound edition laying on the floor, "that book is special, Toby. It's…it's _real_."

Toby's eyebrows flitted together. "Sarah," he said. "You're crazy!"

Yet there was no conviction in his voice.

"I didn't believe it at first," Sarah said, her words coming faster. "But it's real…and he," she looked briefly at the man standing with his hands on his hips, "is very, very real."

Toby looked at the man for several moments. "Why is he here?" He asked in a small voice.

"You summoned me," The King said simply.

Toby turned his head sharply. "No I didn't," he protested.

"You didn't?" The King asked. "Perhaps you have forgotten. Allow me to remind you."

Sarah barely saw the crystal materialize in The King's hand before he threw it at Toby, who yelped and flinched.

But the orb halted just before the boy's eyes, swirling slowly until images appeared within the fragile circle.

_"I wish the goblins would come and take you away,"_ The small image of Toby just moments earlier said with perfect clarity, giggling as he added _"right now."_

The crystal, having served its purpose, obediently rolled back towards the Goblin King and disappeared against his hands.

Toby watched with pale awe. "So," Toby said slowly, fear creeping into his voice, "so what happens now?"

"Sarah comes with me," The King said brusquely. "And you have 13 hours to solve my Labyrinth. If you fail, Sarah will stay in the Underground." He looked back at her before adding, "forever."

"No," Sarah said suddenly, again moving in front of Toby. "It's too dangerous; I won't let you take him."

The King arched another eyebrow. "Then you forfeit?"

Now it was Toby's turn to protest. "No!" He exclaimed. "You can't take her."

Regal eyes rolled with impatience. "In a moment I will take you both and call it a night," he said.

"Wait," Sarah said, squeezing her brother's hand within her own. "Let me do it," she declared.

"What?" The King and Toby both said.

"Yes," Sarah said, raising her chin in defiance. "I've done it before, I can do it again."

"You've done it before?" Toby asked.

"Oh yes," The King replied before Sarah could. "Hasn't your dear sister told you this story before, Toby?"

"Be quiet," Sarah said lowly.

"What story?" Toby asked.

The King smiled.

"The story of the crying baby and the selfish teen who had had enough of him," he purred, moving dangerously close to Sarah.

"Stop this," Sarah whispered, refusing to look up and meet his eyes.

"Sarah, what is he talking about?" Toby asked.

The King looked down at her knowingly.

"It's nothing," Sarah answered her brother. "Nothing at all." Then, looking up at the man before her, Sarah steadied herself, refusing to allow her gaze to be absorbed by his utter presence. "Will you let me go in Toby's place?" She asked.

Jareth looked at the girl…no…_woman_ before him.

It was the same Sarah Williams who had tormented him in dreams, refusing him over and over until his entire world collapsed and then very ground he stood upon disintegrated beneath him.

The same cold, cruel eyes that defied him, even as he moved stars for her.

The same Sarah he wanted to feel as much pain as she had caused him.

"The Labyrinth is a different place," Jareth said, forcing his voice to remain cold. "If I were you, I'd rethink your valiant offer."

"I can do it, Sarah," Toby said, trying to sound brave but failing. "I can try."

Sarah looked down at him. "You haven't even read the book," she said with…was that pity in her voice?

Toby's face puckered just before he threw his arms around his sister. "I'm so sorry," he said, fighting tears. "I didn't know!"

Sarah rubbed his back. "It's alright," she said, squeezing him. "It's okay."

Behind them, a throat cleared.

Sarah turned to Jareth, who shrugged delicately. "You've been warned. And because I'm so incredibly _generous_-"

Sarah clenched her jaw.

"-I shall allow Sarah to solve the Labyrinth for her freedom."

Sarah nodded, turning to hug Toby one more.

"No!" Toby was sobbing now. "No! Sarah! Don't go!"

The world around her dematerialized, shifting into familiar, barren surroundings and an equally recognized wind. Soon, Toby's cries disappeared completely, leaving Sarah to embrace the cool air around her.

She stood slowly, turning to face the man responsible for her return to the Labyrinth.

His back was to her.

Sarah walked towards him, purposely passing him and heading on to the familiar stone walls, speckled with sparkling fairies angrily buzzing around fading bushes.

"Sarah."

The voice.

His voice.

It still managed to stop her in her tracks.

It managed to sweep through her veins, reeking of teenage lust, desperate fear and disbelief.

She spun, her now stylishly cut hair whipping into her face as she did so. For a moment they just looked at each other. She took in his light blond hair, floating on the harsh air. Delicate pinks and purples and blues that were anything but cosmetic framed his eyes…his cheekbones that seemed to sparkle with translucent wonder.

He regarded her pale skin…and the way her full lips contrasted against it. She was fleshier now…filled out with the curves of womanhood. A generous bust line was visible under the thin black tank top she wore; her hips swelling pleasantly under a delicate white cotton skirt.

To his amusement, her feet were covered with a strange boot…a suede material he guessed…and the inscription of _Ugg. _

"I'm sure I'll see you soon," she said, beginning to walk away again, hoping she didn't sound as breathless as she felt.

Jareth laughed bitterly as he watched her go.

"You will," he promised softly. "You will."


	3. Stick in the Mud

**_I'm so glad to see some of my POTO readers giving this a chance! The Labyrinth is great...and the possibilities for a romance between Jareth and Sarah are just screaming to be explored...hopefully I'll do them justice!_**

**_And to the Laby fans...you guys rock! I'm looking forward to getting to know you guys throughout this story!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

**_-Nico_**

* * *

****

Sarah's booted feet crunched along the reddish brown dirt as she made her way towards the stone wall that separated the Labyrinth from the barren desert of nothingness.

To her dismay, Hoggle was nowhere to be found.

She glanced over her shoulder, satisfied to see that the grumpy Goblin King had taken leave of her, evident by the faint dusting of glitter still visible in the air.

Slowly she walked towards he great yawning mouth of the stone fortress, shivering before gallantly stepping inside.

Once again, she jumped as the entryway slammed behind her.

"All right, Sarah. Calm down," she said aloud. "You've done this before. You _will_ do it again."

Her meager pep talk did nothing to take away from the fact that her eyes were scanning surroundings that were familiar, yet slightly different from her memory. The glistening narrow passageway was still littered with logs and twigs of variable sizes…the lecherous vines of spindly eyes still followed her movement, making small sounds of awe as they took in her familiar face…but there was something else…a darkness she didn't remember…a sorrow that seemed to seep into the very stones surrounding her.

She glanced up briefly, taking in the dark gray of the sky above her. A gentle rain began to fall, punctuated with a roll of thunder.

Yes, it was definitely a more somber place than she remembered.

Shrugging slightly, she moved a bit faster, determined to make the most of her allotted time. How far had she walked before she finally saw one of the hidden entrances? She couldn't remember. Slowly, she allowed her fingertips to move against the side of the stone walls, feeling for an opening. Sure enough, just as the little worm hadpromised her all those years ago, the walls were completely pocked with such entryways.

She walked past a few before deciding that she would be no worse off taking one of these passages. Perhaps she would even get to the castle a little faster if she took a different route.

Taking a breath, she turned right, picking her way through cobwebs and branches that had seemingly fell from nowhere before stepping out into…

Mud.

Her right foot was immediately sucked down into the sticky substance, causing her to stumble but not fall. "Gross," she exclaimed, pulling her thin leg upwards, desperately trying to break the vacuum of suction.

But the muck seemed to have a much tighter hold on her than anticipated. With a grunt of aggravation, she gave a final tug, sending herself reeling backwards with a large splat.

"Wonderful," Sarah grumbled, flicking some mud from her hands and struggling to stand up.

Somewhere in front of her, hidden by the dark sky and the shadows of a rather impressive forest, someone laughed.

"Who's there?" Sarah demanded, thoroughly irritated.

Thick purple leaves that adorned a large bush suddenly rustled. Moving her hair from her eyes (and smearing mud on her face in the process), Sarah squinted and tried to better make out the figure awkwardly making its way towards her.

Finally, she recognized the face.

"Hoggle!" She exclaimed, slipping and landing on her rear once more.

The small dwarf laughed harder, cackling as he slapped his knees with larger-than-necessary hands. "Serves you right," he hooted, standing at the edge of the mud pit.

"Hoggle!" Sarah gasped, once again struggling to her feet. "That's mean!"

Hoggle snorted. "Mean? _I'm _mean? How do ya like that," he muttered, folding his arms across his chest.

"I thought you'd be happy to see me!" Sarah yelped, still struggling with the sticky mud.

"Happy?" Hoggle squawked. "Happy to see ya after ten years of _nothin'?_"

Sarah blinked. "Hoggle," she said a bit softer. "I'm sorry. I…I wasn't even certain it was real…I…"

"Well, I bet yer certain now," he harrumphed.

Sarah sighed."I'm sorry," she said again. "But right now, I could really use some help."

"And what makes ye think I'm the one that will be doing the helping?" Hoggle asked, still angry, even though his eyes had softened.

Sarah bit her lip. "I was hoping you'd help because you're my friend."

Hoggle grumped again and remained still for a moment before throwing his hands up with an aggravated grunt. Then he made his way awkwardly into the mud, grasping Sarah's hands within his own gnarled ones.

After several moments of huffing and tugging, Sarah suddenly came free from the mud, landing in an unceremonious…and muddy…pile with her old friend.

Smiling, she threw her arms around the small dwarf, hugging him despite his still-tense frame. "Thank you, Hoggle," she said earnestly. "I've missed you."

Hoggle patted her hand a bit. "I've missed ye too," he admitted. "But if ye ever go for that long without talking to me again, I vow to never help ye again!"

Sarah laughed. "I promise," she hugged him again, smearing more mud onto hisvest. She roseto her feet, swatting at the mud caked all over her body.

Hoggle watched her with a cocked eye. "Why are ye back?" He asked, genuinely curious.

Sarah sighed."My brother wished me away."

Hoggle's eyebrows shot up. "Payback?" He asked.

Sarah shook her head. "No, he doesn't remember being here as a baby, thank goodness. It was an accident…and I managed to convince Jareth to let me solve the Labyrinth for my own freedom. I didn't want Toby here. Not again."

Hoggle nodded. "So ye saw Jareth," he commented.

"Yes," Sarah confirmed. "He's as big an asshole as ever."

Hoggle smiled, despite himself. "Ye don't have to tell me," the dwarf said, starting to move towards the forest. "I've been reduced to cleanin' up after those damned fairies for the past decade. Disgusting creatures. Make an awful mess."

"You don't garden anymore?" Sarah asked, following him.

"Nah," Hoggle replied. "His Majesty wasn't too keen on my helping ye last time."

"Oh Hoggle. I'm sorry."

Hoggle shrugged. "At least it wasn't the Bog."

Sarah remained quiet for a moment. "You helped me anyway," she said softly.

"What's that?"

"Just now…you pulled me out of the mud…even though you know it will make _him _mad."

Hoggle grunted. "Yeah, well. That's what friends are for."

Sarah smiled, walking on. "Where are we going?" She asked as they moved deeper into the woods.

"Well, we can't very well go walking around with all this crap on us," he said. "There's a lake just ahead."

"We?" Sarah asked, pushing him playfully.

Hoggle grumped again. "Well since you _obviously_ can't do this without help…"

"Obviously," Sarah smirked.

"And I'vealready gottwo hundred years of picking up fairy droppings…what's another hundred?"

Sarah laughed. "Thank you, Hoggle."

She was rewarded with another grunt.

* * *

Hoggle was correct. Sarah couldn't prevent the gasp that tore through her throat as the aforementioned lake came into sight. Pristine water spread out before her, perimetered by swooping, fragrant trees that swayed in the gentle breeze. If the surrounding fortress had been covered by an underlying sadness, this place was blanketed with a safe, warm feeling. Sarah turned her head towards the sky as the duo approached the lake, reveling in the sun on her face.

"Well don't just stand there like a dolt," Hoggle said, already knee deep in the water. "Clean up!"

Sarah chuckled. "Since when are you so concerned about hygiene?" She asked him.

"Since I had to crawl into the mud to save _you_," Hoggle replied, splashing his friend a bit.

Sarah slipped out of her boots and took them in her hand, sighing as her bare feet touched the water, which was deliciously warm. Forgetting herself for a moment, she splashed past her friend, quickly diving beneath the gentle waves.

She pumped her legs furiously, releasing some pent up anxiousness as she swam, unconsciously rubbing at her arms and legs until no mud was visible on her skin or clothes.

She broke the surface, surprised to see she had swum so far. Hoggle made his way slowly in the water behind her, muttering something jealously about "humans and their long limbs."

It wasn't until her right foot scraped the bottom of the lake that she realized she was nearing another shore, just slightly to the right.

Where the previous shore had been muddy with the dirt of a Forrest, this new shore was covered in pure white sand and speckled with large boulders that caught the sun's rays perfectly.

Sarah dredged towards the shore, ringing out her skirt as she came out of the water.

"Hoggle!" She called out to her still-swimming friend. "Hurry up!"

She was met with a few more curses.

She took her thick hair and rung it out as she had done her skirt, finally completely out of the water. She was too busy with this task to notice the dark figure draped across a boulder to her left.

"I've seen both and I've decided," Jareth said, causing Sarah to jump and turn to him. "I like you better wet."

Sarah blushed, desperately trying to pull her thin tank from her form as it clung tightly to her.

"Then I'l have to do my best toremain dry," she told him defiantly, although she still struggled with her shirt.

Jareth smiled, slipping down regally from his perch. "I see you've found your friend," he commented, nodding in the direction of Hoggle, who was still quite far from the shore, but swimming steadily. "Tell me, was he _overjoyed_ at your return?"

"More overjoyed than some," she quipped.

Jareth's eyes narrowed. "Why did you take Toby's place?" He asked suddenly.

Sarah lifted her chin. "Because I know I can do this again," she said.

"Really."

"Absolutely," she insisted. "After all, it was so very _easy_ the first time. I just have to be sure I don't stop to eat any peaches along the way."

Jareth's mouth thinned into an angry line. He advanced on her, causing Sarah to gasp and back up until her rear pressed against a particularly jutting boulder. "I told you that this place has changed, Sarah," he said, his voice like living silk on her cheek. "And I've warned you of new dangers. I don't expect it to be quite so _simple_ this time around."

Sarah's bones were chilled, but she refused to show any weakness…

Especially not to _him._

"I can handle anything you have up your sleeve," she said, wishing her voice had come out as more than a whisper. "Literally."

Jareth's face softened for a fraction of a second. He allowed a thin, gloved finger to trace down the side of her face before suddenly backing away as Hoggle sputtered onto the shore.

As His Majesty dematerialized before being spotted by Hoggle, his smooth, clipped voice carried through Sarah's hair on a breeze.

_"Such a pity…"_


	4. Frost

**_I know that not as many people read Labyrinth fics as POTO fics, so I'm very grateful for every reviewer I have. Thank you so much!_**

**_-Nico_**

* * *

****

Sarah turned from the glittering air at the sound of Hoggle, sputtering onto the shore. She hurried over, pulling him gently from the water.

"Some help ye are," Hoggle complained, trying to catch his breath. "I nearly drowned out there!"

"Oh Hoggle," Sarah said, sounding somewhat distant. "You're stronger than you think you are."

Hoggle shook his body like a dog, sending tiny droplets of water flying from him. "Well it would have been nice to know you _would_ have helped. What were ye staring at?"

Sarah flushed, hoping Hoggle attributed the action to the sun and not her embarrassment. "Um…just the beach here. It seems to stretch on forever," she said, rescuing herself quickly.

Hoggle grunted, apparently accepting the fib. "You're right," he said. "This here is the eternal sands. You'd never be able to get to the end."

Sarah's brow furrowed. "How is that possible? Everything has to end at some point."

"I don't know how it's possible," Hoggle said. "But it is."

Sarah looked down the vast expanse of sand, once again filled with the awe of the Underworld. "So now what?" She asked.

Hoggle shrugged. "We head to the castle, I s'pose."

Sarah's eyes brightened. "Hoggle…do you know the way this time?"

Hoggle's shoulders slumped a bit. "Nah," he said, hating to admit the fact to Sarah. "_He's_ always changing it around…every time I think I'm getting somewheres I find myself back where I started."

Sarah patted her friend's deflated shoulder. "It's okay," she said somewhat brightly. "We'll figure it out."

Hoggle grinned, revealing large brown teeth. "Well there's no point in standing around here," he announced, feeling useful again. "We best get going."

Sarah looked around. "I guess we're going to have to swim back to the forest side," she remarked, taking in her surroundings. "There doesn't appear to be any way off this beach."

Hoggle cackled. "Ye still don't get it," he laughed, walking towards a large boulder. "_Nothing_ is what it appears here."

Sarah watched as the dwarf pushed against one boulder and then cursed, repeating the procedure with the next large stone, and then the next. Just as Sarah was preparing to plunge back into the water, she heard the distinctive sound of stone rubbing against stone.

She turned to see Hoggle moving a large slab of glittering boulder. It seemingly collapsed into the gigantic rock, revealing a dusty stone staircase inside.

"Are ye just gonna stand there or are ye gonna help?" Hoggle suddenly exclaimed, causing Sarah to hurry to the dwarf's side, pushing hard until the entire passageway was revealed.

"Jeez," Sarah breathed, resting against her heels and peering down into the darkness. "What is it, Hoggle?"

"It's a staircase," he replied smartly. Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I know that," she said, exasperated. "Where does it go?"

He shrugged. "Don't know," he said. "Ever since_ you_ got here the Labyrinth is infested with these weird, winding staircases." He shot her a _look._ "Thanks a lot."

Sarah winced inwardly as she remembered her last moments in the Labyrinth the first time. The Escher room, inspired by a childhood poster, had come to life at his whim.

_"I turned the world upside down…and I have done it all for you…"_

His voice seemed to always be around her, invading her thoughts as well as her body.

She shook herself a bit, focusing on the task at hand. "Okay," she said, looking at Hoggle. "After you."

Hoggle's eyebrows shot up underneath his leather cap. "Oh no," he replied. "Ladies first. I insist."

"Fine time to pick up manners," Sarah grumbled, crawling towards the opening in the rock, feeling around feebly with her foot as she slowly descended into darkness, hearing Hoggle gulp as he followed.

They continued like this for some time, descending down…down…until Sarah's exposed skin rose with Goose Bumps and she was sure her breath was coming in ragged puffs of condensation, although she saw only darkness before her eyes.

Suddenly, the stairs beneath Sarah's feet became slick, as if covered with ice. Behind her, Hoggle slipped with a cut off yelp, sliding past Sarah at an alarming rate.

Sarah cried out and tried to catch her friend as he whizzed by, but her fingers did nothing more than brush against worn leather as he disappeared ahead of her, out of sight.

Her fingers were aching against the crack in the wall she had managed to wedge them into, yet it was becoming apparent that the weak grasp would do little to stop her from slipping down towards wherever Hoggle had ended up.

Before giving up all hope, Sarah tried valiantly to secure her footing, wondering if it might be possible to climb back upwards.

She soon realized it was useless as her booted feet slipped repeatedly. Taking a breath, the cold air seizing at her lungs, she made the decision to let go of her grip, praying that wherever he had ended up, Hoggle was safe.

The slick surface was indeed covered in ice, chilling Sarah to the bone and sending her shooting downwards at a dizzying speed. It reminded her, she thought offhandedly, of the giant slides at the carnivals she had gone to with her Dad when she was younger…

Except totally uncomfortable and without her father's secure arms waiting to scoop her up at the end of the ride.

Indeed, Robert Williams was no where to be found as Sarah was suddenly blinded by what seemed to be a brilliant white light.

She landed in a powdery explosion.

Snow, she realized.

Sputtering and shivering, Sarah stood, shaking the snow from her exposed arms and legs.

Crossing her arms over her chest in a desperate attempt at preserving warmth, she took in her surroundings. Where her environment just moments ago had been that of warm sand and hot sun, it was now barren, covered in a blanket of snow that spread as far as she could see against the whipping wind.

"Hoggle!" She called out, ignoring the chatter of her teeth. "Hoggle, where are you?"

"You're going to freeze to death out here," a familiar voice commented.

Sarah turned to see Jareth again, this time swathed in furs and soft leathers that protected his ethereal skin from the elements.

"Is this how it's going to go?" Sarah asked him, aggravated by both the cold and his presence. "You showing up every fifteen minutes in a different _ensemble_…just to give me a difficult time?"

Jareth's eyes narrowed. "And to think," he said coldly, "I had come to give you a gift."

Sarah shivered, her lips now taking on an unnatural shade of blue.

He moved closer to her, producing a thick white blanket out of thin air.

Then, he dropped it at her feet.

"I can assure you it will be the last time I provide you with such a token," he said nastily, turning to walk away.

"Wait," Sarah said, feeling guilty for some reason.

He turned to her command, watching as she quickly wrapped the blanket around her shoulders, sighing as she realized he had somehow warmed it before giving it to her.

"Why are you helping me?" She asked quietly.

Jareth considered the question. His face softened for a moment but hequickly allowed his stony mask to fall back into place. "We're just getting started," he said. "What fun would it beif you died less than an hour after arriving?"

Sarah's eyes darkened. She mentally kicked herself for thinking he had brought her the blanket for any other reason than prolonging her suffering.

"You're a bastard," she said daringly.

Jareth nodded shortly. "I know," he replied bitterly.

The sound of a dog barking caused both Jareth and Sarah to turn. In the distance, three small figures could be seen.

"Sir Didymus!" Sarah breathed, recognizing one of the three. She turned back to Jareth, but he was already gone.

This time, she only regarded the glittering air for a brief second before hurrying towards the shaggy dog, the fox-like solider riding himlike a horse and the cursing dwarf struggling through the snow not more than a few hundred feet away.


	5. Deadline

Thanks again for the reviews!I love them so much!

Enjoy!

-Nico

* * *

The large shaggy dog that looked suspiciously like Merlin, who had long since passed on, jumped up onto Sarah, must to the protest of the small fox-like creature that sat on his back.

"Ambrosius!" The fox cried, being tossed to the ground in a plume of snowy powder as the dog excitedly lapped at Sarah's face. "Ambrosius, this is most unrefined! Step away from the lady at once!"

Sarah laughed again, wiping a bit of slobber from her cheek as Ambrosius reluctantly backed down. "Hello Brave Sir Didymus," Sarah said, using her blanket to drop into a formal, if not awkward, curtsey.

Didymus gallantly removed the woolen cap he had been wearing to protect himself from the snow. "Tis an honor to see you once more, My Lady," he declared, swooping into a bow.

Ambrosius barked his agreement beneath a warm looking doggie-vest that looked like it had seen better days.

"Hey!" Hoggle suddenly yipped. "Where did you get a blanket?"

Sarah looked down at the dwarf, guilt tearing through her as she took in his shivering form. "I…found it," she stammered.

"You shouldn't be takin' things that don't belong to ye," Hoggle admonished.

"I doubt anyone will miss it," Sarah said, holding up the blanket. It was certainly large enough for more than one person…but it would be difficult to walk alongside of Hoggle with the difference in height and still make certain they both stayed warm.

She then spied the dagger tied around Didymus' tiny waist. "Brave sir," she said carefully. "Could I please borrow your dagger for a moment?"

Didymus scoffed. "The dagger is sharp," he said. "I wouldn't want you to get hurt, my lady."

"I'll be careful," Sarah promised, extending her hand. Didymus hesitated, but then handed her the small weapon.

She paused only for a second before attacking the blanket, making quick work of cutting a section of blanket large enough to encompass Hoggle. She swooped it around the small figure's shoulders and then looked disdainfully at the much smaller amount of material in her hand.

She looked at Didymus and Ambrosius. "Are you both warm enough?"

Didymus nodded vigorously. "Oh yes, My Lady. We have spent many a year in this wintery land…we fear not the snow…nor the cold…"

"Wait," Sarah stopped him, placing the blanket around her shoulders again. "What happened to your post at the bridge covering the bog?"

Ambrosius whimpered.

"It seems His Majesty wasn't happy with us after…" Didymus started.

"He punished you," Sarah supplied the end of the story, having already heard it before. "The bastard."

Ambrosius covered his head with his paws in a protective stance.

"My Lady," Didymus said urgently. "You must be careful of what you say."

"She don't listen," Hoggle said, still grumpy but decidedly warmer. "She never does."

* * *

Jareth watched in the crystal he held in his had as Sarah stabbed at the lush white blanket he had given her. His brows furrowed together as he wondered if it was just a display of her hatred of him until he realized she was wrapping the material she had cut away around the dwarf's shoulders.

He allowed the crystal to disappear, hating that it bothered him to see her share his gift.

With smooth, fluid movements, Jareth lifted his lithe frame from the throne he had been lounging in.

It was eerily quiet. He had long since abolished the presence of Goblins within the castle, replacing the atmosphere of chaos and unruly celebration with a cold silence that could be felt from every corner of the castle.

Now, as he looked around the pristine stone passageways surrounding the throne room, he wondered how he had survived with such disruptions for so long.

He sighed, moving closer to a large bay window overlooking the Labyrinth. The truth of the matter was that ever since he had been defeated…by _her_…he had craved solitude. He no longer took joy in the unpredictability and general rambunctiousness of his subjects, but rather preferred to keep everyone at an arm's length.

Even his own family.

As if she had sensed her only child's thoughts of her, Jareth's mother swept gracefully into the throne room, knowing that Jareth would be there.

Rosalind moved slowly towards her son, the delicate blue and white silks of her skirts sweeping elegantly across the barren room.

Jareth sensed her presence without having to turn his attentions from the Labyrinth.

"Hello, Mother," he said emotionlessly.

Rosalind's heart dropped. Where a once joyful,mischeviousboy had been, a sulking, unhappy man now stood.

"Good Morning, Jareth," she replied warmly. "I was hoping I wouldn't find you here."

Jareth turned to her. "Why shouldn't a King stay in his castle?" He asked with mock curiosity.

"Most of the Labyrinth is enjoying a particularly delightful day," Rosalind replied. "I had hoped you would be among the masses."

Jareth scoffed. "I've better things to do than to mingle with the suffering elite," he said with a defiant toss of his hair.

Rosalind's mouth tightened. "You are running out of time, Jareth," she said bluntly.

"I've all the time in the world, Mother," Jareth replied quickly.

Rosalind shook her head, producing a comfortable chaise with a wave of her hand. She settled down, fixing her skirts so they wouldn't wrinkle. "People are starting to talk," she told him, producing another chair and gesturing for him to sit.

He didn't.

"You must decide on a wife," Rosalind continued anyhow. "A Queen, who will rule by your side."

"Why must I?" Jareth suddenly lashed out. "I have run this Labyrinth for centuries without a woman. Why must there be one now?"

Rosalind smiled gently. "Because that is the way of things," she cooed, rising to move towards her son. "Oh Jareth," she said, placing an elegant hand on his shoulder. "Why shouldn't you want this? Your father and I don't understand…"

"Don't tell meabout understanding," Jareth hissed.

Rosalind pulled her hand away as if burned. "Regardless," she said, a bit more coldly. "You have been given a deadline. In two weeks time, a decision must be made." She looked at Jareth, her eyes full of sadness. "If you cannot make a decision, one will be made for you," she added softly.

Jareth's head snapped up. "You wouldn't dare," he said.

"You're right, _I _wouldn't," Rosalind replied. "But your father would. You are being seen as insubordenant and upredictable, Jareth…as you continually chose to disobey rules that have stood eons of time."

"They aren't my rules," Jareth replied, sounding for all the world like an insolent child.

"They are the rules of the Seelie Court," Rosalind reminded him. "So they are, in fact, all of our rules. And they clearly state that any King ruling over even the smallest quantity of land within the Underworld must be married before the end of their fifth century." She looked to Jareth's unflinching eyes. "And you, my darling son, have a birthday coming up."

Jareth scowled, leaning on his hands against the sill of the bay window, his back to Rosalind, who came closer to him, resting a pale cheek on his broad back. "Oh Jareth," she whispered. "A wife will bring you balance…she will bringequilibrium to your land…to your decisions." She gently turned him to face her. "A little light to counter your darkness."

Jareth glared at her. "There is only the darkness, Mother," he told her bitterly. "I have yet to see the light."

Rosalind smiled sadly. "I know," she whispered. "I know."

Jareth turned his back to the slender woman once more, feeling the air thin as she dematerialized.

Then, in a characteristic not unlike her son, he heard her voice flood the throne room.

"Two weeks," it reminded him, and then faded into the tiny crevasses of the castle's stone walls.


	6. Urgent News

**_You guys are awesome. Seriously! Thanks so much!_**

**_-Nico_**

**_

* * *

_**

The sun gradually grew warmer and warmer until Sarah removed the damp blanket from her shoulders, comfortable once again in her tank top and skirt.

"I think I've experienced almost all of the seasons in under two hours," she said, bringing up the caboose of the small parade.

"All of the seasons happen simultaneously in the Underground," Sir Didymus said knowledgeably. "And it appears we have just entered Spring!" He made a wide motion with his arms, indicating the leafy foliage that was suddenly all around them, providing a shady canopy above their heads. "Come, Ambrosius," he said, gently kicking his "steed" in the sides. "Let us go forth and ensure this path be safe for our Lady!"

And in a flash of fur, the brave knight was gone.

Sarah laughed and looked up at the sun's rays, which were delicately peeking through the oddly colored leaves above. She suddenly knew exactly what Alice had meant when she muttered "curiouser and curiouser" as she wandered through Wonderland.

"We're getting closer," Hoggle muttered. "The worst of the weather is always 'round on the outskirts."

"Well that's a relief," Sarah commented, looking down at him. "So the rest should be a piece of cake."

Hoggle groaned. "Don't start that up again, now," he pleaded.

Sarah winked at him, continuing onward. "So I assume this means that the castle is Autumn," she said.

"Pardon?" Hoggle asked, confused.

"Well," Sarah ducked beneath a particularly friendly branch. "We've already been through Summer…back on the beach…and Winter just moments ago…"

Hoggle groaned again, louder this time.

"And…now Spring," Sarah continued, ignoring him. "The castle must be Autumn."

Hoggle considered this. "I've only been close to the castle just one other time," he said, eyeing Sarah. "And that was the last time you was there too. And it may make me a coward, but I was too scared to notice the weather at the time."

Sarah laughed out loud. "Fair enough," she said.

After a few moments walking in silence she said, "It was definitely cold last time."

"Ye sure that wasn't just His Majesty?"

Sarah smiled. "I'm sure he had _something_ to do with it."

Suddenly, barking and a voice yelling with an exaggerated British accent drew Sarah and Hoggle's attention, causing them to run to catch up with Didymus and Ambrosius, who were responsible for the commotion.

As Sarah drew near, she understood what the excitement was about.

She took a deep breath and reached a hand out. "Now what in the world is _that_?"

* * *

"Now presenting, Lady Elenia Sooth, eldest daughter of Lord and Lady Sooth of Cressius."

The tightly corseted blond curtseyed as deeply as her large frame would allow before the King.

Jareth watched as the girl moved ungracefully away, tripping over her skirt several times before moving to the back of the crowd gathered in the highly polished ballroom in his parents' extensive castle.

He leaned slightly to his right, where his mother sat rigidly at his side, never breaking her perfect posture for a moment. "Mother," Jareth whispered. She leaned closer to him, keeping her glaze at the crowd of Fae who had gathered to witness this event. "Was it completely necessary to do this today?"

Rosalind briefly acknowledged the red head curtseying before them before whispering, "Don't worry about your little mouse. I'm sure your Labyrinth can keep her entertained for a few hours."

Jareth slumped in his throne. His mother disapproved of the games he often played with mortals.

It was once rumored that Rosalind Elway was a fraction human; that somewhere down the long linage of Elways there was a weak bond, causing mortal flesh to mingle into pure Fae, creating the most beautiful creatures in the land, but as a consequence of humanity, also the most empathetic.

And while Rosalind had always denied such a blood in her heir, Jareth often saw hints of human weakness that made him wonder…hints like her unwavering respect for mortals.

"Now presenting Lady Belina Mowry, second youngest daughter of Lord and Lady Mowry of Tretrin."

The pale man holding a long parchment comprised of the names of all of the eligible women of status in the Underworld dabbed at his upper lip, which had been sweating profusely since arriving in Jareth's presence. Nervously, the man's eyes darted from the parchment to the Goblin King, flashing hints of fear each time.

Jareth knew he made people uncomfortable, but most of the time he didn't know why. Had he ever done anything to hurt this anxious little man? No.

Did it matter?

No.

Even the girls that were presenting themselves like racks of meat for the sampling had an element of fright about them. It was evident in the way they refused to lock eyes with him. The way their footsteps increased in momentum after the introduction as if they could not escape his presence fast enough.

Of course, there were a few brave enough to offer a tight smile; a brief glance. He immediately wrote them off as desperate, for who could truly wish to be a Queen to the Labyrinth.

Jareth's position as Goblin King, although wrought with power, was not the most glamorous. It was a challenge of sorts, presented by The High King to his only son, promising all the glory that would come with being High King…if he was up to the challenge.

Jareth had never backed down from his father before. He took ownership of the Labyrinth and all of its unruly inhabitants with rigor, spending the first hundred years or so simply playing practical jokes on the stupider of the breeds found within the Labyrinth.

But youthful glee soon evaporated, leaving Jareth to the reality of a cold, harsh land that was in constant turmoil with itself. It was nearly impossible to maintain complete control of the magical place, even for someone with as much power and strength as Jareth.

It hardened him, turned him into a distrustful soul. And when Sarah had come…

Well. That defeat had been a crippling blow to an already jaded King.

And now he had to choose a bride. It was the final insult. He had ruled alone for this long; it was like a dagger to his pride to know that he had not proven himself capable of running his Kingdom alone. It seemed his subjects thought they knew what was best…that the Seelie Court had also been let in on the secret.

He seethed inwardly. No one knew what was best for him but him alone.

There were some attractive women in the room, even Jareth's cold heart could see that. He had even known a few of them intimately. However his stomach lurched at the thought of binding himself to one of these flighty women who did not genuinely wish to draw him into their hearts, but instead the preverbal crown on his head.

Suddenly, a door slammed in the back of the room. A lumbering Oaf of about seven feet stood awkwardly in the main ballroom, no doubt feeling terribly out of place in his armor amongst all the satin and lace in the room. His presence was punctuated by lady like gasps from the crowd.

"Your Majesty," the Oaf said, his voice a bit shakier than usual. "Forgive me, but I have urgent news."

Jareth nodded, beckoning the creature forward. He winced as the Oaf stepped on several women's trains, getting rewarded with squeaks of dissatisfaction from the victims.

The Oaf was a loyal guardsman, but certainly lived up to his breed.

When the large figure was finally close enough to kneel before Jareth, he whispered nervously. "Your Majesty, it seems that there is a problem."

"What problem?" Jareth asked, suddenly on alert.

The Oaf's eyes darted nervously in his head. "It seemsthat one of the portholes was not concealed," he blurted out. Better to say it all at once.

Jareth was on his feet. "Where is the mortal?"

The Oaf backed up a step. "Well," he stammered. "It _seems_ she has managed to stumble upon the one porthole that was not concealed."

"Damn," Jareth said, quickly stepping off the throne platform and making his way through a parting sea of silk towards the exit.

"Jareth!" Rosalind called, rising to her feet, completely embarrassed by her son's non-traditional method of bringing the festivities to an end. "Jareth, come back! We're not through here!"

But Jareth wasn't listening.

He was too busy asking the Oaf for the precise location of the one uncovered porthole.


	7. Oz

**_I've been getting a lot of emails from people saying they're embarassed to review and thus admit that they love Labyrinth.._**

**_to this I say...don't be embarassed! Labyrinth is an amazing story! There's nothing wrong with indulging in the things you like! Leave a review...show the world you love Labyrinth!_**

**_lol. _**

**_Enjoy!_**

**_-Nico_**

* * *

"Don't touch it!" Hoggle yelled, pulled Sarah back by the hem of her shirt. 

"Why not?" Sarah asked, looking down at the angry dwarf. "It's just a hole."

"Perhaps it would be best to listen to Hoggle," Didymus suggested, trying to comfort Ambrosius, who had once again taken to his protective stance upon discovering the black circle that seemed to hover just in front of a particularly large tree.

Sarah's brows knitted together as she observed the darkness. It would be difficult to describe the sight to another human; it was unlike anything she had ever seen before. It reminded her of the old Roadrunner cartoons…just a large black Acme dot that could be moved accordingly to thwart the Coyote.

Yet this hole was real. The closer she moved to it, the more she could feel the cool air swirling inside.

She moved her hand up to the hole again, ignoring the squawk of protest from Hoggle.

Didymus and Hoggle watched with morbid fascination as Sarah's fingertips hovered just before the swirling darkness and then into it slowly.

It seemed that her fingertips disappeared into the blackness.

With a gasp, she pulled her hand back, touching her fingertips.

She smiled. "It's cold," she commented.

"Argh!" Hoggle exclaimed. "Why can't ye just leave well enough alone?"

Sarah blinked. "Hoggle, I'm just trying to explore all of our possibilities," she said calmly. "What if this…thing…is just another passageway?"

"So what if it is?" Hoggle countered. "Supposin' we go into this hole and wind up head first in the Bog of Eternal Stench?"

Sarah tilted her head, considering. "But what if it leads us directly to the castle?"

Hoggle threw his arms up. "Didymus, talk some sense into her," he grumbled. "She don't care what I have to say."

"My Lady," Didymus said politely. "Perhaps Hoggle is right. Perhaps it would be best to press on…where we can clearly see what lies ahead."

Sarah sighed. There was a powerful feeling within her chest, something telling her to dive headfirst into the swirling blackness…but her friends' rationality eventually ran out. Even if the hole led to the castle, the risk was simply too great.

"Alright," Sarah finally relented.

"Sure, ye listen to a furball with ears," Hoggle muttered as Sarah began to walk away from the hole…

but not before throwing one more glance in the direction of the mysterious abyss.

* * *

Jareth exhaled slowly. For a moment, he was certain Sarah was foolish enough to jump into the porthole. He had almost emerged from his hiding spot among the forest shadows. 

Yet her friends had changed her mind…forced her to continue on, leaving the porthole behind.

"Bruin," Jareth said coolly too the Oaf at his side. He pointed a gloved finger at the porthole once Sarah and her clique of vagabonds were out of site. "Take care of that."

Bruin moved quickly, silently summoning the small band of goblins that had come along for the project. In a matter of moments, an assemblage of leafy greens and thick birch wood discretely and cleverly hid the porthole.

"Very good," Jareth praised. "You are dismissed."

Bruin cocked his large head to one side. "Will you be staying here, Sire?"

Jareth nodded curtly, cutting off any further questions with a glare.

As quickly as they had assembled, the small brigade departed, using the aid of magic to slowly disappear against the green backdrop.

Jareth looked around. With the help of her friends, Sarah had made her way through the first three layers of the Labyrinth quickly.

And if she had gone through the porthole, everything would have been over far too soon.

A dark smile twisted across Jareth's face.

Perhaps it was time to separate her from assistance...at least for a little while.

There was nothing in the rules about distracting the mouse.

* * *

The large field lay before them, long grass and tender violet blossoms swaying in the breeze. It seemed to stretch on for miles. 

In the distance, however, Sarah could clearly see the vast maze of carefully groomed hedges that served as the Labyrinth's final test before the castle.

"So we just have to cut through this field," she said, standing on a swollen hill with her party.

Hoggle's eyes darted nervously around. "It can't be that simple," he said.

Sarah began to descend the hill. "You're always so pessimistic," she told him, poking him in the side playfully. "Come on…if we run, we'll get there even faster!"

She took off, laughing as Ambrosius eagerly followed behind with Didymus securely in his harness, barking at the freedom of being able to dart through the tickling landscape. An image of Dorothy running through the poppy fields of Oz with her band of miscreants flashed through her head as she ran even faster.

Hoggle sighed, following as quickly as his smaller legs would allow.

Her breath was tight in her throat and her legs burned with exertion, but as the distance towards the maze of hedges grew shorter, Sarah pressed on, comforted by the sound of Ambrosius's barks behind her.

Suddenly, her foot caught in a weed, sending her tumbling to the ground with a loud "oof!"

Sarah pulled herself up, catching her breath. She was unharmed, save a few small scrapes on her palms. From where she now knelt , she could see nothing but the mass of fauna around her.

She climbed to her feet, looking around nervously.

"Didymus?" She called. "Hoggle?"

She was met with silence.

Above her, the sky darkened and then suddenly opened up into a torrential rain, instantly soaking Sarah to the bone.

"Hoggle!" She cried out, anxiousness seeping into her stomach. "Didymus! _Ambrosius!"_

She began to move again, this time back towards the way she came, calling for her friends the entire time.

She barely noticed that it was getting difficult to move as thin reeds of grass began to snake around her legs.

When something stopped her right leg in its tracks, she finally looked down, a silent scream escaping her lips.

Desperately, she fought against the surprisingly tight grasp of the vines that were now making their way up towards her thighs. The rain made this a nearly impossible task, however, as her hands continually slipped away without making any progress.

With a yelp, Sarah fell to the ground, her eyes widening as she watched wet tendrils of grass creep up her body like fingers.

She struggled again, managing to rip her arms freeonly once or twice from the vice-like grip of the vines before they doubled in quantity, finally rendering her motionless.

Rain fell across her body. This was it. She would either drown here or starve to death. In vain, she tried crying out to her friends once more, but was quickly silenced as a strong, wet leaf clamped itself over her mouth.

Her mind was racing as the water from the sudden rainstorm began to flood the field. Soon, she could feel the pool beneath her creeping up to her ears,muting the soundsaround heras it drifted into her ear canals.

She squeezed her eyes shut. _Help me!_ She shrieked inwardly. _Someone help me!_

It was the last thought Sarah had before the ground suddenly rumbled beneath her, opening up and swallowing her into complete darkness.

And then she was falling down, down, with seemingly nothing to stop her.


	8. Alone?

**_You guys are TOO FUNNY! I'm so happy that we have some brave fans out there that aren't afraid to express their love of Labyrinth!_**

**_lol. You make my day. Seriously! _**

**_-Nico_**

* * *

As she fell, the vines that had been so intent on squeezing the life out of her began to unravel, hissing and shriveling as they withered into nothing more than dry flakes of dust.

Eventually, Sarah stopped screaming and realized that she wasn't exactly _falling_, but floating down towards the ground, which appeared to be another sandy beach.

Gently, her feet found the uneven sand as if an unseen force had placed her down.

She moved in slow circles, taking in her surroundings.

Everything was bathed in an iridescent glow, thanks to not one, but two full moons in the sky. It was dark, but not so dark that Sarah couldn't see the ocean before her, violent waves lapping at blue sand. This water was not as inviting as the first body of water she had seen; this water churned with a remarkable anger that seemed to foam in a great yawning mouth that dipped over the horizon.

Yet as rough as the sea was, its presence was a soothing one, as the rhythm of the waves against the shore seemed to beat in time with Sarah's heart.

Impossibly high rocky cliffs hovered above her head. She walked towards the base of these cliffs, pressing a hand to the uneven stones, desperately searching for another hidden passageway.

As she searched, her heart began to thud anxiously. She had been separated from her friends. She was alone. All alone in an unfamiliar land that, it seemed, would not be satisfied until she was dead.

Tears pricked at her eyes, her already scraped palms turning bloody as she frantically moved from stone to stone.

Eventually, her fright and anger got the best of her. With a defeated cry, she slammed her hands into one last boulder before turning and sliding down to the sand, ignoring the cold of the sand on the backs of her legs.

She drew her knees to her chest, hugging them and resting her head on her knees.

And then, she allowed the sobs she had been holding in her chest to break free.

"Come, come now. I didn't expect it to be quite this easy to win."

The voice oozed over Sarah, who lifted her head slowly to see Jareth standing before her, his dark clothing rendering him almost invisible against the dark of night.

She sniffed, wiping at her face with her hands, effectively smearing blood across her right cheek.

Jareth winced at the sight as she pulled herself to her feet.

"Where are my friends?" She asked, sounding braver than Jareth would have given her credit for.

"You care for them more than your own well-being?" Jareth asked, stepping closer to her. Before she knew what was happening, he grasped one of her hands in his. Sarah tried to pull away when Jareth ran a finger over the wounds on her palms.

"Shhh," he said, pulling her towards him firmly, but gently.

She instantly stilled unsure of the soft feelings he was displaying.

He brought the palm of her right hand to his lips, pressing a fluttering kiss there. Then, he released her wrist.

Sarah brought her palm closer to her face, amazed to see smooth, unmarred skin where just moments ago there had been raw, open wounds.

She looked at him for a moment and then lifted her left hand, palm up to him.

He chuckled at her forthrightness, but healed the broken skin anyway.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

Jareth nodded for a moment, still clasping her left hand in his own.

After a moment, she pulled away, but did not back up.

"Your friends are fine," Jareth said suddenly.

Sarah jerked her head up. "How do you know?" She asked skeptically.

"Because I just do," came the haughty reply.

Sarah looked around for a moment and then back to Jareth. "I'm not going to win, am I?"

Jareth's eyebrows shot up. "What makes you say that?"

Sarah sighed, biting her bottom lip. She was exhausted from her trials, frightened for her friends and, most of all, very lost.

"I …I don't think I can do this on alone," she quietly admitted.

He could have taken advantage of her weak moment. He could have insisted she rest…could have even recreated her bedroom again, deceiving her into thinking she was home when in actuality her time was ticking away.

Yet he merely stood still, looking at her as she gazed back at him.

Another tear ran down her cheek and she wiped at it angrily. "Not that you care," she muttered.

It should have been true, the bit about him not caring.

So why did it surprise him that it wasn't?

"Sarah," he said, his voice tentatively gentle. "This defeatist attitude does not suit you."

Sarah scoffed, allowing her arms to slap against her thighs in irritation. "Thank you, _Your Majesty,_ for enlightening me on what does and does not suit me."

Jareth's eyes darkened. He had been trying to encourage her.

"You just want me to keep going so that you can continue to laugh as I struggle and fail," Sarah continued, feeling stronger all of a sudden. "I am entertainment for you…a way to pass your afternoon." She took a breath and then softly added, "Nothing more."

Jareth swallowed, hoping that the slight flare of hope he felt at the slight edge of longing in her voice was not visible across his face. "Would it be appropriate," he said slowly, "if you were something more?"

His question caught her off guard. "No," she shook her head. "That isn't what I…I didn't _mean_…"

"What _did_ you mean, Sarah?" Jareth asked, his voice more gentle than it had been.

She looked at the man in front of her. No, she shook her head mentally…he couldn't be described as a man. His light blond hair lifted and lowered around his face as if it were a living thing. She could, for what was possibly the first time, see his face with perfect clarity. The pale skin stretched taughtly over refined cheekbones…the sharp angle of his jaw…the intense eyes that pooled in contrasting colors, seemingly speaking without a voice.

Lightning suddenly flashed over the ocean, causing Sarah to jump slightly. She knew her mouth was parted slightly and that her eyes were just about as wide as they could get…

Yet she could not stop staring.

She watched as Jareth's gloved hand moved towards her face, the leather creasing into itself with a pleasurable sound as he cupped her cheek against his palm.

Despite herself, Sarah allowed her head to press into the caress briefly before pulling away as if she had been burned.

Jareth sighed.

"There was a time," he said softly, "that I would have given you the world on a platter, had you simply asked."

Sarah's breath caught in her throat.

"Yet you refused it all," he continued, stepping closer, his mouth mere centimeters from her forehead. "I promised you a life of dreams, but you threw it away, just as quickly as it had been offered. And for what?"

Sarah licked her lips. "For Toby," she rasped, her voice strung tightly.

Jareth smiled. She refused to look up into his eyes, but instead had a clear view of his lips, which were glistening with what looked like stardust.

"But Toby isn't here now," Jareth pointed out. "Do I offend you so much that you would race against time…through dangers untold…and hardships unnumbered," he recited the lines from the silly book, knowing it would strike a chord, "to get as far from me as possible?"

"You're toying with me," Sarah whispered. "You're confusing me on purpose, just so that I lose time."

"Is that what you think?" Jareth whispered back.

His lips moved down towards hers. Instead of backing up…ducking…or simply running away…which is what Sarah had assumed she would do…she froze, not even breathing as she registered the warmth of his mouth on hers.

At first, Jareth simply allowed his lips to covers hers, reveling in the softness of her flesh. Unable to stop it, his hand suddenly found the swell of her hip, raking possessively towards the small of her back until he had enough leverage to pull her to him with a growl.

Sarah gasped. The direct result was the sweep of Jareth's tongue as it explored the velvet of the inside of her mouth. The effect was dizzying. Suddenly Jareth's warmth and fierce protectiveness were too enticing to avoid. Surrendering to this specific battle, Sarah looped her arms around his neck, devouring him with renewed strength and energy.

Her response was not what Jareth had expected. He had intended to use this kiss to sway her under his control…to seduce her into surrender…

But instead of planning out his next strategic move, Jareth was lost in the honey-sweet taste of her tongue…the ripple of her golden brown hair across his muscular arm as he held her close to his chest…the soft sighs he was coaxing from the back of her throat.

Had it not been for Sarah's sudden and violent return to her senses, there would have been no telling what the ocean would have witnessed.

She pushed him away, using his dropped guard to her advantage.

For several moments, the two merely stood, staring at each other. His breath was coming in heavy pants, his face twisted into some terrible silent argument of emotion.

He didn't speak, but backed up several steps towards a boulder that had seemingly appeared out of nowhere on the beach. With a gentle flick of his wrist, the boulder opened as it had for Hoggle several hours ago.

Sarah rushed over to the passageway now exposed inside of the boulder. Faintly, she could hear the frantic cries of Sir Didymus and Hoggle as they called for her, speckled with nervous barking.

She whipped around to face Jareth.

But he was already gone.


	9. Cat's Cradle

_**I'm going in for my final (minor)hand surgery tomorrow afternoon and might not have an update...depends on howthings go. **_

**_But here's today's installment!_**

**_-Nico_**

* * *

****

Jareth stalked around his study, his boots echoing off the walls with angry punctuation.

It was now the middle of the night, but Jareth would not rest until Sarah's remaining six and a half hours expired.

His head was throbbing with what was quite possibly the first real headache of his life.

When he had first been summoned back to the Williams' household, he had been angry and hopeful at the same time. He had automatically assumed that Toby had found out about how his older sister had wished him away as a baby and was calling to the Goblin King for retribution.

He was surprised to quickly discover, however, that Sarah had not told Toby of her endeavors.

Jareth had been all too eager to allow Sarah to swap places with her brother. He knew she would offer…brave Sarah, always willing to sacrifice herself for others.

Jareth's eyes darkened. She would sacrifice herself for near strangers, but never for him.

True, there had been a moment in the middle of their kiss where her guard had slipped down, allowing him to feel a flood of surprisingly warm feelings from her very soul.

But before he could get used to the sensation, however, Sarah had panicked, pushing him away abruptly.

Jareth sighed. It would always be this way…the sway she had over him rendering him completely useless while in her presence…the intense feelings of possession he felt when she was near…and the complete absence of reciprocal admiration.

He couldn't pinpoint the effect Sarah had on him. Through hundreds of years, Jareth had encountered all varieties of women…frail, pale flowers who seemed to be on a mission of endless personal suffering…poor farm girls who had never known the touch of a man…spinsters who catered to his every desire…brilliant queens with icy facades that burned with intense passion between the sheets.

Yet none of them could hold a flame to Sarah Williams. She was strong; her determination unmatched by even the bravest of Jareth's soldiers-- let alone another woman in the Underworld. She took pleasure in the simplest things in life…Jareth let his mind wander to images of Sarah running through the Labyrinth, laughing at a particularly oddly shaped plant or standing in silent awe of a waterfall…even as she struggled against time for her life.

Her first visit to the Labyrinth had been an interesting situation for Jareth. While it was true that most Fae women were married or at least betrothed by the age of 15 mortal years, Sarah had been painfully lacking the maturity underground women seemed to take on by some force of magic. While she had possessed the body of a grown girl, her mind was still too fragile to comprehend anything beyond a passing innuendo.

He had tried to keep his distance from her those ten years ago. Yet her presence was undeniably distracting.

More people than Jareth cared to admit wished children away to the goblins. True, the number had steadily decreased with the advancement of the human race; belief in something like the Labyrinth was becoming a rarity thanks to "progressive" parentsseeminglyof the opinion that fairy tales and fantasy worlds were lies never to be imparted on their children.

Yet, even so, Jareth found himself answering at least a call or two a month. More during the holidays when humans were particularly emotional. He had developed something of a routine throughout the years; answer the request, give the wisher the option of solving the Labyrinth or surrendering the child.

Most simply relinquished possession of the tiny human they wished away…and were happy to do so.

Jareth felt a wave of hatred for humans as he thought. They were incredibly fertile beings…while most Fae would produce only one offspring in an eternity.

Humanswere so fortunate, but threw it all away.

The few that chose to run the Labyrinth often gave up quickly, screaming to go home after just minutes in the warped land. In fact, no one had ever even made it past the great stone corridor that separated the Labyrinth from the barren dessert that surrounded it.

No one, except for Sarah Williams.

"How is your mouse?"

Jareth turned his head sharply. "Father," he identified the man standing in the entranceway to his only child's study. "I didn't hear you come in."

"No, you wouldn't," the older man commented. "Your mind was too clouded."

Jareth moved closer to his father, scrutinizing the meaning behind his words. "I do so hate it when you read my thoughts," he informed the High King.

Timmius smiled, regarding his son with a sort of sad apathy. "It is the only way to know what goes on up there," he said softly, tapping an aged finger against his Jareth's temple. "You stopped sharing that information with me willingly long ago."

Jareth felt a pang of guilt shot down his spine, especially as he watched the aging man before him limp awkwardly towards a seat.

Timmius was the oldest living Fae. He often joked that he had stopped counting the years at two thousand. While it was true that some Fae were immortal, Jareth knew that his father's particular lineage dictated an eventual death. It seemed that now, more than ever, the physical toll of living was too great for hisworn body.

Timmius sighed as the velvet backed chair comforted his tired muscles. When he was young, he could transport himself an infinite amount of times in a day…now just one trip from his castle to Jareth's wore him out.

"Curse these old bones," he said, with a bit of a chortle. He pulled a familiar leather pouch from the folds of his robes and quickly pulled out a fluff of sticky tobacco which quickly disappeared into his wooden pipe. He paused before lighting it. "Don't tell your mother," he winked.

Jareth smiled. "Your secret is safe."

Timmius nodded and lit the pipe, inhaling rapidly until thick plumes of smoke swirled about his silvery head.

He motioned for Jareth to take the seat in front of him.

"Tell me," Timmius said in his low timber, easing back in his chair. "Why is it that you have not simply taken the mortal and married her by force?"

Jareth blinked.

"I've read your thoughts, boy," Timmius reminded him. "It will do you no good to deny your feelings towards Sarah to me."

Jareth sighed, surprised that he felt relieved someone else knew of the muddled feelings he harbored for Sarah…feelings he had fought long to hide, even from himself.

"Sarah cannot be forced to do anything," Jareth said. "And even if she could be, that is not the way I would intend to begin a marriage with her."

Timmius nodded, but remained silent.

"She infuriates me," Jareth continued, rising from his seat. "She defies me and curses my name, yet I cannot sever the pull she has on me."

His voice had become more intense as he struggled to explain himself, to sort out his tangled mind. "She's the only human…the only _being_ to defeat me…the only person I am constantly surprised by. She's too kind…too pure for her own good…yet I am certain she would destroy me if given the opportunity.

"She is strong where I am weak, brave where I have no courage," he said, leaning on his hands against a desk. "She slays me with a look and resurrects me with a smile. I have no control over my actions when she is near, and I fear I would give her my kingdom if she asked."

He breathed in raggedly, as if under a great struggle with himself. "What sort of King does that make me," he said, his voice becoming softer as he turned to Timmius, "if one taste of her lips renders me defenseless?"

Timmius's pipe had gone out somewhere in the beginning of Jareth's tirade and now it hung limply from the High King's mouth. Slowly, he pulled the elegantly carved device from his lips and smiled.

"It makes you a King who has fallen head over heals in love," Timmius replied, his eyes glinting with the sheer wonder of the truth.


	10. Traces of Jareth

**_Sorry this took so long...my hand is all bandaged so typing takes a while...plus fanfiction was acting screwy for like three days. Anyone else have an issue?_**

**_Anyway...enjoy!_**

**_-Nico_**

* * *

****

After several minutes of happy tears and enthusiastic embraces from her friends, Sarah stood to take in her surroundings.

The passageway Jareth had provided her with had deposited her at the entrance to the hedge maze. Sarah immediately recognized a fountain she had stumbled across during her last visit.

She was surprised that Jareth had not simply sent her back to the beginning of the Labyrinth, but instead had deposited her almost exactly where she had been before the vines had attacked.

In fact, she was that much closer to his castle.

"Where did ye go?" Hoggle was asking, dragging her from her thoughts. "One second you were runnin' with us and the next ye were gone!"

Sarah explained about the vines and her sudden descent into a world of midnight beaches and high, perilous cliffs. Just as she was explaining the way the ocean slammed against the shores, Hoggle interrupted.

"Ye went to the Day of Eternal Night?" He more stated than asked. Ambrosius immediately whimpered and hid behind a nearby tree.

"If you say so," Sarah shrugged. "Anyhow, you should have seen the ocean, Hoggle. It was amazing…"

"Wait," Hoggle said again. He turned to Sir Didymus. "Did ye hear what she said? She was in the Day of Eternal Night! I'm sure of it!"

Didymus cocked his head to one side. "Well, it certainly _appears_ that the lady visited the Day of Eternal Night, but if it were true," he looked up at Sarah with his brows furrowed. "If it were true, we never would have seen Sarah again."

Sarah blinked. "Pardon me?" She asked.

Hoggle grumbled. "There's no other place in the Labyrinth that has an _ocean_," he told Didymus, who nodded in agreement.

"Oh, there's no doubt of that," the tiny fox said. "Lady Sarah certainly_ seems _to be describing the Day of Eternal…"

"Could someone please let me in on the secret?" Sarah finally interrupted. "What the hell is the Day of Eternal Night?"

Didymus and Hoggle exchanged a nervous glance.

"It's a long story," Hoggle said.

"Give me the short version," Sarah said, folding her arms over her chest.

The dwarf sighed. "Do ye remember the oubliette?" He asked suddenly.

Sarah nodded. "Of course."

"After you left, Jareth decided to "improve" the oubliettes…after he realized how most of the Labyrinth's inhabitants already knew how to escape them," Hoggle continued, a mischievous glimmer in his eye.

Sarah smiled. "Yourself included," she pointed out. "You were the one who showed me the way out the first time."

Hoggle grunted. "Yes, I remember," he said. "Cost me 100 extra years with the fairies, that little stunt did."

Sarah made a face of apology.

"Anyhow," Hoggle continued, preferring not to dwell on his past actions seeing as how his current activities were just as mutinous, "Jareth decided to make the oubliettes a bit more elaborate…tiny images captured from human dreams. The Day of Eternal Night is rumored to be the biggest oubliette. I've never seen it, thank the Gods, but it's just as you described." He hesitated before adding, "Except…"

"Except what?" Sarah prompted.

"Except that there is no escape from the Day of Eternal Night," Didymus supplied. "If you are sent there, you remain until His Majesty comes for you."

Sarah blushed a bit, but hid it behind the veil of her dark hair.

Hoggle was studying her, a bit too closely for comfort. Sarah watched as his gnarled hand came towards her face, hesitating for only a moment before rubbing his thumb against her lower lip rapidly.

She watched curiously as he inspected his thumb, which was now glinting in the sunlight with a soft, glittering substance that looked like…

Stars.

Sarah's eyes widened at the same time as Hoggle's.

"You kissed him!" Hoggle exclaimed.

Sarah backed up a bit, nearly toppling into the fountain she was standing in front of. "What are you talking about?" She said, trying to force her voice to sound innocent.

Sir Didymus had come over towards Hoggle to inspect the ethereal substance on his thumb. The fox smiled, his large jaw and pointy teeth shaking slightly with silent laughter.

"This," Hoggle said, holding up his thumb, "is the mark of the Goblin King," he informed her. "Jareth's magic is so powerful, it leaves a trail of glittering dust. It coats his skin and appears wherever he has stood."

The small dwarf pointed towards the ground, which was glittering with the same substance Hoggle had on his thumb. "It's a pain to clean off and can never be destroyed." Hoggle looked up at Sarah knowingly. "And it's a clear indicator of exactly where His Majesty has been before."

Sarah bit her lip, wincing as she actually tasted the remnants of magic on her mouth.

Didymus and Hoggle were watching her, waiting for an explanation.

"All right!" She finally said, throwing her arms up. "I kissed him!" Then, wagging a threatening finger firmly in both her friends' faces, she added. "But you'll never be able to prove it wasn't because I was trying to use him to my advantage."

"He let you go?" Didymus asked.

Sarah hesitated and then nodded. "Yes," she said, her voice softer. "No tricks, no ultimatums."

"That doesn't sound like Jareth," Hoggle said. "If I know him…and I _do_…he's got something in store for us."

"Perhaps not," Didymus pointed out. "Perhaps His Highness has decided to be civil…"

Hoggle laughed. "His _Highness_ doesn't have to be civil. He's the king."

"Let's just get going," Sarah said, trying to drop the subject. "Do either of you remember your way through this maze?"

Hoggle scoffed. "Even if we did, there's nothing sayin' he hasn't gone and changed it all around."

Sarah considered this and then shrugged. "Well, we're not making any progress staying here," she announced, picking a random entryway to the maze of hedges. Sir Didymus followed, once again atop Ambrosius with Hoggle bringing up the rear, grumbling about kisses the entire way.

* * *

"I don't remember it taking this long," Sarah commented, making another turn within the maze. "And I also don't remember it being this hot."

She flipped her skirt, desperately trying to create a breeze.

"It wasn't summer in the hedges last time," Hoggle informed her. "But enjoy it while it lasts, cause it's winter in the castle."

Sarah groaned. "I'm definitely going to catch a cold while I'm here. All these weather changes suck."

The sound of running water drew the attention of the small group. A large fountain rest at the end of a particularly scenic dead end. Ambrosius galloped towards the enormous pool that the fountain emptied into, leaping and splashing into the crystal-clear water with a happy bark.

The remaining three immersed themselves in the spray of the fountain, each sighing as the cool water came into contact with their skin.

"How much time do we have left, Hoggle?" Sarah asked, splashing a bit more water on her face.

Hoggle looked up at the sun, his chin dripping water, which he had beenlapping atlike a dog. "Three hours," he said.

Sarah sighed. "And we have no idea how close we are," she commented. "I wish I was just a foot or two taller. Then I could see over these damn hedges."

She moved closer to an impressively green hedge, trying to plant her foot inside of the delicate branches in order to climb. Instead of making progress, however, she just ended up crushing tiny veins of branches into the ground before giving up.

"Wait a second," Sarah said, sounding as if she had just had a stroke of genius. "Isn't this where we found Ludo last time?" She squinted her eyes, taking in her surroundings. "Yes, I'm certain this is where he was!" She took a breath, calling out loudly, "Ludo? Ludo!"

"Stop your squawking," Hoggle barked, clapping his hands over his ears. "Ludo ain't here anymore."

Sarah spun around to get a better glimpse of Hoggle. "What do you mean?" She asked, concerned.

"It seems His Majesty took pity on the beast, My Lady," Sir Didymus said from his perch on the fountain ledge. In his tiny paws he held his vest, which he was ringing out as Ambrosius had accidentally gotten his master wet. "Ludo, while brave and noble, certainly doesn't possess the mental capacity of some of us more refined creatures."

Hoggle scoffed.

"As such, Ludo couldn't be blamed for his involvement in your previous...endeavors," Didymus continued, ignoring the dwarf. "So His Highness decided to promote Ludo, in a way. He now lives in Goblin City. He's one of the most fearsome guards."

There was a hint of pride in the small fox's voice that made Sarah smile. "Have you seen him?" She asked both Hoggle and Didymus.

Hoggle nodded. "Jareth permits him to visit me, occasionally."

"I fear I haven't seen our formidable friend in quite some time," Didymus informed her. "I believe it's been almost four years now."

"Well, perhaps we will run into him if we get to the castle," Sarah said. "_When_ we get to the castle," she amended. "Come on," she said, tying her damp hair back with the hair tie wrapped around her wrist. "I think we should turn right…"

* * *

"Sire, they have almost completed the hedge maze."

Bruin studied his king, who was standing with his back to him, peering out into the Labyrinth.

As was his legacy, Bruin was the strongest Oaf in his clan. Jareth had trained him personally from the time he was only three, even bestowing an extraordinary amount of magic to him. Bruin was the king's right hand man, in a way, keeping control of all of the Underground various armies and guards.

He was a fair Oaf, but ruled with an iron fist. It was not uncommon for Bruin to request citizens of the Underground banished to an oubliette, and it was even more uncommon for those requests to be denied by the king.

Yet even with the impressive amount of power that supported Bruin both physically and circumstantially, he was still painfully frightened of the Goblin King.

The tall figure that still had not acknowledged Bruin's presence all at once appeared to take up the room and slip unnoticing into the shadows. He was swathed in black, a long, elegant coat keeping out the sting of an unusually cold winter. His blonde hair stood up on end, seemingly irritated by the drafty air in the castle.

His demeanor was as cold as his eyes, which more often than not only looked amused at the expense of another.

The King was able to keep himself perfectly motionless when he found it necessary, and that's how he remained, even as he spoke.

"I am aware of the situation," he said, his smooth voice clipped by some unidentifiable emotion.

And then he turned, the paleness of his skin reflecting off of the blanket of snow covering only several hundred feet around the castle.

"Shall I alert the guards?" Bruin asked, his large mouth impossibly dry.

"Not yet," Jareth said, adjusting his black leather gloves. "I believe I will first allow myself one more distraction."


	11. Frozen

**_Thank you for all the well-wishes! My hand is doing fine...see my story entitled "unmasked" for the gory story...and after one more surgery I'll be good as new. In the meantime, I'm totally in love with these painkillers._**

**_Enjoy!_**

**_-Nico_**

* * *

****

****

Winter rehashed strong memories for Sarah…quiet nights spent sipping cocoa and reading by the fireplace…snowball fights with her father in the front yard…reading the Sunday comics aloud to Toby in her favorite white robe…

But none of these memories could ward off the bitter gray cold that was rapidly wrapping itself around Sarah and their companions as they approached Goblin City.

"We're going to freeze to death," Hoggle said miserably. "We'll be blocks of ice before we get to the city."

"It's not too much further," Sarah said, her teeth beginning to chatter uncontrollably.

Only Ambrosius and Didymus were immune to the cold season, thanks to the thick fur covering their bodies. As snow began to fall, Sarah groaned. "This just keeps getting better, doesn't it?"

Hoggle grunted, shoving his hands into his pockets and shuffling angrily through the quickly accumulating snow.

Sarah cursed under her breath, wishing that she hadn't left the blanket Jareth had given her back in the Labyrinth. Her skin wasstarting to take on a bluish tint and it was beginning to become difficult to move her frozen leg muscles.

The great wall outside of the Goblin City was in sight. "Just a little further," Sarah repeated like a mantra. "Just a little further."

She could see her friends in front of her; really they weren't too far. When she stumbled, she tried to call out to them, anxious to discover that she had no voice. The snow was now up to her bare knees, seemingly turning the blood in her lower legs to ice immediately upon contact.

Sarah fell to her knees, her feet too numb to obey her brain's signals to move. Shortly after the snow came into contact with her waist, she completely toppled over.

Sarah had heard of people freezing to death before. She heard it was like falling into a deep sleep. It was supposedly the gentlest way to die.

Yet no such comfort came over her. Her heart was beating impossibly fast, her eyes fighting against the droop of her eyelids.

And as the snow began to bury her, she cried, wincing as razor-sharp icicle tears scratched their way down her cheeks.

* * *

With a wave of his hand, the snow immediately stopped falling.

Jareth smiled.

His booted feet crunched along the frozen ground. He barely glanced at themotionless fox sitting atop and equallyunmoving dog. He smiled more broadly as he passed Hoggle, who was frozen mid-stride, his face twisted into an angry snarl.

Jareth stopped as he reached the spot where Sarah lay, looking like a dark angel against the white of the snow.

He regarded her for a moment before bending down and touching her hand, which was an inhuman color of blue.

As soon as Jareth's fingertips swept across hers, a strong wave of heat coursed into Sarah's body. The snow around her began to melt as healthy pinks returned to her frozen skin. She moved slowly, groaning as she opened her eyes.

Jareth smiled at her wide-eyed expression. "Perhaps next time," he drawled, amused to see that the snow had, once again, rendered Sarah a sopping wet mess, "you'll pack a sweater."

Sarah scrambled to her feet, slipping once or twice as the water beneath her returned to ice. In the distance, she could see the statuary figures of her friends.

"What have you done to them?" She demanded, reeling around to face Jareth, who shrugged.

"They're fine," the Goblin King said. "It's a simple freezing spell. It will wear off eventually and they'll be no worse for the wear."

Sarah narrowed her eyes. "_You're _the one responsible for the weather here?"

Jareth tipped his head to the side. "Are you surprised?"

"Surprised that you _enjoy_ making others uncomfortable?" Sarah asked sarcastically, shooting him a glare. "Not really."

Jareth chuckled.

"So what's the deal?" Sarah asked.

"Deal?"

"Yeah. Why are you here?"

"Must I have a reason?"

Sarah's eyes narrowed again. "You always do."

"Fair enough." Jareth flipped his wrist, producing an elegant black duster that matched his own. He handed it to Sarah, who had begun shivering again, thanks to the water that was freezing against her skin.

Sarah took the coat, too cold to protest. She slipped her arms inside, delighted to discover that despite the thin material, the coat was impossibly warm and fit her perfectly.

Jareth watched her sigh as the coat warmed her skin. She turned her eyes up towards him again.

They were less hateful this time.

"Why do you keep doing this?" She asked after several moments of silence.

"Doing what?" He asked, his voice uncharacteristically gentle.

"Showing up, helping me..." she said softly. "Why not just leave me to die? End of Sarah, end of problems."

Jareth's remained still. "Do you really think so little of me, Sarah?"

Sarah tried to ignore the fact that her name sounded like edible velvet on his tongue.

"Well it would be easier, wouldn't it?"

"If you were to die?" Jareth asked. Sarah nodded. "No," he replied forcefully. "It would not make things easier at all."

She regarded him in tense silence. He looked tired, as if he had not slept in several days, but that did not take away from his raw beauty.

His face was all angles and dramatic slopes. It was true; the glitter of the remnants of magic covered him from head to toe. It even rested on the sleeve of her jacket, where his hand had clasped it briefly. His style of dress had changed just slightly over the last decade or so…it was a bit less flamboyant but just as unique. At the moment, he was wearing all black. Sarah could hardly tell the separation of boot to pant to shirt, but it made for an impressive image.

He looked like an angel disguised as Lucifer himself.

"I'm losing time," Sarah said, disappointed that her voice had sounded breathless.

Jareth shook his head. "Not at the moment," he said. Behind him, a familiar clock appeared, its hands motionless against the carved numbers.

Sarah's eyebrows furrowed. "You've…you've stopped time?"

"For a little while," he affirmed.

"Why?"

"Oh Sarah," Jareth sighed. "You ask so many questions."

"It's good to ask questions," Sarah retorted.

"It is?" Jareth asked, not sounding interested.

"Yes," Sarah replied. "Especially when you don't trust someone."

Jareth caught the insult, but gave no physical response.

Instead, he produced a crystal, twirling it languidly over the backs of his fingers. "May I ask _you _a question, Sarah?"

She nodded slowly, mesmerized by the motion of the crystal against his long fingers.

"Why didn't you call to your friends?"

The question caught Sarah off guard. She blinked, tearing her gaze from the dancing crystal to Jareth's mismatched eyes. "I wasn't sure this was real," she replied.

"But you dreamed of them," Jareth stated.

Again, Sarah was taken aback. It was true; she _had _experienced several vivid dreams of the Labyrinth, especially in the months immediately following her first visit. But how…

"How did you know that?" She asked, vocalizing her question.

Jareth smiled, revealing rows of even, sharp, white teeth. "Catch," he said almost playfully, throwing the crystal underhanded to Sarah.

She caught it and peered inside the glass, the swirling clouds giving way to a more clear image. Inside, a much younger, laughing Sarah could be seen jumping wildly on her childhood bed. Her right hand was locked in a much bigger, furry red paw belonging to Ludo, her left pulling Hoggle by the vest, forcing him to jump although he didn't really want to.

It was the first in a series of dreams she had had about her friends.

She lifted her head, her hair swinging as she looked at Jareth.

"You never dreamt of me," he said, his voice accusatory and, surprisingly, hurt.

"You've been spying on my dreams?" Sarah asked embarrassed to think that Jareth had seen some of the more x-rated creations of her mind.

"Only when you dreamt of the Labyrinth," Jareth replied. "When a human dreams of the Labyrinth, they are technically trespassing on my property. I have every right to make certain my land is protected."

Sarah scoffed. "But it's just a dream," she tossed the crystal back at Jareth, who caught it without moving anything but his arm. "What harm could befall the Labyrinth in a human's dream?"

"More than you realize," Jareth said. "As it is, the Underground exists just on the brink of fantasy and reality. The wrong dream could thrust us too far in either direction."

"I hadn't realized," Sarah said, her mind spinning once more around the intricacies of the Labyrinth's existence.

"Why didn't you dream of me?" Jareth repeated, sounding almost like an insolent child.

Sarah laughed. "I can't control what I dream about," she said, feeling as if she was pointing out the obvious.

This answer did not satisfy Jareth. He walked a bit closer to her.

"You dreamt of the dwarf…that ridiculous fox and his dog...Ludo…the fairies…even the bog of eternal stench," he said angrily, clasping his hands behind his back as he stopped in front of her. "Why is it that I did not make an appearance in your subconscious, not even once?"

"I don't know!" Sarah said, feeling as if she was being interrogated. "Why do you care?"

"I don't!"

But he did care. It was evident in the way his breath was coming heavily, the way his hands were subconsciously clenched, now at his sides. The way his eyes were churning with what looked like clouds against an azure sky.

The barren, snow-covered land around the castle shook with Jareth's last, booming declaration. Sarah had backed up several steps and Jareth mentally cursed for frightening her.

"Come with me," Jareth suddenly demanded, extending his hand to Sarah.

She looked at the outstretched palm. "I don't trust you," she said, catching the flinch in his eyes as she spoke.

"I have once again reordered time for you," Jareth said, sounding a bit tired. "And you have my word that I will not undo the freezing spell until I bring you back here."

"_Right_ here," she specified, still sounding skeptical.

Jareth rolled his eyes. "Yes, right here." He shook his hand a bit, urging her to clasp it.

Sarah slowly moved her fingers to the leather-clad hand, gasping as Jareth's fingers closed around hers.

There was an electrical sensation coursing through Sarah's veins. It reminded her of the time she had accidentally shocked herself while using an old toaster. The sensation of moving incredibly fast followed the shock, and then the world seemed to sway back down to normal.

Sarah had closed her eyes at the feeling of electrocution, and now slowly opened them, half-expecting to see the glittering walls of an oubliette in front of her.

Instead, she was standing high on a hill, looking down towards a vast expanse of impressive houses and delicately designed streets bustling with activity.

She looked up at Jareth, who was waiting for her obvious question. "Where are we?"

The much warmer breeze swirled around the duo. Jareth smiled and looked out into the city with pride.

"We are just outside of Setanta," he said, his hair lifting around his flushed face. Then he looked down at her, a cheeky smile pulling at his lips. "This is where I grew up."


	12. Setanta

_**Nice long chap here for you guys. I hope you like it! It was my favorite so far to write! **_

_**-Nico**_

_**

* * *

**  
_

_Setanta_

The name did nothing to reflect the majestic wonder of the city that lay sleepily before Sarah. It seemed to be morning here; golden rays of sunlight poured down into the groupings of houses and shops, illuminating the predominately white stone walls with a spectacular glow. Children could be seen running in the streets, chasing each other with what looked like medieval water guns. Merchants sold their wares, women stopped to chat with each other and delicate carriages carrying the more well to do ambled unhurriedly down cobble stoned roads.

"Why did you bring me here?" Sarah asked, her voice throaty.

Jareth considered the question and then shrugged. "Consider it a gift," he said. "It's not often we have a return guest in the Underground."

Sarah folded her arms across her chest, not believing the explanation.

"I wouldn't want you to leave the Underground this time with the same ill conceived impressions of my home," Jareth tried again.

Sarah remained still, save one raised eyebrow.

"I'm bored," Jareth finally stated.

"I'm more inclined to believe that over anything else," Sarah replied.

"Come," Jareth said, once again extending his hand.

"We're going down there?" Sarah asked. Jareth laughed.

"Did you think I'd bring you all the way here just to stand on a hill?"

Sarah shrugged. "Anything is possible with you," she said.

Jareth smiled smugly. "That is a lesson that usually takes people much longer to learn."

Sarah laughed. She could almost feel the shift in the already blurry lines surrounding hers and Jareth's relationship. He stood next to her, his face softer than it was when inside the Labyrinth. The warm breeze seemed to breathe life into his limbs. The coat he had been wearing slowly disintegrated, leaving him standing in his stark black clothing.

"Take my hand," he said softly.

And surprisingly, Sarah obliged without a fight.

Jareth relished in the small victory.

They began to descend the hill when Jareth suddenly stopped and looked over Sarah critically.

"What?" She asked.

Jareth's mouth twisted while he chose his words. "Your clothing…" he said, gesturing towards Sarah's simple black tank, dirty white skirt and mud-caked boots.

Sarah looked down at herself and scoffed. "Well I haven't exactly been relaxing by the pool for the last couple hours."

"If you'll permit me, I can provide you with something more suitable," Jareth offered.

"Who do I have to impress?" Sarah asked, suddenly embarrassed of her appearance.

"If you prefer what you're wearing, then…" Jareth turned from her with a dismissive gesture.

"No," Sarah said quickly, pulling Jareth back by his hand. "I mean, it's alright. I permit you to provide me with something more suitable."

She had mimicked his accent on the last part of her statement.

It should have irritated Jareth, but instead he found it endearing.

"Close your eyes," he instructed gently.

Sarah felt a slight fluttering on her skin for a moment and then everything stilled.

"Much better," Jareth declared.

Sarah opened her eyes.

Her ratty skirt and shirt had been replaced with a fitted black dress. As she took a breath, felt her ribs press against the corset that had wrapped around her waist. The dress was a simple design, but undeniably elegant with a plunging neckline that disappeared into the corset and then flowed into a soft, silk skirt that clung seductively to her hips and legs. Silver thread covered the bodice, creating an intricate pattern against her chest.

Delicate black slippers covered her feet over black silk stockings, which, to her amusement, were speckled with the faintest dusting of glitter. She raised her hand to her hair, which had been swept up into a delicate gathering of thick curls.

She looked up at Jareth, who was in turn regarding her with an approving glare. "You are very beautiful," he told her gently.

Sarah felt dwarfed by the compliment. "Thank you," she said genuinely.

Jareth nodded and took her hand again, this time placing it properly in the crook of his arm, leading her into the heart of Setanta.

* * *

It seemed that Jareth had not been to visit his hometown in quite some time.

From the moment they passed through the impressive gates that opened up to allow visitors access to Setanta, Jareth was inundated by joyful greetings.

Sarah remained at Jareth's side, silently observing the Goblin King under completely different circumstances.

An elderly looking male Fae was the first to spot Jareth. The old man had been carefully organizing and then reorganizing his cart of fresh fruit, preparing the items to be sold for the day. As Jareth led Sarah past the spot the merchant had selected to set up shop, the merchant smiled broadly, revealing rows of crooked teeth.

"Your Highness!" He exclaimed happily. "It's been too long!"

"Hello Terrep," Jareth said cordially. "How goes the fruit business?"

Terrep adjusted his shabby vest self-consciously. "Very good," he said, nodding enthusiastically. "Try for yourself!" Terrep selected a particularly large apple and handed it to Jareth, who bit into it with vigor.

"Delicious," he proclaimed. "Thank you, Terrep."

The old man nodded again. "Any time, Your Majesty!" He said. "Anytime!"

"He seems to like you," Sarah commented as they continued on.

Jareth pulled her hand onto his arm again and leaned down to her. "He doesn't know me very well," he said playfully, taking another large bite of the apple.

Sarah smirked. "Apparently," she agreed.

"Jareth! Jareth!"

A small child who looked to be no more than five or six was shouting the Goblin King's name. Jareth immediately turned to the sound and knelt down as the little girl approached, her blond hair in messy pigtails spilling down her back.

"Jareth!" She exclaimed, placing her hands on her hips. "Jareth, where have you been?"

Sarah smiled.

The child was scolding him.

"I've been busy, Lillet," Jareth said as the child frowned, still looking at Jareth disapprovingly.

"Too busy to come home and see me?" She asked, her lower lip pouting out a bit. Jareth smiled, straightening the sleeve of the small girl's muddy dress, which was slipping down her arm.

"You know I'm never too busy for you," he whispered.

Lillet looked up at Sarah. "Who is _she?_"

The girl's voice was venomous, jealous of Sarah's presence.

"This is Lady Sarah," Jareth said. "She is visiting us from aboveground."

Lillet narrowed her eyes. "Do you watch television?" She asked.

Sarah blinked. "Um, yes," she replied.

"Did you bring a television with you?" The child followed up.

Sarah stifled a laugh. "I must have forgotten it at home."

Lillet frowned. "Will you bring one next time?"

"Sure," Sarah said. _Not that there will be a next time …_

"Good," the tiny child said, now rewarding Sarah with a smile.

Lillet placed a small kiss on Jareth's cheek before scampering away, back to whatever she had been doing that got her so dirty in the first place.

Jareth stood. "That was Lillet," he told Sarah. "She's the daughter of one of my council members. Precocious little thing."

"How does she know about television?" Sarah asked.

"How do you know about fairies and goblins and unicorns?" Jareth countered. "Tales of the aboveground run just as rampid as our stories do aboveground."

Sarah nodded. "Do people from aboveground visit often?" She asked.

"There is the occasional visitor," Jareth said. "People I have met; trustworthy people who we conduct trade with, etc."

"I had no idea you were so reliant on the aboveground," Sarah commented.

"I'm not," Jareth clarified. "However you do have some useful products. I haven't yet been able to train our silkworms into producing the fine garments our ladies are so fond of." He touched the sleeve of Sarah's dress to highlight the delicate silk. "They seem to have the idea, but they have a nasty habit of falling in love with the silk, prefering to destroy it rather than hand it over to anyone else. Selfish little bastards, if you ask me."

Sarah hoped he didn't notice the chill that ran down her spine when his fingers briefly touched her shoulder.

As they passed a small shop at a particular corner, two Fae women exited, giggling to each other as their servants followed behind, trying to carry the results of what had obviously been an extensive shopping trip.

The blonde noticed Jareth first. Her demeanor instantly changed from giddy school girl to vixen. Her brunette friend, noticing the change, immediately followed the blonde's gaze to where Jareth and Sarah stood.

"Your Majesty!" The blonde exclaimed, dropping into a curtsey. Her friend followed suit. "Forgive me, but I didn't see you standing there."

Jareth moved away for a moment to take each of the ladies' hands in turn, dropping a proper kiss on the backs of both. "Lady Leanne, Lady Mae," he identified them both. "It has been an eternity."

Leanne, the fairer of the two, laughed appropriately and fluttered an intricately designed fan in front of her face. "Perhaps not that long, but several years none the less," she said. Her crystal eyes flitted to Sarah. "Who is your friend?"

Jareth pulled Sarah closer to Leanne and Mae. "This is Sarah," Jareth said. "She's visiting from aboveground.

Mae and Leanne exchanged a glance. "It's a pleasure to meet you," Mae finally said, extending her hand. Sarah looked up at Jareth, shrugged and then kissed the back of Mae's hand.

Mae pulled away and wiped her hand on the back of her skirt and Leanne laughed. "She's adorable, Jareth. I'm sure her antics must certainly provide you with hours of entertainment."

Sarah blushed angrily, aware of condescension when she heard it.

"She is a brilliant woman whose company I enjoy immensely," Jareth suddenly quipped, obviously irritated by Mae.

Sarah looked up at him, noting the cool, indifferent glare he was aiming at the gorgeous Fae women.

"If you'll excuse me, ladies," Jareth continued. "Sarah and I are late for an appointment. Send my regards to your families."

And then he placed one arm around Sarah's waist and clasped her hand in his, leading her from the two women who were now gawking at the pair like scolded school children.

* * *

They continued to walk for several minutes, perhaps as much as an hour. Neither spoke and Sarah was becoming increasingly uncomfortable with just how _comfortable_ Jareth's hand felt upon the curve of her midsection.

She tried to occupy her mind with other thoughts; the sight of a flower she had never seen before, the style of dress of the citizens of Setanta, the incredible breeze…but nothing could draw her mind away from the warmth on her side, emanating from the man to her left.

She shouldn't be here, enjoying what could only be described as a Sunday Stroll while her freedom depended on her solving the Labyrinth. She was probably running out of time as she thought, once again tricked by the masterful Goblin King. And now she had allowed him to take her to a mysterious new place, God knows how far from his castle.

She was completely under his control, but for some reason it didn't bother her as much as it should have.

The notion that Jareth had put some sort of spell on her to make her so submissive crossed her mind, but she decided that if he was going to go through all that trouble he would just render he completely within his power. Yet she still felt like the same old Sarah, with the same conflicting feelings about the man at her side.

As they walked, the streets became sparser of people. They were headed towards one of the largest castles Sarah had ever imagined, let alone seen. Yet it was still a distance off; a great expansive garden lay between Sarah and Jareth and this new castle.

Jareth led her to the garden entryway. A delicate stone passageway wound around exotic trees, bushes, flowers, vines and some genres of foliage Sarah could not give a name to. Yet all of the wildness surrounding her could not distract Sarah from something that was even more alluring.

Jareth had begun to hum.

It had started out as a mere whisper of sound that Sarah could not actually be sure she heard. But as they drew deeper into the gardens, the sound had grown louder and steadier until she was certain it was coming from Jareth's pale throat.

It was a soothing tune, something Sarah all at once knew and had never heard before. For several minutes, she closed her eyes, allowing Jareth to simply lead her wherever he intended.

His right hand was still resting around her waist, his left hand entwined with her right. It was an intimate embrace that remained proper, reminding Sarah of the covers of her historical romance novels she kept hidden under her bed. His left thumb had begun to move in slow circles over the tenderness of her wrist, sending rhythmic waves of pleasure shooting directly into Sarah's heart.

Some coherent part of Sarah's mind screamed against the entire situation, but that voice was being drowned out by a slow, steady hum that was the only constant in a land where nothing made sense.

"Sarah," Jareth whispered her name. Slowly, Sarah opened her eyes, realizing that they had stopped walking.

They stood a few hundred yards from the end of the gardens. Currently, a tree with enormous silvery leaves blocked out the world around them.

"Where are we?" Sarah asked.

"This is the home of my parents," Jareth said. "Timmius and Rosalind."

"Your parents?" Sarah squeaked. "Why are you bringing me to meet your parents?"

"The High King and Queen must meet any mortal that returns to the underground for a second time," Jareth said lamely. "This is strictly protocol."

"Oh," Sarah said, unable to hide the surprising disappointment of realizing that this trip had been business all along.

Jareth's heart wrenched as he watched Sarah's face redden and turn down to look at her feet.

She couldn't be disappointed, could she?

It wasn't a lie; the High King and Queen did like to meet most mortals spending an unusually long amount of time in the Labyrinth, but that was mainly for trade purposes or to determine trustworthiness.

But Timmius and Rosalind hadn't mentioned meeting Sarah.

And while his mother and father had been aware of Jareth's presence since he first arrived back in Setanta thanks to their omnipitent crystals, the choice to bring Sarah to his childhood home had been completely Jareth's decision.

* * *

"Timmius!" Rosalind motioned aggressively from the window she was peeking out of. "Timmius, I see them!"

"Come away from that window, you crazy woman!" Timmius said, shuffling towards his wife. "You'll frighten him away."

"I just can't believe he brought her here," Rosalind said, ignoring her husband and continuing to spy on her son. "It's been years since he's come home," she pointed out. "And now he comes home…and brings a woman! A mortal woman!"

Timmius sighed, lighting his pipe. "You're worse than a teenager," he informed his wife. "I don't know if you're happier that Jareth is in love or that you'll have something to gossip about with the ladies at tea tomorrow."

Rosalind turned and put her hands on her hips. "Put that out!" She said. "You're going to kill yourself."

Timmius sighed. "Horrible wench," he muttered.

"I heard that," Rosalind said, peering out the window again. "Honestly, Timmius. Why do you suppose he's here?"

Timmius tilted his head, much like the way his son did when considering something. "Perhaps he's seeking our approval of Sarah," he said. "Or perhaps this is simply an elaborate plan to defeat the mortal."

Rosalind's eyebrows shot up. "I'm sure that's not it," she said, sounding completely _un_sure.

"Well, either way," Timmius said, taking one more puff of his pipe before putting it out with a sad face, "I'm sure whatever's about to happen will feed the rumor mill for months."


	13. Majesties

**_For me, there are two things you must have in a Labyrinth fic: Fluffly JS goodness and a ball or gala. _**

**_This fic will contain both. _**

**_Please mind the rating in the chapter after this one. _**

**_Enjoy!_**

**_-Nico_**

* * *

****

When Jareth was a child, the enormous castle inherited by his parents was a veritable playground. For example, if one looked closely, they could see the gentle wearing of the banisters, having been slid down countless times by the precocious prince.

But as Sarah walked inside the main foyer, all she could see was the glistening pristine presence of glittering marble, silver and gold that filled the lavish home.

"Jareth!"

Rosalind's bell-like voice floated down from the top of a grand marble staircase. Jareth and Sarah both turned to the sound.

Sarah had never seen a more elegant looking woman. She was swathed in delicate blue and white silks that flowed around her sleek form like a living thing. Her silvery blond hair was fastened into an intricate mass of curls, topped of with what looked like diamond clasps.

The High Queen descended the stairs to where her son stood. Genuinely pleased to see Jareth, she embraced him, placing a kiss on his cheek.

Sarah wrung her hands nervously in her skirts as Rosalind caught sight of her, smiling as she approached the mortal.

"Sarah?" Rosalind asked.

Sarah nodded and then dropped into a quick, albeit awkward, curtsey.

"Oh stop," Rosalind waved her hand. "I refuse to have people groveling before me in my own house. You're a guest here."

"Thank you, Your Highness," Sarah said, liking the woman immediately.

"You're quite welcome," Rosalind said, linking arms with the mortal. "Now come along. My husband is waiting in the tearoom. The longer he's alone, the more chances he has to get into trouble."

Sarah looked over her shoulder at Jareth, who shrugged and followed.

* * *

"…and before I knew it, I had fallen right off the edge of the stage into the orchestra pit!"

Timmius and Rosalind howled with laughter. Sarah took another sip of her tea, catching Jareth's glance.

He was smiling as well.

"Oh Sarah," Rosalind said, catching her breath. "Were you embarrassed?"

Sarah shrugged. "At the time, yes. There's nothing worse than being the only fifth grader to fall off the stage during the talent show. Everyone called me Wobbly Williams for years afterwards!"

This elicited another round of joyful laughter.

Sarah smiled into her cup of tea. For the past hour or so, Timmius and Rosalind (they had insisted Sarah call them by their first names after a half hour of "your majesties") had been engaged by the pretty mortal their son had unexpectedly brought to Setanta.

Rosalind found herself approving whole-heartedly of the woman. True, Sarah was a bit thin and definitely naïve to the ways of The Underground, but that was nothing that a little good food and a few history lessons couldn't fix.

Yes, this woman was a perfect match for her son. And that thought provoked Rosalind's next question.

"Are you married, Sarah?"

Sarah's teacup clattered noisily against the saucer she placed it upon. Jareth shot his mother a murderous glance, but said nothing. The truth of the matter was that even _he_ was curious how Sarah would answer.

"No," Sarah said, clearing her throat. "I am not married."

"Betrothed, then?" Timmius asked. Sarah shook her head and laughed a bit.

"Not to my knowledge," she replied.

"Any children?" Rosalind followed up. Sarah shook her head again. "Would you like children?" Rosalind asked.

Sarah blinked. "I suppose I haven't really thought about it. I mean, I adore children…but I'm not certain what sort of a mother I would make. Plus there's the whole husband thing…"

Rosalind laughed. "I'm of the opinion that a woman can never be fully prepared for motherhood." She placed a pale hand over her son's. "The Gods know how much trouble I had with this one."

"The Gods?" Timmius scoffed. "The entire _kingdom_ knew about this little terror."

"Alright, that's enough," Jareth said, yet his voice was warm.

"Was someone a troublemaker?" Sarah asked, wiggling an eyebrow in Jareth's direction.

"You have no idea," Rosalind said dramatically. "I spent the better part of my third century with laryngitis as a result of lecturing my only child."

Timmius leaned over to Sarah. "My wife doesn't believe in corporal punishment," he informed her. "I still say that the little rogue would have benefited from a few good whacks."

The elderly Fae made a smacking motion that caused Sarah to giggle.

"What could I have possibly done to warrant such slander at my expense," Jareth moaned.

Rosalind's eyebrows shot up. "Shall I start with the fire that destroyed all our stables…or perhaps you'd like to explain just what you were thinking when you turned all of our house staff into toads? Or maybe we should talk about the week that you insisted on living on the roof…or how about the time…"

"Enough!" Jareth said, holding up his hand and laughing. "I take it back. You should have beaten me mercilessly into submission."

Timmius gestured to his wife as if to say, 'see? He would have been fine with the beatings.'

"I could never hit a child," Rosalind replied, smoothing back a wayward piece of Jareth's hair. "Especially not my little prince."

Sarah smiled at the obvious warmth between Rosalind and Jareth.

A round little Fae maid suddenly appeared at the entryway to the tearoom.

"Sorry to interrupt," she said, smiling. "But dinner is being served in the main dining room."

"Good heavens, is it dinnertime already?" Rosalind said, squinting at a 13-houred clock. "We've been talking for hours! Oh Sarah, you must be famished. Come, Timmius. The sooner you change into your dining clothes the sooner we can get some meat on this poor girl's bones!"

Timmius groaned. "_Why_ do I have to change for dinner, Rosa?"

Rosalind rolled her eyes. "You've been doing it for a millennium, you'd think you'd be used to it by now." She looked back to where Jareth and Sarah were now standing in respectful anticipation of their departure. "We'll be down in just a few minutes. Don't wait for us."

"And don't take the turkey leg," Timmius added, being shuffled out of the tearoom by his wife. "I call first dibs."

Sarah laughed as the King and Queen departed, leaving her alone with Jareth.

"They're wonderful," Sarah said once she was certain Rosalind and Timmius were out of earshot. "And they love you very much."

"Family dynamics remain the same, no matter what the atmosphere," Jareth said. "And it's been a while since I've visited."

"So what, you brought me here as a buffer?" Sarah teased. "I guess you can't get in trouble for not visiting if you bring a guest."

Jareth smiled. "Family dynamics," he said again. Sarah laughed.

"Thank you for bringing me here," she said honestly. "I'm still not sure exactly _why_ you did…but it's been so lovely. I feel honored to have met the High King and Queen."

Jareth nodded. "You are welcome."

They stared at each other in silence for a moment.

"Jareth, did you mean what you said back in town? When those Fae women were making fun of me?" Sarah asked quietly.

Jareth thought back to what he had said for a moment.

"_She is a brilliant woman whose company I enjoy immensely."_

She was looking up at him, her eyes glimmering with an obvious hint of hope.

"Yes," Jareth said, his mouth suddenly dry. "I meant it."

Sarah smiled. She brazenly took his hand within hers, wrapping her fingers around his. "Come on," she said. "I'm sure the dining room is amazing. Show me."

Jareth laughed and followed.

And just for a moment, he allowed himself to forget about the fact that he would eventually have to return Sarah to finish running the Labyrinth.

* * *

Dinner passed in the same happy fashion as tea had. Jareth had relaxed considerably, even indulging in a post-dinner glass of wine although he rarely drank.

Sarah, however, was joining Timmius in their fourth glass. Timmius easily drained the red liquid from his crystal cup, while Sarah was only about halfway through when her head starting spinning with the delicious sensation of being drunk.

"Okay," she laughed. "You win."

Timmius placed his empty glass down with a satisfied grunt. "I may be an old man, but I can drink anyone in the Underground under the table," he informed Sarah. "Although, you weren't much of a challenge."

Sarah laughed again. "I'm not much of a drinker," she confessed.

Rosalind patted her husband's hand. "That's enough for you, too."

"Spoil sport," Timmius said, squeezing his wife's hand.

Rosalind smiled and then turned her attentions to Jareth and Sarah. "It's getting late," she commented. "Jareth, perhaps you should show Sarah to her rooms and let her get settled in. Then, perhaps the two of you could take a walk in the gardens. It's positively lovely this time of…"

"Excuse me," Sarah interrupted gently. "I don't mean to cut you off, Rosalind, but…my rooms? Will I be spending the night?"

Rosalind blinked. "Well, I had assumed you would be. Is that not the case, Jareth?"

"I suppose that would be up to Sarah," Jareth replied non-committedly.

"I would be so pleased if you would spend the night," Rosalind gushed. "It isn't very often Jareth comes to visit…and it's even less often that my husband and I have the pleasure of entertaining guests. Oh please stay, Sarah."

Sarah looked at the older woman's face and knew that there was no way to say no.

"If it's okay with Jareth…and doesn't interfere with our…previous engagements…then I would be honored to stay," Sarah said.

Rosalind and Timmius turned to their son.

"Our 'previous engagements' can be postponed a bit longer," Jareth said.

Rosalind clapped her hands together. "Wonderful! I'll have the chefs prepare a huge breakfast tomorrow. Then perhaps we could discuss the festivities at the end of the week."

"Festivities?" Sarah questioned.

"The annual summer gala is in four days," Timmius explained. "It's my wife's favorite time of the year."

"And it would be so helpful to have another woman around to help with some of the preparations," Rosalind hinted.

"Alright, enough meddling for one night," Timmius declared, rising to his feet. "Let the poor girl get some rest before you plan out the rest of her life."

Timmius took his wife's arm and began to lead her out of the dining room.

"Think about it, Sarah," Rosalind called over her shoulder. "It will be so much fun!"

Sarah waved goodnight.

"She adores you," Jareth told Sarah, finishing the rest of his wine.

"I like her very much too," Sarah replied. "But…"

"But?"

"But the Labyrinth…I'm supposed to be there…not here…" Sarah struggled to find her words.

Jareth held up a hand. "I understand this is completely unorthodox, Sarah," he said gently. "But perhaps, for just a little while, we can forget about the Labyrinth."

"But Hoggle and Didymus…"

"They are fine," Jareth interjected. "I have placed a time freeze on the entire Labyrinth, which is protocol when I am away. They won't even have a memory of me doing so."

"That must be convenient," Sarah commented. 'To be able to pause time whenever you wish."

Jareth shrugged. "I rarely do it," he said. "There has never really been a reason to."

Sarah smiled.

"Are you tired?" Jareth asked. "I'm sure my mother has provided you with one of the most lavish rooms in the castle…would you like for me to bring you there?"

Sarah shook her head, amazed at how different Jareth seemed. "I'm not tired yet," she said. "I would actually like to see more of the gardens. I'm sure they're amazing at night."

She paused. Did she really just hint at a date with the Goblin King?

Jareth offered her arm. "They are amazing," he told her. Then, dipping his mouth closer to her ear he added softly, "but they pale in comparison to you."

And together they headed to the seclusion of the gardens, the Labyrinth and all the confusion of their relationship shoved into a temporary dark corner of both their minds.


	14. Thunder or Lightning

_**Hey, when you guys review, feel free to give a little info about yourself or your stories. This site should be used for networking as well as for enjoying fiction about our favorite characters.**_

_**Plus, I'm always interested in "meeting" my readers. The internet is a fabulous thing. ;)**_

_**A shorter chapter this time…but hopefully you'll like it anyway!**_

_**-Nico**_

* * *

The wine she had drank earlier was having a dizzying effect on the world around Sarah.

But she liked it.

Sarah had managed to conceal just how drunk she was around Jareth's parents, but now, as she spun around in the moonlight, she felt dangerously free of inhibitions.

They had walked several yards deep into the garden when Sarah had spotted the enormous fountain she was now twirling beside.

Jareth stood back a bit, simply watching.

She was glorious.

Most of her thick hair was still confined to the style Jareth had decided upon when changing her clothing, but several stubborn strands had come free, gently swaying around her face as she spun. Under the moon, her skin had taken on an iridescent glow normally associated with the Fae. On Sarah, it looked like a special effect, highlighting her curves against the darkness of night.

"You're going to make yourself sick," Jareth warned, moving a bit closer to her.

Sarah stopped swirling and gave her feet a moment to find firm ground. "I'm sorry," she laughed. "It's just so incredible here; I almost forgot where I was for a second."

Jareth's heart flipped inside his chest. "You are pleased, then?"

Sarah laughed again, her cheeks flushing with the action. "Why should the all-mighty Goblin King care about the happiness of one insignificant mortal girl?"

Jareth smiled. "Well, I didn't bring you here hoping you would be miserable, Sarah."

Sarah plopped down on the marble edge of the fountain, allowing her fingers to trail into the perfect water inside. "So why _did_ you bring me here," she paused for a moment and then looked up at him adding, "Jareth."

The sound of his name in her voice made him feel vulnerable.

"Sarah," Jareth began gently, "must I have a reason for everything I do?"

Sarah considered the question. "No," she said, leaning dangerously close to the fountain's pool and flashing him a mischievous smile. "But I'd still like you to answer me."

Jareth sat next to her, watching as her fingers made tiny rippled designs in the water beside them. "How about we make a deal, Sarah," he said, his voice all at once seductive and playful.

Sarah looked up at him. "What sort of a deal?"

Jareth smirked. He had her attention.

"I will tell you the reason I decided to bring you here if you answer some questions I have," Jareth said, sounding just a bit mischievous.

Sarah thought for a moment and then tilted her head to one side. "How many questions do you get to ask?"

"Three," Jareth promptly answered. "And you must be completely honest."

"Three questions for one answer?" Sarah shook her head. "That's not fair."

"Still in pursuit of a fair world, are we Sarah?" Jareth teased.

"Always," Sarah replied.

"Alright, I get two questions," Jareth compromised. "That seems _fair_."

Sarah considered and then shrugged, the alcohol in her system diminishing her negotiating skills. "And you have to answer my question honestly too," Sarah clarified. Jareth nodded. "Okay, deal," she said, sticking out her hand. Jareth smiled, wrapping his hand around hers and shaking it in one fluid motion.

He regarded her for a moment, his long legs crossed. "You must answer truthfully," he reminded her.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "I said I would," she told him.

Jareth smirked.

"The first time you were here, did you know what you were refusing when you told me that I had no power over you?"

Sarah's eyebrows flitted together. "I was refusing to let you win," she said honestly. "Refusing to give up Toby."

Jareth nodded. She had been too young to understand. This was just further evidence.

It was a balm to his heart that Sarah had not realized exactly what he had been offering her all those years ago. For too long he had carried around the burden of thinking that she had refused him because of _who he was_…not because of a silly child he probably would have given back anyway.

Jareth smiled and took Sarah's hand in his. He had removed his gloves, whether magically or mechanically Sarah could not be certain, but now as she felt his slender fingers rubbing the top of her hand, she didn't care.

"My second question is this," he said softly. "Why didn't you dream of me?"

Sarah's head snapped up to meet his eyes.

She had promised she would be completely honest.

And so she took a deep breath.

"I _did_ dream of you, Jareth," she admitted quietly. "A hundred times more than anyone else in the Labyrinth. But that's just it," she said, clasping his hand a bit tighter. "Whenever I dreamt of you, you _weren't in the Labyrinth. _You were always in a setting familiar to me…in my kitchen…standing in a park…" she blushed. "In my bedroom."

Jareth was surprised by this admission. He wouldn't admit it to her, but he was devastated by the lack of his presence in Sarah's dreams. He had believed that his impact upon her was so trivial that her subconscious had refused to give in to a repeat image of himself.

Now he didn't know how to react to the admittance.

"Say _something_," Sarah said, avoiding his gaze.

"Why didn't you tell me you had dreamt of me," he asked.

"That's three questions," she told him, smiling devilishly. "Now answer _my_ question, Jareth. Why did you bring me here?"

Jareth frowned. Perhaps he shouldn't have made this deal. He stood, looking up at the starry night sky.

"You would have won again," he whispered.

"What?" Sarah asked, standing and walking up behind him. "What did you just say?"

Jareth turned to her. She was unable to suppress a gasp as she found herself face to face with the very embodiment of mystical beauty.

"You would have won," he repeated. "And it would have been over far too soon."

Sarah's brow furrowed. "What would have been over?"

Jareth sighed, allowing his hands to become entwined with hers. He leant forward, placing his forehead against hers. Sarah stiffened slightly at the sudden closeness, but did not pull away.

"That's two questions," he told her, bringing his lips to hers in a fleeting moment of indulgence.

Perhaps it was the wine, perhaps it was the incredibly romantic setting…but Sarah did not allow herself to think too much about what was happening. She simply tilted her head up and received Jareth's kiss, smiling into him as she felt his hand wrap possessively around her waist.

In return, Sarah allowed her fingers to wind carelessly into the thick blonde hair at the back of Jareth's head, pulling him subconsciously closer to her. After a moment, her body had seamlessly melded with his. He dipped his head to the crook of her neck, kissing the delicate flesh exposed there.

"This is so strange," Sarah rasped, opening her eyes for a moment to take in the blanket of stars above her. "I feel like this isn't really happening."

"But it is," Jareth said against her skin, drawing Goosebumps from their hiding places.

"Jareth," Sarah breathed his name. "Will you answer one more question? Please?"

He pulled away, opening his eyes slowly. He brushed a wayward lock of hair from Sarah's eyes and nodded.

"What was I refusing when I told you that you had no power over me?" She asked.

Jareth sighed. "You refused me, my world, and the chance to be a Queen."

Sarah's eyes opened wide, her mouth slack.

Before she could reply, a deafening crack of thunder split the previously calm night sky. Rain fell just as suddenly, in blinding sheets of warm water that instantly soaked both Sarah and Jareth to the bone.


	15. Truth

**_Another short one, but an IMPORTANT ONE!_**

**_Keep going with those reviews! I love them!_**

**_-Nico_**

* * *

****

For several minutes, Jareth and Sarah had merely stood in the rain.

There was something metaphoric about the sudden storm…a sort of natural washing away of preconceived notions. As the rain pelted them both, washing away make-up, dampening perfectly coifed hair, subduing the glitz and glitter that generally personified Jareth.

They had both looked up at the sky and then back to each other, both laughing at the sight of the other.

Jareth had taken her hand, leading her in a dead run through the gardens back towards the castle. Sarah was breathless with laughter as they fled, ignoring the mud her heels were kicking up and the gentle smack of branches in her face.

Together, they burst through the servants entrance and into the kitchen, causing a lingering maid to drop her soapy sponge and shriek.

"Your Highness!" She squeaked, adjusting her silvery hair.

"Robertha," Jareth said, still laughing. "I apologize for frightening you."

Sarah tugged his sleeve and pointed discretely downwards to the puddle of mud they were tracking across the just-cleaned kitchen floor.

"And I also apologize for destroying your hard work," he added. "If you'll permit me?"

The maid nodded.

With a wave of his hand, the kitchen was once again spotless. He and Sarah were still wet, but free of mud.

"Thank you, Your Highness," the maid said, bobbing a quick curtsey and then scurrying away.

"She's always been scared of me," Jareth informed Sarah. "Ever since I was a child."

"I'm sure you gave her good reason to be," Sarah replied. "From the stories your mother told…"

Jareth raised up his hand. "Let's not start with that again."

Sarah laughed. Something of an uncomfortable silence descended upon the two. Jareth lifted a strand of Sarah's damp hair, flicking it on her nose and sending tiny droplets of water across her face.

She smiled. "I've had a wonderful time today," she said honestly. "I can't pretend that I understand why you've decided to take me on this little…detour…but I'm thankful that you did."

Jareth looked down at her, letting his fingers slide down the side of her wet cheek. "I'm not the man in that book you read, Sarah," he said suddenly.

Sarah snapped her neck up to look at him. "I never said you were."

Jareth shook his head. "I was a villain in your eyes before I even spoke my first words to you," he said. "You saw me as a monster who stole children and turned them into goblins; you saw me as the root of all your problems when, in actuality, everything I did I did because you asked me to."

He moved away from her, sadness visible in his eyes.

"Jareth," Sarah began, "in the past 24 hours, my entire notion of you has changed. Yes, I see all those things you mentioned before, but instead of seeing _only _those things, I now see more."

"Such as?" Jareth asked.

Sarah smiled. "You never miss an opportunity to stroke your own ego, do you?"

Jareth shrugged. "I wouldn't be a very good king if I did."

Sarah took his hand in hers, subconsciously bringing it to her heart. "But you _are_ a good king…a devoted son…a well-liked man with the respect of your subjects," she said empathically. "I had never known about that side of you before."

"Well, the well-liked, devoted king doesn't exactly make for the most exciting of fairy tales, does it?" Jareth said.

"On the contrary, I find it very exciting," Sarah said, leaning in brazenly. "Very, very exciting."

Her lips were a breath away from his own when the kitchen door suddenly swung open, causing Sarah to jump.

Timmius stood in the doorway, a large iron fire poker in one hand, and the other hand holding back Rosalind who was peering over his shoulder nervously.

"Oh," Timmius said, sounding disappointed. "It's just _them."_

"Were you hoping for an intruder?" Rosalind said, tying the belt of her silken robe tighter and making her way into the kitchen to address her son and Sarah. "How was your walk in the gar…you're both all wet!"

Sarah pushed her hair back behind her ears, embarrassed to be so disheveled in front of the High King and Queen.

Although, with Timmius in his nightshift and Rosalind in curlers, formality and propriety hardly seemed to be an issue.

Rosalind took Sarah's hand. "Jareth!" She exclaimed. "This poor girl is freezing to death! I won't have our first quest in God-knows-how-long catch a cold in my house! Come with me, dearest," she said, this time to Sarah. "I'll show you your rooms."

Sarah tossed a glance over her shoulder, mouthing the words "good-night" and then turned her attentions back to the woman practically dragging her from the kitchen.

Timmius waited for the women to leave and then turned to his only son, who was now leaning on one of the kitchen's marble countertops, his back to the elderly man.

"There was no freezing spell, was there Jareth?"

Jareth turned abruptly, about to lie. But his father's knowing eyes halted the words before they even escaped Jareth's lips.

"There was," Jareth said quietly. "But I lifted it just after we transported to Setanta."

"Her time to solve the Labyrinth has expired," Timmius stated the obvious.

Jareth nodded.

"And now you've gone and fallen in love with the girl, which makes telling her that she has no choice but to stay in the Labyrinth somewhat difficult," Timmius continued.

Jareth swallowed and nodded again.

Timmius gave a low whistle. "Well, my son, you have gotten yourself into quite a pickle."

"I can only hope she falls in love with me and doesn't want to return aboveground anyhow," Jareth said, sounding positively bereft of strength.

Timmius nodded. "Yes. Quite a pickle indeed."


	16. Queen of Hearts

**_Sorry for the delay in this chapter...I've been insanely busy! Updates will be more frequent again now. _**

**_Thanks to all the new readers we have along with us. I set a goal for myself to get at least 100 reviews on this fic...and I'm almost there! _**

**_Should I aim for 200? hmmm..._**

**_Enjoy!_**

**_-Nico_**

* * *

As peculiar as her new settings were, Sarah found herself blending seamlessly into the bustling life of royalty around her.

She had spent the previous evening sleeping atop a mattress of the softest material she had ever felt…a mattress so incredibly luxurious that she had been asleep less than three minutes after Rosalind had acted as her personal maid, dressing her in a silken white nightgown that rivaled any article of regular clothing Sarah possessed aboveground.

There was a part of her that still resisted against the abrupt change in her visit to the Labyrinth…it seemed one moment she was fighting for her life and now she was being treated like a princess. That small, obnoxious voice of reason screamed to her, told her that everything happening around her was too good to be true…that she had treaded into dangerous, uncontrollable waters with no life vest.

But that voice was quickly becoming almost inaudible with every second Sarah spent in Setanta.

Rosalind exhaled heavily and placed her hands on her hips, surveying the enormous ballroom she and Sarah were standing in.

"It's all wrong," the older Fae said, sounding utterly disappointed. "The colors…that bright red…it's just _wrong._"

Sarah looked from Rosalind's creased face to the masses of crimson flowers being assembled into huge displays by tired-looking servants.

"I sort of like the red," Sarah offered, picking up a strange bloom of the aforementioned color that had fallen during transportation.

"Do you?" Rosalind tilted her head, looking at the displays again. "Alright," she finally said. "The red stays…but only if we have two more arrangements in white."

The servants breathed a collective sigh of relief, happy that they would not have to remove all of the red flowers from the ballroom.

Sarah smiled, thinking again of Alice in Wonderland, except _this_ Queen seemed to be quite the opposite from the one in the story.

"Rosalind, if you don't mind me asking, why not just use magic to prepare the ballroom for the gala?" Sarah asked, genuinely curious.

"I prefer not to use magic if unnecessary," she replied easily. "Unlike my son and husband, I enjoy the process of gratification, not just the gratification itself."

Sarah nodded. "It's not the destination, it's the journey," she said.

Rosalind smiled. "Exactly."

Sarah grinned as well. She had grown very fond of Rosalind in a very short amount of time. She felt a connection to this woman with whom she had barley anything in common.

Barely anything except…

"I see we're off to an early start this morning, ladies."

Both Rosalind and Sarah turned to see Jareth walking into the ballroom.

Sarah was wholly unprepared for the weakness that grew in her knees as she drank in the sight of him.

He looked different. Something about Setanta had changed him. His skin was more flushed…smoother. The darkness that sometimes lingered under his mismatched eyes was gone, replaced with taut skin that seemed ageless. His hair seemed thicker…his chest broader; his lips fuller.

Simply beautiful.

Sarah found herself wondering if the unstable, merciless atmosphere of the Labyrinth was to blame for the small imperfections about Jareth that she hadn't even noticed until they were gone.

"I don't have much time," Rosalind said, greeting her son with a light kiss on the cheek. "In three days, the entire _kingdom_ will be on my doorstep." She took Sarah by the hand. "And Sarah is helping me."

"Is she?" Jareth asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sarah shrugged. "I told her I liked the red flowers."

Jareth laughed. "Well, I hate to impede your process, Mother, but I'm afraid I have come for Sarah."

A moment of fear flashed through Sarah's stomach.

Was he sending her back to the Labyrinth?

The same fear shot through Rosalind, whose playful demeanor instantly vanished. "Yes, of course," she said, squeezing Sarah's hand lightly before letting go.

Sarah smiled at the woman and then found her hand wrapped within Jareth's leather glove. There was a brief, dizzying sensation of transportation, and then the world steadied.

"Jeez," Sarah said, blinking her eyes into focus. "How about a little warning?"

Jareth smiled. "I apologize," he said unapologetically. "But I was afraid if I didn't leave immediately my mother would force me to fold dinner napkins or some other such nonsense."

Sarah smiled a bit anxiously. "So, we're not going back to the Labyrinth?"

Jareth blinked. "Is that why you thought I had come for you?"

Sarah nodded.

"Do you wish to return to the Labyrinth?" He asked, his voice tight in his throat.

Sarah considered the question. The sooner she returned to the Labyrinth, the sooner she could get home.

The sooner she would leave the Underground, perhaps forever.

"Not necessarily," she said carefully. "I mean, you obviously wanted to spend some time back in Setanta…and I'd love to see the gala…"

Jareth smiled.

"And besides," Sarah said. "You froze time, so you obviously don't mind a little delay in my winning again."

Jareth's eyes darkened, but not for the reason Sarah thought.

"I'm sorry," she said almost instantly. "I…I don't know why I thought it was alright to joke about it."

Jareth blinked. "Perhaps it would be best to not discuss the Labyrinth until after the gala," he said slowly. "If you desire to stay in Setanta until then, that is."

Sarah's face brightened. "I would like that," she admitted quietly. Then, she began to lean in for a kiss.

But Jareth stopped her, moving his lips away at the last minute and standing.

"I have some business to attend to," he said suddenly, avoiding Sarah's confused face. "Will you be alright back with my mother?"

His voice had become cold. Sarah could only assume that she had angered him by insinuating that she would defeat him again. Gone was the man she had run in the rain with the night before, replaced by the cold and cruel Goblin King once more.

"I'll be alright," Sarah said, tears threatening to overwhelm her unexpectedly.

Jareth nodded and took her hand a bit roughly.

And before she knew it she was back in the ballroom, Jareth nowhere to be found.

Without Jareth to steady her after the unfamililar process of transportation, she crumpled unceremoniously to the floor, the lilac colored dress she had been given to wear pooling around her kneeling form. The sound of Sarah's soft sobs drew the attention of Rosalind who had been arguing with one of her servants over the position of a decidedly too-big red flower display.

"Sarah!" Rosalind exclaimed, rushing over to where the small mortal knelt, struggling against her tears. "What happened?"

Sarah allowed herself to fall into the embrace of the Fae, trying not to dampen her flowing silk with tears.

"Hush now," Rosalind said soothingly, rubbing Sarah's back and quietly dismissing the small group of servants who had gathered around the curious scene. "It's alright, dear."

For several minutes, Sarah remained in Rosalind's motherly embrace, crying out all her frustrations over the past few days. When her sobbing had subsided, Rosalind helped her to her feet and smoothed the girl's rumpled hair.

"Come now," she said softly. "Let's have some tea and lunch. Perhaps then you can tell me what has upset you so."

* * *

Jareth soared recklessly over the Labyrinth in owl form. He was angry, but not at Sarah.

For the first time in his life, he was angry with himself.

The decision to lift the freezing spell came in a split second, just after Jareth's feet touched Setanta soil. He would let Sarah's time run out and ensure himself a victory.

So why didn't he _feel_ victorious instead of suffocating in the guilt of deceiving Sarah?

_It had to be done, _a small voice in the back of Jareth's head reminded him. _She would have won…and you never would have seen her again. _

He swooped dangerously close to a treetop, nearly losing control of his flight as he thought about never seeing the woman he loved again.

But now, in addition to the justifying voice in his head, there was another…a softer, more sensible voice that asked one question over and over again to the point of insanity…

Would it have been better to allow Sarah her victory and never see her again or spend an eternity with her in the Underground, locked together in hatred?

He would never know now, since his decision had already been made.

Sarah had wanted to stay in Setanta, she had been honest about that much. Yet she had mentioned that damned freezing spell again and had even hinted at her impending defeat of him.

Then she had leaned in to kiss him…but he couldn't! Damn his conscience! He couldn't kiss her when he knew he had deceived her…couldn't accept her affection when it wasn't warranted.

He needed a plan. He needed to start over…to make Sarah fall in love with him…to make her _want_ to stay with him…

It was the only way.

Only a few of the Labyrinth's inhabitants saw the tan and white owl suddenly change direction in mid air, heading full speed in the direction of Setanta.


	17. Guilt's Magic

**_I'm loving the reviews, guys! Enjoy !_**

**_-Nico_**

* * *

"I'm sorry I made such a fool of myself," Sarah said, stirring a lump of sugar into her tea. "I guess I'm just a little overwhelmed."

Rosalind made a flippant gesture with her hand. "I'm not here to judge your behavior, Sarah. You've been through an extraordinary experience in a very short amount of time. I would have expected you to break down under the pressure much sooner than this."

Sarah briefly thought about how she had, in fact, already broken down once before in the Labyrinth…in the Day of Eternal Night…but decided not to mention this to Rosalind.

The two women were seated in an impressive solar room, complete with hundreds of exotic plants and a ceiling that could be opened to let in the cool Setanta breeze. Rosalind had used her magic to produce the most delicious tea Sarah had ever tasted, explaining how this was one of those times when using magic was convenient.

Mortals fascinated Rosalind. They were so incredibly fragile. Even this mortal, who was at the peak of her health, could be felled by one tiny germ or slip of the step. Mortals were blessed with incredible passion and vibrancy, but cursed with a decidedly short amount of time to make something of such assets.

"Would you like to tell me what happened between you and Jareth?" Rosalind asked gently.

Sarah sighed and placed her teacup aside. "Nothing really," she said. "It was my fault. I basically told him that I would defeat him again when we got to the Labyrinth…and I guess it made him angry. One moment he was serene and pleasant and the next he was dropping me back into the ballroom like a sack of potatoes."

Rosalind laughed at the mental imagery. "Jareth has always been a bit dramatic," she said. "I'm certain that if he is angry, he won't be for long."

"I suppose it doesn't really matter anyhow," Sarah said, sounding a bit sad. "Because when I go back to the Labyrinth, I _will_ win again and he'll hate me forever anyway."

Rosalind blinked at the young woman's sudden forcefulness. She was strong, this Sarah Williams. Rosalind had no doubt that if Jareth _did_ bring Sarah back to the Labyrinth, the mortal would be true to her word, defeating the great Goblin King once again.

_If_ he brought her back.

Rosalind wasn't so naïve as to suspect that her son had nothing but innocent intentions when he brought Sarah to Setanta. As High Queen and a very perceptive mother, she knew that Jareth had something planned.

She just couldn't be certain what.

Yet Rosalind did not include Sarah in on her suspicions. The poor girl was obviously already struggling with enough.

She simply smiled and took another sip of her tea.

* * *

Jareth peered into his crystal. Sarah was sitting cross-legged on a chair in his parents' library, completely immersed in whatever text she had discovered.

She was completely alone.

If he were going to speak with her, now would be the time to do so.

Jareth refused to admit that he was anxious, but rather blamed the stubborn wrinkles in his billowy black shirt for his slow progress.

After several hours of flight, Jareth had discovered the solution to his problem. It was rather simple, really.

All he had to do was make certain Sarah fell in love with him.

Once that daunting task was accomplished, the power would be back in Jareth's court. When she admitted her love and resolved to stay with him, always, then he could decide whether or not to tell her that she really had no choice in the matter anyway.

But what if… 

That annoying voice was back…that conscience that had remained dormant within Jareth's breast for so long had finally decided to speak up…

_What if she doesn't love you?_

_What if she discovers your betrayal far before she falls in love with you?_

_What if she falls in love with you, only to demand to be taken back to her world anyhow?_

Jareth shook his head violently, finally silencing the voice he now identified as none other than Guilt.

And the now silent Guilt made way for another, more familiar voice to speak. It was the voice that complimented Jareth when he stole a child…the voice that laughed when subjects begged for mercy…the voice that prided itself on being the Puck of Jareth's mind, causing trouble and relishing in the fulsomeness of mischievous behavior.

There's one way to be certain she falls in love with you… 

"No," Jareth said aloud, even though it was his own personality he was fighting with. "I will not use magic on her."

The voice seemed to snicker and then fade once again into the recesses of his mind.

* * *

Sarah flipped the book on her lap closed, moving her head from side to side slowly, sighing as the bones cracked pleasantly.

She rubbed her eyes and looked at the small clock resting on the mantle above a now dying fire.

It was late; she had read straight through dinner. Vaguely she remembered a small fae servant coming to fetch her for the aforementioned meal…and just as vaguely she remembered shooing the young woman away as she was completely immersed in another fantastic tale by an unnamed Underground author she knew nothing about.

The stories were rich in adventure; several times Sarah had found herself dangerously close to falling off her seat as she read through the escapades of brave knights, proud kings and powerful countries. They almost all contained a love story mingled within the action, which proved to make Sarah's time in Setanta pass even faster than it already was.

But now her stomach was rumbling, reminding her of her missed meal. She placed her book on the table beside her and stood, wincing as pins and needles shot through the foot she had been sitting on.

The soft white dress she had decided to wear, courtesy of an already full wardrobe designed by the hands of the Queens' magical seamstresses, was horribly wrinkled. Sarah pawed at the gauze-like material for a few moments before deciding that the hour was so late, the castle halls would be virtually empty.

With that thought in mind, she also removed the delicate crystal heels that looked gorgeous but pinched her feet mercilessly. She sighed in relief as she rubbed the blood back into toes.

It seemed that not even magic could solve the riddle of sacrificing comfort for fashion.

Too far gone in her own pursuit of comfort, Sarah also began pulling the countless pins that held her hair in a delicate upsweep. She yanked and tugged until one by one the tiny silver clips rested in a tidy pile on top of the book she had been reading. Again, she audibly sighed as she ran her fingers through the mass of curls atop her head, giggling slightly as she caught a glimpse of her lion-like appearance in one of the library's windows.

Now comfortable, albeit slightly rumpled looking, crept out into the hallway, quickly looking from left to right to assure her solitude.

Then, she darted out in the hallway, feeling very much like a child sneaking around for a midnight snack.

She smiled as she realized that was _exactly _what she was.

The kitchen, unfortunately, was on the complete opposite side of the mansion. Sarah was quickly and easily lost within the maze of hallways and intricate stairwells. She knew she was heading in the right general direction, although it would probably take her a while to stumble across her destination.

Suddenly, a flash of darkness caught Sarah's eye. She whirled around to where one hallway branched off and caught the faintest glimpse of a shadow moving.

"Hello?" Sarah's heart thudded in her chest. _Calm down, _she told herself. _You're acting like a kid after a ghost story. _"Is someone there?"

The lights in the hallway suddenly dimmed and then brightened, as if answering Sarah's question.

Another flash of movement…this time from behind her. She spun again, her hair whipping her cheek. "I know someone's there," she said, her voice shaking. "This isn't funny!"

A noise…

Her name…

The voice was familiar enough, but still disembodied.

"Jareth?" Sarah called softly. "Jareth, is that you?"

She felt his presence before she saw him. He was behind her. The same slight electric charge that seemed to follow Jareth was all around her.

She felt his gloved hands come first to rest on her shoulders, the fingertips dancing slowly down the length of both her arms. Then he changed his path, circling one large hand around the swell of her hip and allowing the other to interlock with her own, bringing both hands together as one resting just below Sarah's heartbeat.

"I thought you were angry with me," Sarah said, her throat dry. "I thought…I…"

"Shhh," Jareth cooed, dipping his lips to the crook of her neck.

Sarah closed her eyes and let her head fall back just a bit. She turned off her mind, silencing confusing thoughts as Jareth's mouth continued its trail towards her earlobe.

She would let nothing interrupt this moment of tenderness.

Her stomach, however, had other thoughts in mind.

For a split second, Jareth thought the growling sound was an actual dragon, until Sarah giggled.

She turned to face him, still laughing. "Sorry," she shrugged. "I skipped dinner."

Jareth smiled, taking Sarah by the hand. "So did I," he said softly, leading her in the correct direction of the kitchen.


	18. Escorting Sarah

**_Ugh. Another hand surgery prevented me from finishing this chapter earlier. I'm starting to feel like a science experiment. Luckily, things have healed enough for some writing..._**

**_and the next scene is the ball!_**

**_Enjoy, and thanks for your patience! Please excuse the typos...it's hard to type with tons of bandages on my hand! Also, I don't know why, but the "break line" option isn't working. I hope transitions in scenes aren't too confusing!_**

**_-Nico_**

"No, you have to hold it like this…otherwise the bow will come back and hit you in the face again."

Jareth correctly positioned the weapon Sarah was holding, smirking as he watched her bite her lip in a heightened stage of concentration.

As Jareth moved back, he nodded his encouragement. Sarah plucked the bow, sending the arrow flying. It missed its intended target, namely a stack of hay with an improvised bull's eye, but it came much closer than previous attempts.

"Very good," Jareth nodded. "You've made progress."

Sarah smiled at the compliment. "I don't think I'm quite ready for a battle yet."

Jareth flipped his hand. "We don't use bows in battle anymore anyway," he shot her a mischievous look. "Honestly, Sarah. It _is_ the middle of the fifteen hundredth century."

Sarah laughed, watching as Jareth took the bow from her and placed it back on the huge rack of other assorted weaponry.

Something about his demeanor had changed. Ever since he had returned after abruptly leaving in a huff, he had seemed friendlier, more reasonable, more accommodating…

More like a Prince in a fairy tale than the Goblin King.

They were just outside of the stables. In the early morning hours, Sarah had seen the throngs of men who made up the Underground's army, practicing skills that would thwart even the most valiant of enemies.

But now, the grassy fields adjacent to the stables were quiet and empty, save the occasional whinny of a horse.

Sarah moved slowly over to one of the stables, watching Jareth out of the corner of her eyes as she nuzzled the neck of a particularly impressive-looking steed. Jareth came to the other side of the horse's long face, running his gloved hands approvingly through the animals' thick black mane.

"This is Medallion," Jareth introduced the beast, who gave a satisfied snort at the mention of his name. "Don't tell the other horses, but I favor him over the rest."

Sarah laughed, patting the horses' soft nose with a finger. "He's beautiful," she said.

"Do you ride?"

Sarah shrugged. "When I was younger I took lessons for about a year, but that's it."

"Would you like to ride again?" Jareth asked.

"You mean now? With you?" Sarah asked, surprised by the offer.

Jareth nodded.

Sarah looked back to Medallion's shining black coat. "Alright," she said. "I'd actually like that very much."

Jareth smiled and made quick work of saddling Medallion and a sleek white mare with golden thread woven into her mane for Sarah.

Sarah watched as he led the two majestic animals to where she stood. The robust improvements to Jareth's appearance had continued over the past 48 hours or so; Sarah found herself unabashedly watching as the thick muscles of his thighs moved fluidly beneath simple brown leather pants.

She snapped her eyes away from the tempting sight as Jareth cleared his throat, his eyes carrying a knowing expression.

"This is my mother's horse," he said, choosing not to tease Sarah for her greedy eyes. "She named her Snow."

"Snow," Sarah repeated the name, causing the blue-eyed horse to stomp her foot in recognition.

"She likes you," Jareth said from behind Sarah, his breath tickling her ear. Sarah found herself unconsciously leaning back closer to him. She felt his hands at her waist for a moment before she was suddenly lifted up into the saddle as if she weighed nothing at all.

Jareth mounted Medallion with the same fluid ease, heading in the direction of a heavily wooded forest.

And Sarah followed.

They rode side by side for at least an hour in silence. The scenery reminded Sarah of childhood summers spent in Yellowstone National Park; huge trees towered high above her head, blocking out the sun…streams and brooks laced through the mossy ground…exotic flowers and creatures peeked out from every corner, seemingly watching her every move.

Had she been alone, the atmosphere would have seemed eerily frightening.

But she wasn't alone.

She had been watching Jareth for the entire journey out of the corner of her eye. It was obvious he was an experienced equestrian; he rode with practiced ease, his body moving in time with Medallion's. His white-blond hair was pulled back with a strip of leather so as not to interfere with his vision. His white shirtsleeves were rolled up to his elbows, revealing surprisingly thickly muscled forearms. He was without his gloves and more than once Sarah found herself eyeing the long fingers that held securely to the reins.

Somewhere between accidentally being sent back to the Labyrinth and now, Sarah had finally admitted to herself that she was attracted to Jareth. It was simply easier than fighting the truth. Yet she _was_ still fighting…fighting between her desire to defeat the Goblin King and the hope that he would kiss her just once more.

Her mind began the same convoluted circle of right and wrong once again, so she was thankful when Jareth interrupted the cycle by finally speaking.

"The gala is tomorrow night," he said.

Sarah looked over at him. "I know," she replied. "I've been knee-deep in decorations for the past few days, remember?"

Jareth laughed, revealing a row of white teeth. "I remember," he replied.

A bit of uncomfortable silence stretched out between the two.

"You're going, right?" Sarah asked, bowing her head a bit to hide the pink flush that had unexpectedly come to her cheeks.

Jareth nodded. "Of course," he said.

Sarah bit her lip. There was a part of her that was surprised he hadn't already offered to be her escort to the event. A gnawing fear had been ripping at her insides; a fear that suggested he already had procured himself a "date."

She shook her head. She shouldn't be concerning herself with dates and balls, especially where the Labyrinth and its stoic King were concerned.

But still, she couldn't shake the feeling of being slighted.

"Part of the reason I invited you out here was to speak to you about the gala," Jareth suddenly confessed.

Sarah's heart leapt, but she feigned cool disinterest. "Oh?" She asked flippantly.

"Yes," Jareth replied. "There are certain ways people will expect you to behave; certain traditions that you may not be aware of."

"Oh," Sarah repeated, sounding somewhat dejected. "And what are these traditions?"

"Well," Jareth ducked beneath a particularly friendly tree-branch. "For starters, the High King and Queen initiate any and all action at the ball. We may eat only after they have tasted food first. We may dance only after they have taken to the floor…and so on and so forth."

Sarah nodded. "Alright."

"Family and guests of the family will be expected to arrive late," Jareth continued, "so as to be formally introduced to the court."

"Fashionably late," Sarah said. "How typical of your style," she teased.

"I'm nothing if not fashion conscious," Jareth teased back.

"Is that everything?" Sarah asked.

"I'm sure there will be a lot of little situations that you may not be used to, but there is only one more major thing," Jareth said, pulling his horse to a halt. Sarah followed his movements, pausing beside him.

"Yes?" She asked.

Jareth stared at her for a moment. Since arriving in Setanta, Sarah had been wearing primarily white. It had been one of the conditions Jareth had outlined to his mother's seamstress. He couldn't be certain if she was aware of his involvement in fashioning her wardrobe, but he was pleased with his color choice. It reminded him of the renaissance style costume Sarah would frequently wear as a child reciting lines from The Labyrinth.

She wore a similar style dress today; a fitted white bodice was decorated with simple silver ribbons…a delicate bell-shaped skirt was hitched up to her knee as she sat in the saddle, revealing the fact that she had elected not to wear stockings or the standard delicate slippers Jareth knew most Fae women enjoyed…

Instead, she was wearing her old beat up boots, painting a strange sort of picture that was uniquely Sarah.

"You may not dance with anyone else until you've danced with your escort," Jareth finished, his voice carrying underlying hints of darkness.

Sarah shrugged. "I don't think that will be a problem," she said. "I seem to be without an escort anyhow."

"Don't be ridiculous," Jareth said. "I will be your escort."

Sarah blinked. "Oh really? Since when?"

Jareth tilted his head to one side, a mildly amused expression playing across his face. "Sarah dear," he said, his voice deep and teasing, "were you waiting for a formal invite?"

Sarah blushed a deeper shade of red than she already was.

"Well, everything _else_ here is so formal…" she muttered, knowing she had been caught.

Jareth laughed again and then smoothly dismounted from Medallion's strong back. He came over to Snow's side and extended his arms to Sarah, who placed her hands on his shoulders and allowed him to gently lower her to the ground.

She raised her eyes to meet his face, which was hovering inches above her own. She was pinned between the warmth of Snow's thick coat of white fur and the solid wall of muscle that was Jareth. His hands were still resting possessively around her waist, holding her still.

"Sarah," he whispered. "Will you do me the honor of allowing me to escort you to the gala?"

Sarah giggled, and then covered her mouth in embarrassment. Jareth's smooth hand came up and pulled her own hand down from her mouth. Then, he lowered his lips slowly to hers, taking a long moment to taste her bottom lip.

Sarah almost immediately surrendered to the gentle touch, her lips fitting within his like a jigsaw puzzle.

Jareth took a step forward; bringing him closer to her, if that was possible. His strong hand came up behind her neck, first caressing the mass of curls there and then locking her in place as he deepened the kiss.

As her tongue swept across his, Sarah heard the soft moan that emanated from somewhere in the back of Jareth's throat. The sound created a sense of desperate urgency in her, causing her to grasp onto him more fiercely, mashing her mouth to his in what could only be described as a complete submission of lust.

Jareth pulled away for a moment, resting his forehead against hers in a private, intimate embrace. "May I assume that your answer is yes?"

Sarah swatted him playfully, but he caught her hand again, bringing it intentionally to his heart, which was beating with a powerful rhythm that all at once frightened and excited her.

"Yes," she answered breathlessly, her mind completely void of a smart remark.

Jareth smiled, his lips coming back down to hers.

And then for Sarah, there was nothing but the warmth searing through every vein in her body.

It was late when Jareth brought Sarah back to her rooms. They didn't speak, but Jareth could sense a change in her. Her blossoming feelings for him were evident in the way her hand lingered on his arm, the way she smiled shyly at him after kissing him with all the passion of Aphrodite, the way the looked at him with wonderment before closing the door to her bedroom slowly behind her.

Jareth headed back to his quarters. As he turned down his hallway, Rosalind, who was standing in front of his room with her arms folded over her chest, startled him.

"Good evening, Mother," Jareth said cordially, his voice somewhat lighter than usual.

"Good evening, Jareth," Rosalind replied coolly. "I missed you and Sarah at dinner."

"We had a picnic," Jareth told her.

"How quaint," Rosalind replied, sounding irritated.

Jareth placed his hands on his hips. "Was there something you wanted to say, Mother?"

"Your father told me what you've done to Sarah," she said bluntly.

Jareth's playful expression faded. "Did he," he said, sounding darker.

"He did," Rosalind replied. "Honestly, Jareth. How could you?"

"I don't have to explain myself, Mother," Jareth quipped.

"On the contrary," Rosalind replied, her voice taking on the same clipped tone as her son's. "I am quite possibly the _only_ person to whom you owe explanations. Have you told her the truth yet?"

Jareth paused for a moment and then shook his head.

Rosalind sighed. "I had hoped you would," she said sadly. "You have been given a deadline, Jareth. A deadline for a wife. You are to make your intentions known to the court tomorrow night, and I assume you will announce that it is Sarah you desire."

"Your assumptions are correct," Jareth said.

Rosalind's face softened as she came over to place a cool hand on her only child's cheek. "Listen to me, Jareth," she said firmly. "Lies and deceit do not make a solid foundation for a marriage. You must be honest with her, and quickly." She pulled away. "You must right your wrongs, my child. And for the first time, neither your father or I can help you."

Jareth's mismatched eyes met the pleading ones belonging to Rosalind. "I appreciate your advice, Mother," he said coldly. "But this is one situation where I wouldn't beg help of you anyhow. Goodnight."

And for the first time in hundreds of years, the Great High Queen could not hold back the diamond-shaped tears that slipped from her eyes as Jareth entered his quarters and closed the door.


	19. Prelude to a Gala

**_Okay, so here's the deal with this chapter...I had written the ball scene, but I thought it would be nice if we got to also see Jareth and Sarah's interaction before they're in a room of people and things get hairy...uh oh, was that a spoiler? ;)_**

**_ Anyhow, here's a nice little fluffy chapter for you all to enjoy before the shit hits the fan... _**

**_lol. _**

**_Enjoy and keep those reviews coming! I'm aimin for 300! _**

**_-Nico_**

**_  
_**

Beneath her feet, Sarah could already hear the jubilant beating of music and laughter to match. Yet instead of enjoying the festivities, she was standing as still as possible atop a ottoman while a half dozen or so maids tended to every detail of Sarah's appearance.

"Is all of this really necessary?" Sarah asked no one in particular.

Twelve eyes snapped up to meet hers.

"Of _course_ it's necessary!" An old, ruddy-cheeked maid exclaimed. "First of all, the Summer Gala is the biggest event of the year…and second of all, you're being escorted by _the prince himself!_"

"So?" Sarah shrugged, mouthing an apology at the seamstress who was trying to fix something by Sarah's shoulders.

"So the prince hasn't _ever_ escorted _anyone_ to the gala," a younger maid offered, sounding slightly giddy over the gossip, even though she was speaking to the source of the gossip herself. The young woman leaned in a bit closer to Sarah. "In fact, it's been years since he's even _been _to Setanta."

"I know that," Sarah replied.

"Of course_ you _do," the young maid said, giggling along with a seamstress.

"Girls, behave," the older maid snapped, silencing the two giggling women at once. "Ignore them," the woman said to Sarah. "They are jealous wretches. And now, my dear, I believe you are done."

Sarah exhaled as much as her tightly corseted body would allow. "May I see?" She asked. The elder maid nodded and helped her down from the ottoman.

As she approached a large, gilded mirror in the corner of her room, Sarah's hand flew to her mouth in surprise.

She barely recognized herself.

Back Aboveground, Sarah found herself sticking to basic clothing comforts…cotton skirts, button down shirts, her trustworthy Uggs…clothing that allowed her the freedom to move around as she worked at her beloved museum but also fit the propriety of a female academic.

But the woman who was staring out at her from the mirror with her own eyes was most certainly not the Sarah from Aboveground.

Her hair exploded in curls of every size, spilling over her bare shoulders and back. The voluminous mass of deep brown curls was swept delicately off of her face with a small silver clip in the shape of a flame. Her skin glistened with a shimmering substance.

It looked like, she thought to herself with a flush of heat, as if Jareth had touched every inch of her bare skin, leaving traces of his magic behind.

Her eyes were lined with smokey red darkness, matching her lips, which were also stained red. The paleness of her cheeks and column of her throat were violently interrupted by a dress of deep crimson silk.

It was the color that had caused Sarah to gasp. Most…or almost all…of the clothing she had been given to wear in the Underground had been white; this dress was almost completely the opposite. A built-in corset thrust her cleavage forward, hovering dangerously over the plunging neckline that somehow managed to be all at once scandalous and demure. The corset came to a sharp point between her hips and above her rear, making way for layers of red silk, which billowed prettily behind her. Red heels adorned her feet. And while they were slightly different than anything she had experienced aboveground, the unique rounded toe and sturdy heel made them almost comfortable.

Sarah turned back to the small group of women, who were obviously very pleased with their handiwork.

"Thank you," Sarah said earnestly, her eyes tearing up a bit.

"Oh pish," the older maid said. "Now don't start blubbering and ruin all my hard work!"

Sarah laughed and turned to the mirror again, still in shock over her reflection.

She barely heard the knock at the door.

"Sarah?"

She turned to see Timmius, dressed in his finest, standing in her doorway with his eyes as wide as dinner plates as he took in Sarah's appearance.

She smiled. "You look very handsome," she told him, coming over to kiss his cheek as the maids quietly left.

Timmius's mouth wavered opened and closed for a moment before deciding on his words. "If I wasn't so certain Rosalind would hunt me down and kill me, I would run away with you right now."

Sarah laughed loudly, even snorting once or twice. "Thank you, Timmius," she said, catching her breath.

"Jareth has asked me to escort you to the waiting lobby, and added that I should explain what that was on the way," Timmius said.

"Alright," Sarah smiled.

Timmius nodded and offered her his arm, which she took.

"The waiting lobby is a small room adjacent to the ballroom," Timmius said as they headed down a particularly long hallway. "We use it…well…to wait...to be introduced to the court."

"Oh," Sarah laughed. "Makes sense. So I guess the four of us are meeting there now?"

"Oh heavens no, child," Timmius said. "Rosalind and I still have another half hour at least before we arrive."

"The party will be half over by then," Sarah pointed out.

Timmius winked. "That's the idea," he said, stopping in front of a large oak door. "We're here," he announced.

"Thank you, Timmius," Sarah said, curtseying. "You were a fine escort."

"It was my honor, my lady," Timmius replied, kissing the back of her hand. When he didn't immediately let go, Sarah noticed the look of concern on his face.

"Timmius?" She asked. "Is something the matter?"

Timmius looked at the warm eyes of the beautiful woman before her. He couldn't stand the thought of her being hurt by his only son's lies.

"Sarah," he began gently…

but then stopped.

Instead of explaining everything to her, pouring out Jareth's dark secret and just having it over with, he patted the back of her hand.

"My son is a good man," he said simply. "There is nothing he would not do for you."

Sarah blinked away unexpected tears.

"I shall see you in a bit, my dear," he then said, turning away from her before she was able to question his strange comments and behavior.

She turned to the door on her right and knocked softly.

It opened slowly on the third knock.

The room was dimly lit. Dozens of melted candles made shadows dance across the stone walls and marble floor.

"Hello?" Sarah called softly.

The door behind her slammed shut, causing her to turn quickly with fright.

When she spun back around, Jareth was there, causing her to gasp as he was mere inches away from her touch.

His golden eyes were clouded over as he scanned her; eyes that lingered at the curve of her thigh beneath the silk, the dip of her waist and the plunging neckline that heaved with each sharp intake of Sarah's breath.

He wore all black with hints of red that matched the color of Sarah's gown. Perfectly tailored black pants met vest and shirt in perfect lines, making Jareth appear large and menacing. His hair was wild about his face and shoulders. Black leather gloves covered his hands and, most dramatically, a crimson-colored cape flared out behind him.

Sarah's breath hitched as his leather-clad hand came up to cradle her face, his thumb moving slowly back and forth over the silk of her skin. His heart tightened in his chest as her eyes slid closed; it was if he was purposefully torturing himself, depriving the skin of his fingertips contact with the petal-softness of her face.

He brought his mouth down to her lips, but instead of kissing her, he whispered, "Your beauty possesses me."

Sarah opened her eyes in wonderment as she felt his other arm snake around her waist, bringing her closer to him with a slightly rough jerk, frightening and exciting her at the same time.

Her hand had come to rest involuntarily over his heart and now his free hand came up to cover it with the same urgent force he was holding her body to his with.

His mouth crashed upon hers, moving demandingly…drinking, tasting, pulling in her very soul until Sarah pulled away just to take a breath.

Jareth's grip loosened on her and he moved around her, very much like a tiger stalking his prey.

"I would like to give you something," he said. Sarah felt his hands gently wrap around her neck. When he pulled away, she looked down; there was a small silver rose on a delicate chain. If she looked closely, she could see that a tiny flame flickered within the middle of the silver rose-petals.

She turned to him. "It's beautiful," she said. "It's amazing, thank you."

He nodded slightly, his heart still thudding beneath his chest as he fought the urge to take her in his arms once more.

Trumpets suddenly sounded from somewhere nearby. Jareth took Sarah's hand in his, taking the time to kiss each fingertip before entwining them with his own.

"Come," he said, leading the way towards the main doors of the ballroom. "It is time for me to make the male subjects of the Underground insane with jealousy."


	20. Gala Part I

**_Okay, so most of you will kill me, but I've decided to stick to my horrible cliffies and separate the gala scene into at least two chapters. _**

**_I'm evil, I know. teehee!_**

**_Here's the first installment. Lots of wonderful yumminess coming soon! _**

**_Thanks for the reviews, btw. I've had a rough couple months...fanfiction has sort of been part of the healing process. ;)_**

**_Enjoy!_**

When the huge gilded doors in the waiting lobby opened, a powerful bright light blinded Sarah. Vaguely, she was aware of hers and Jareth's name being announced and the applause that resounded as a result.

As her eyes adjusted, she could see that she was standing at the top of a grand marble staircase that swooped down into the heart of the grand ballroom. Hundreds of Fae literally swarmed the lavishly decorated room, and every pair of eyes watched as Jareth led her down the steps at an almost painfully slow pace.

Sarah's hand involuntarily gripped Jareth's arm a bit tighter.

He looked down at her pale face and silently cursed himself for not better preparing her for the overwhelming gala.

Gently, he placed his leather-clad hand over hers on his arm.

When they had finally reached the bottom of the stairs, Sarah could hear the hushed whispers from the Fae around her.

…_she's so thin…_

…_has been to the Labyrinth before…_

…_is only a mortal…_

…_what does he see in her?_

Sarah bit her lip, feeling extraordinarily uncomfortable with her surroundings.

Jareth could feel her angst; it radiated through her fingertips and seared into his arm.

He would not allow anyone to hurt her.

He had already done enough damage himself, unbeknownst to Sarah herself.

"Good evening, Ladies and Gentlemen," Jareth said suddenly, causing an instant hush to befall the crowd. It was uncustomary for any announcement to be made before the High King and Queen spoke…and now Jareth was speaking and they weren't even _here._

Even Sarah looked up at him quizzically.

Jareth nodded reassuringly to her as if to say: _I'm only breaking protocol this once. My parents will understand. _

"It's been quite some time since I've seen most of you," he continued addressing the crowd, his voice slightly curt and authoritative. "I had hoped to enjoy a pleasant homecoming, and I know you will all do your best to accommodate my happiness," he looked pointedly at Sarah, deliberately lifting her fingertips to his lips, which he kissed gently much to the amusement and shock of the observing court. When he turned his eyes back to the gaping crowd, they had instantly changed from a warm golden color to a threatening icy blue. "And I'm sure I don't have to inform any of you that my happiness is dependant on the treatment of my guest, Miss Sarah Williams."

A murmur of indistinguishable agreement and assurances washed through the crowd. Almost instantly, a small Fae woman with eyes the color of violets and a dress to match came up to Sarah's side, curtsying deeply.

"I'm Lila," she said warmly, her hand extended awkwardly to the mortal. "I think your dress is very pretty."

Sarah smiled, her stomach finally settling. There was nothing malicious about this tiny woman and Sarah liked her immediately. Perhaps it was because of Jareth's not-so-subtle threats, or perhaps Lila had simply been too frightened to approach earlier, but Sarah was overwhelmingly glad that she did.

"Thank you," Sarah said earnestly. "I like yours too."

Within several moments, Sarah was suddenly surrounded by curious Fae women in about the same stage of life as Sarah herself. One he was certain she was comfortable, (he could tell by the smile on her lips as she patiently answered the Faes' questions) Jareth left Sarah to the more feminine conversation, preferring to indulge in a glass of brandy rather than listen to the details of shoes.

He lifted a glass of his favorite liquor from a passing toga-clad waiter, scoffing inwardly at his mother's flamboyant nature. As the brandy burned soothing path down his throat, a vaguely familiar Duchess sashayed her way towards him.

He muttered a curse under his breath, recognizing the woman as one of the countless prospects his father had commissioned for Jareth's marriage. He had shared a meal with this particular candidate, finding her overly seductive and utterly boring.

"Jareth," she mewed once she was close enough, extending her hand for a kiss. Jareth followed tradition, dropping a disinterested peck on the back of her silk glove. "It's been too long," she said, oblivious to his neutral feelings towards her.

"Lady Augusta," Jareth correctly identified the woman. "How is your family?" He asked, hoping it didn't sound as forced as it felt.

"They are well," she replied. She moved a bit closer to Jareth, fanning her overly-painted face coquettishly. "But enough about me," she purred. "Rumor has it that you have an incredibly _important_ announcement to make tonight." She rested her fingers lightly on his sleeve, flashing him a knowing smile.

Jareth sighed inwardly. "I would hate to ruin the anticipation," he said dryly.

A fleeting look of disappointment flashed on Augusta's face before it was quickly replaced with a warm, albeit fake, smile. "Well, don't keep us waiting too long," she teased, flitting away back into the crowd, but not before blowing a kiss in Jareth's direction.

Sarah watched as a buxom redhead blew a kiss at Jareth, who seemed to shake his head as the female Fae disappeared back into the crowd.

_Bitch._

The venomous slur never made it past Sarah's lips, but inwardly she was shouting it at the woman. The sudden possessive jealousy that had its hands around Sarah's throat caught her off guard.

After all, what allegiance had Jareth pledged to her? Her to him?

The answer was none.

Still, the irritation was visible on Sarah's face; in her stormy eyes.

"Sarah?" Lila lightly touched her new friend's arm. "Are you alright?"

Sarah blinked, looking down at the concerned face of Lila. "Oh, yes," Sarah said, clearing her throat. "I'm fine. But tell me something, Lila," she said, drawing the small woman a bit closer. "Who is that woman there…the one with the red hair?"

Lila squinted in the direction Sarah was pointing. "That's Augusta Pillar," she said. "She a Duchess, I believe. Stupid thing, if you ask me."

Sarah laughed at Lila. "What makes you say that?"

Lila shrugged. "She's a shameless flirt…no one respects her."

Sarah nodded, still staring strangely at Jareth. "I see."

Lila followed her friend's glance and all at once understood. She had seen Augusta speaking to the prince a few moments ago; the mortal was jealous! She placed a comforting hand over Sarah's. "Don't worry, Sarah," she said. "I happen to have it on good authority that the very sight of Augusta makes Jareth sick."

Sarah laughed again, settling herself down as Jareth approached.

"Forgive me for interrupting, ladies, but my parents are about to make their grand entrance." He rolled his eyes a bit. "I'm afraid I must take Sarah away from you, Lila. Thank you for entertaining her."

Lila blushed and dipped into a curtsey. "Of course, Your Majesty."

Jareth extended his arm, which Sarah took. "It was nice to meet you, Lila. I hope we get to talk again later on."

Lila smiled. "I would like that."

"You make friends quickly," Jareth commented as he led her to the bottom of the stairs to wait to receive his parents. "It seems each time you come to the Labyrinth, you turn another one of my subjects' loyalties from the Goblin King to you."

Sarah smiled at his teasing tone. "I can't help that I'm friendlier than you," she whispered as the rest of the court took their places.

Jareth squeezed her hand in response as the waiting doors opened, revealing the resplendent High King and Queen.

As was customary, dinner began shortly after the King and Queen's arrival. The royal couple sat at the head of the table, with Jareth and Sarah sitting to their right. The rest of the tables extended down the length of the ballroom. Sarah ate the lavish meal slowly, unable to tear her eyes from the myriad of court members.

Each was more beautiful than the next, yet none could match the spectacular beauty of Jareth himself. Even in the most regal of settings, he sat with a relaxed ease that literally oozed sensuality. He laughed gently at random jokes and comments, his head tilted back just slightly as he did so exposing the pale strength of his neck.

Sarah had never met a man like him. Perhaps it was because he wasn't a man, but a mystical wonder the like of which most would never experience.

His eyes frequently flitted to hers throughout the meal. He seemed to be gauging her reaction to those around her, as if ready to pounce on the first person to make her feel uncomfortable.

He suddenly looked at her again. This time, she smiled, mouthing the word "hi."

He mouthed the word back, winking subtly at her before looking away.

And as his hand came down on her knee under the table, Sarah realized something.

She was in love with the Goblin King.


	21. Gala Part II

**_I think I should mention that this is one of the few fics that I'm writing in "real time," meaning that once I post a chapter, I don't have anything written beyond it. This story suddenly took an unexpected turn in my mind, but I'm really excited with how this chapter turned out. _**

_**Get your peanut butter out...here comes a lot of fluff. ;)**_

_**Looks like the Gala will be three chapters. Hope you enjoy this one! **_

_**-Nico**_

It was obvious the couple was very much in love. It was apparent in the way she looked up at him with sparkling eyes, the way his hand rested gently on her waist, the symbiotic way their bodies entwined together to the cadence of a delicate song.

Sarah found herself involuntarily sighing as she watched the High King and Queen move across the dance floor into a final step, bowing and curtseying to each other affectionately as the court broke out into appreciative applause.

"That was really beautiful," Sarah said to Jareth as they returned to their seats, namely two velvet thrones positioned on a slight platform next to the King and Queens' thrones. This was where the royal family and honored guests typically sat during this portion of the gala.

Sarah was feeling more like a princess in a fairy tale with each passing second.

"My father will complain of back troubles now for at least two weeks," Jareth whispered in her ear, causing her to stifle a laugh.

"Poor Timmius," she said.

"Don't feel too bad," Jareth replied, taking a sip of blood-red wine. "My mother will allow him to indulge in the drink to numb the pain. Actually, I believe this is my father's favorite time of the year as well."

Sarah laughed out loud.

The band had picked up another tune. Now that the King and Queen had danced, others were following suit, decorating the ballroom floor with colorful clothing. Sarah watched for several songs, completely enrapt by the spectacle of it all; it was so ethereal and surreal…completely unlike anything Sarah had ever witnessed before.

Suddenly, she became aware that Jareth had gotten up and was now standing beside her, his mouth close to the side of her face. She gasped a little, feeling foolish that she always did so when he drew near.

"The first time you were here, you were too young to understand the magic of dancing," he breathed into her ear.

The sudden closeness of him combined with the memory he was repainting in her mind caused Sarah to close her eyes.

His fingertips ran lightly down the side of her cheek, forging a light trail down her arm and to her own hand, pulling her up to her feet.

"When two people are dancing, they are one," he continued to speak, his voice a deep rumble of pleasant sounds chained together with an urgency Sarah was tempted to call lust.

He led her down to the ballroom floor, never once breaking eye contact with her.

"I can feel what you are feeling, just by linking hands," he said, pointedly entwining his fingers with her own.

"I can match the rhythm of your heart with mine, just by holding you close," he continued, pulling her to him with one strong hand on her lower back.

Sarah involuntarily clutched at his shoulder as he moved her into a dance, his eyes burning into hers with such an intensity she feared she would break if she looked away.

And though the ballroom was filled with people caught up in the same dance as she and Jareth, she felt as if they were all alone.

"Before you came to the Labyrinth, no one had ever bested me," Jareth suddenly confessed. "At first, I regarded you as just another human who thought too much of herself to care for another..."

Sarah made a sound of protest, but Jareth continued talking.

"But I came to realize you were a bright, strong woman…far too special to be limited by living…" he looked playfully upwards, "up there."

He pulled her close again as they moved together in dance, Sarah still mesmerized by his eyes, the things the was saying.

"I realized I wanted you here…with me. You would rule by my side…you would bring light into the darkness the clutches at the throat of the Labyrinth." He paused in step to once again touch her face, his expression a bit sad. "But you could not understand…and you gave me no opportunity to explain."

"Jareth, I was a child," she started to say, but was interrupted once more.

"I didn't _have_ to bring you here in Toby's place," he reminded her. "It was torture watching you struggle through the Labyrinth. I decided to bring you to Setanta so that you could discover for yourself that I am no monster, and there is no reason to fight me anymore."

They were standing completely still now. Somehow, Jareth had led them to a particularly quiet corner of the ballroom where they were partially hidden from view by some of the more elaborate flower displays.

Slowly, Jareth looped an arm around Sarah, bringing her close to him once more. His other hand wrapped itself in the thick curls of her hair, pulling just a bit so that her head tilted slightly backwards. He lowered his lips to hers, lightly at first and then a bit more assuredly, reveling in the warms of her tongue and the honey-like taste of her lips.

"You belong here, with me," he growled as he pulled away, causing a tiny mew to bubble in the back of Sarah's throat. "I will not let you go again."

It sounded dangerously like a threat, but the slight well of tears in his eyes told Sarah that his words were intended to move, not to frighten.

Never the less, Sarah pulled away a bit.

"What are you saying, Jareth?" She asked suddenly, forcing herself to think logically, instead of vowing to love him, fear him and do as he said.

Jareth stood several feet before her, his eyes still blazing with passion. He inhaled, his jaw clenching as an unfamiliar sensation of weakness clutched at his heart.

"Jareth," Sarah urged. "Tell me. Tell me what you're saying."

He met her eyes steadily and then spoke. "I'm saying I love you," he said. "And I would die if you left me again."

Before she could stop herself, she advanced on him, pulling him hungrily into a kiss. As he pulled her behind the display so that no one could see them, Jareth devoured her mouth, kissing her as if he would never see her again. Little sounds of joy, pain, lust and need emerged from them both.

"This is crazy," Sarah gasped as she finally pulled back to breath. Jareth's lips found her neck as she continued to speak. She gently pushed him away. "I can't leave my family behind, Jareth," she said.

"Visits are possible," Jareth replied honestly. "They are not frequent, but they are possible."

"I would have to give up everything I've ever known," Sarah said quietly. "And live in a place where nothing is as it seems."

"You would be with me," Jareth countered. "You would be a Queen."

Sarah looked at him longingly, but worriedly.

With a slight flick of his wrist, Jareth created a perfect crystal.

"I once offered you your dreams, Sarah," he said. "Will you now refuse them a second time?"

Sarah looked from the crystal to him, reveling in the warmth she found in his eyes.

She took at step forward and gently took the crystal from him, cradling it in her own hand.

"I have a condition," she said calmly.

"Yes?" Jareth asked.

She brought her eyes up to his. "You must always be honest with me, Jareth," she said. "While the Underground is beautiful and exciting, it can also be deceitful and cruel. You must always tell me the truth."

Jareth's heart wrenched.

"And if I don't?" He asked, his voice a mere whisper.

Sarah looked at the crystal in her palm. Abruptly, she tilted her hand, causing the sphere to fall to the ground and shatter.

Then she looked up at Jareth.

"If you don't, then you never really knew my dreams to begin with."


	22. Gala Part III

_**As one reader put it...whoo hoo! 200 reviews! YIPEE!**_

_**Thank you all so much!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**-Nico**_

**_PS. The line break still isn't working for me. I apologize for any unclear transitions. I wrote "scene change" for a major change in flow later on. Hopefully that will help. ;)_**

There were two things that Sarah had learned from her experiences in the Underground. One was that there was absolutely no rhyme or reason to anything and the other was that nothing and no one could be trusted.

Not even the man she had grown to love.

Several minutes ago, when Jareth had produced a gleaming, perfect crystal within the palm of his hand, Sarah's logical mind had snapped into place.

Something was wrong.

The way he was standing, the crystal teetering just on the tips of his fingers…it reminded her of those last frightening moments in the Labyrinth all those years ago. While he was right, she didn't know exactly what he had been offering, she had known that behind the promises lay a silent whisper of deceit…a vague point of loss that she knew she had to refuse, even though she wasn't certain why.

That thin layer of distrust suddenly consumed Sarah as she looked at the Goblin King before her. His long arm outstretched, the crystal dancing on his fingers, the slight sense of desperation behind his eyes.

She loved him…she wanted him…needed him…

But she would not allow herself to be taken advantage of. Not after she had been through so much.

So Sarah had taken the crystal, holding it pointedly in front of Jareth, mimicking his motions and finally letting the crystal shatter at his feet.

"_If you don't, then you never really knew my dreams to begin with."_

She might as well have said "You have no power over me."

Jareth's eyes darkened as the crystal dropped, but not in a menacing manner. He seemed almost…

Afraid.

For several moments, Sarah waited for whatever confession he had, for she knew there was certainly one. His eyes bore holes into hers; he looked desperate to unload whatever terrible secret he harbored.

"Jareth," Sarah whispered, now fully aware that her sudden suspicions were correct. "Whatever it is, you must tell me."

Jareth grasped one of her hands with a sense of urgency that fluttered the muscles in Sarah's stomach. "If I tell you, I will lose you," he said in a hushed voice that was all at once firm and vulnerable.

Tears sprang to Sarah's eyes.

"What have you done?" She whispered, gently pulling her hand from his. "My God, Jareth. What have you done?"

_**SCENE CHANGE**_

"There ain't no way inside! Look at them guards…they'll shoot us dead if we try to get in there!"

The little dwarf kicked a rock out of frustration. It skipped across the uneven ground surrounding the brush they were hiding behind. Just before them rested the Royal House of Setanta. Hoggle and Sir Didymus could hear the amicable sounds of laughter and music, but could not see Sarah.

"There must be a way," Didymus proclaimed. "You know what they say, old friend…where there's a will…"

"There's a dead body," Hoggle finished grumpily.

Ambrosious made a gentle noise that almost sounded like a chuckle. "Don't encourage him," Didymus scolded the shaggy dog.

Ambrosious ducked his head in a showing of apology.

Didymus trotted alongside of the brush with Hoggle following miserably behind. It had taken the trio several days to reach Setanta; without the power of immediate transportation, they had been forced to make the long journey on foot. Sarah's deadline had long since past, but her friends had refused to give up hope that she had been victorious in defeating the Goblin King once more.

Their hopes were dashed, however, as they arrived in the Goblin City, hoping to hear word of Sarah…and also hoping that word was good. They had stopped in a little pub for refreshments when they overheard a conversation…

A conversation that revolved around Sarah herself.

The grizzled barkeep seemed to get a kick out of telling his patrons of the mysterious mortal who had been unwittingly kidnapped by the Goblin King. From his somewhat crude detail of the mortal, both Hoggle and Didymus were certain it was Sarah. When the barkeep also mentioned the annual summer gala and the presence of the mortal herself, it had only taken seconds for the diminutive duo to decide to head for Setanta.

Now they were here, with barely a notion as to what they could do. The Royal Palace was heavily guarded this evening by some of the Goblin King's most fearsome guards. They stood vigil at every door and window, their yellow eyes keeping watch for even the most miniscule infraction.

The further they walked around the palace, the more obvious how difficult it would be to get inside. Even the always-optimistic Didymus was beginning to lose hope; it was evident in the slight slump of his tiny, furry shoulders.

"It ain't like we could do anything anyway," Hoggle grumped quietly. "We ain't warriors or even soldiers for that matter. We'd be squashed like bugs before we even got to say a word to Sarah."

Didymus sighed. "We must try, Hoggle," he insisted. "We cannot lose hope."

"I lost hope a long time ago," came the sad reply.

Didymus placed a small paw on his friend's shoulder. Hoggle patted the fox's hand lightly.

It was the most affection Hoggle had known since Sarah tried to kiss him.

"Perhaps she is happy," Didymus offered. "Perhaps her life in Setanta will not be so bad."

"She didn't have a choice," Hoggle replied. "That bastard tricked her…and if I know Sarah, she won't be happy when she finds out."

"If she finds out," Didymus said sadly.

Hoggle shot him a look. He hadn't even entertained the idea that Sarah didn't know she had been tricked.

"We have to find her," he said determinedly. "_Now."_

They shuffled to the farthest side of the Palace. One solitary door appeared, guarded by an immense monster of a guard who was languidly sharpening his spear against a particularly rough stone on the ground.

"He's big," Didymus commented.

"I have a plan," Hoggle said suddenly, picking up a rather large rock.

Didymus's eyes widened. "What exactly is your plan?"

Hoggle pointed to the guard. "I'm gonna throw this rock at him."

"That's it?"

"You got a better plan?"

Didymus shook his head. "By all means," he said, moving out of Hoggle's way. "Proceed, valiant sir."

Hoggle grunted and positioned the rock on his palm, which he then hoisted up shoulder length. He looked over at his furry friend. "Be prepared to run," he said quietly. "My aim ain't so good."

Didymus nodded, mounting a now whimpering Ambrosious, who didn't like the looks of this.

Hoggle stood up from the brush quickly, throwing the rock with one impressive heave.

Simultaneously, Ambrosious let out a frightened bark.

The large guard lifted his head just in time to see the rock headed towards him. He let out a bellow, and to the amazement of Hoggle, Didymus and Ambrosious, the rock hovered mid air and then dropped harmlessly to the ground.

Hoggle and Didymus slowly turned to look at each other.

"There's only one being I know who can control rocks," Hoggle said, his voice full of wonderment.

And as they slowly stood up from the brush, they noticed something familiar about the monstrous guard they hadn't earlier…

Peeking out from the tight armor he wore were thick tufts of golden red hair.


	23. Gala Part IV

_**Again, the line break isn't working. I'll stick with my "scene change" notification. **_

_**Thanks for your reviews, guys. They really make me smile. This isn't the end! I promise! **_

_**-Nico**_

"_What have you done?"_

Her question spun around Jareth's head. He struggled to think of a way to answer…a way to be honest without seeming deceitful.

Had it not been for the interrupting blast of a trumpet, Jareth may have crumpled into himself, bogged down by the weight of his deception.

"What's going on?" Sarah asked, her eyes still cold.

Jareth cleared his throat a bit. "There are announcements to be made," he said softly. "I must join my parents."

He pointed vaguely in the direction of a small precipice in the center of the ballroom one story up. Timmius and Rosalind were gracefully taking their positions on this indoor balcony, their eyes scanning the crowd for their son.

Sarah nodded, swallowing back the tears that were threatening to explode from her eyes.

Jareth took her small, trembling hand within his and brought it slowly to his lips. Sarah's eyes involuntarily closed as she felt his warm breath on her palm, sending vibrations of warmth up her arm.

And then he turned on his heel, replacing his warm exterior with his cold, hard, Goblin King shell.

Sarah drifted towards the back of the court, which had gathered beneath the balcony, chittering with anticipation of whatever announcement was about to take place. She became aware of a presence by her side and smiled as warmly as she could at Lila, who looped her arm through her friends', too excited by the announcements to notice Sarah's morose feelings.

**_SCENE CHANGE_**

"Where is he?" Timmius said through clenched teeth, maintaining the plaster-smile for the watching court.

"I'm sure he's coming," Rosalind replied through the same smile. "But remind me to lecture him later on the importance of being on time."

The curtain at the back of the balcony suddenly fluttered. Rosalind turned to see Jareth, who looked a bit pale.

She extended her hand to her son, squeezing his fingertips reassuringly as she pulled him to the edge of the precipice. "Are you ready?" She asked quietly.

"No," Jareth replied. "I need more time."

Timmius broke his smile as he turned to his son. "That isn't possible, Jareth," he said, somewhat more stern than he usually sounded. "The court is expecting a proposal, and you've had more than ample time to select a wife."

Jareth cringed inwardly. "I cannot ask her until I tell her the truth," he said.

Rosalind gently touched the side of her son's face. "Jareth," she said gently. "There will always be a million reasons why you and Sarah shouldn't work out. Don't let your mistake be another."

Jareth's eyelids lowered and he briefly rested his cheek on his mother's comforting palm.

Rosalind turned to Timmius and nodded.

"Honored guests!" Timmius suddenly bellowed, his voice once again jolly and full of gentle warmth. "On behalf of my wife and son, we'd like to welcome you to our annual Summer Gala!"

A jubilant applause arose. Even Sarah clapped, her heart swelling at the love these subjects had for their king.

"I will not consume too much of your time…I know you all want to get back to the festivities," Timmius continued. "But I believe my son, Jareth, has a much-anticipated announcement to make."

He gestured to Jareth, who nodded curtly and stepped forward a bit. He looked out into the crowd, barely noticing the dozens of eligible maidens who were silently praying that theirs would be the name Jareth called for his wife.

Instead, his eyes remained fixed on a pale woman in a seductive red gown, her lips tugged down slightly at the corners, her brow creased with troubling lines.

_How you've turned my world you precious thing…_

He drank in the sight of her, the pale scoop of her neck, the thick curls of her glistening hair.

_You starve and near exhaust me…_

He imagined his body entwined with hers, his fingertips gently exploring her yielding form.

Everything I've done I've done for you… 

He took a breath.

_I…I can't live…within…you._

_**SCENE CHANGE**_

Ludo, in his rush to assist his old friends, had gotten lost within the maze of hallways running underneath the Royal Palace of Setanta. Their reunion had been brief; both Didymus and Hoggle recanted their story to their enormous friend. Their excited voices and desperate need to find Sarah had driven Ludo into hyper mode…and he had plunged into the castle without thinking out a route.

Now they stood at an intersection of sorts, tormented by the sound of unreachable music above them.

"Well?" Hoggle asked, beginning to get worried, "which way?"

Ludo scratched his head, deep in thought. He was constantly losing his way within these passageways. His frustration with himself resulted in a strong bellow that seemed to erupt from the very lowest chambers of the giant beast's stomach.

"Fear not, old friend!" Didymus said in a chipper voice. "Perhaps this hallway is the correct path!"

Hoggle rolled his eyes. "The ball will be over before we get there," he grumped, following the slightly unsteady footsteps of Ambrosious.

"Have you given any thought as to what we'll do when we arrive?" Didymus asked, trying to get the dwarf's mind off of their plight.

"I don't know," Hoggle replied. "But we have to tell Sarah…we have to get her and get out of here!"

Ludo grunted an agreement, outraged that the Goblin King had deceived his beloved Sarah, even if that same King had given him an honored position in the Underground Army.

Suddenly, Didymus stopped, causing Hoggle to bump into Ambrosious' behind and Ludo to bump into Hoggle.

"Argh!" Hoggle exclaimed. "Why did you stop?"

"Look!" Didymus pointed upwards, excitedly.

Hoggle arched his neck. Just above them was a rope that seemed to be affixed to a door of sorts.

"Well, make yerself useful," Hoggle said to Ludo, pointing to the rope.

Ludo, with the advantage of eight feet of height, tugged on the rope. Slowly, the ceiling-door opened, causing the music to become louder. A row of stairs descended.

Ludo clapped his hands together. This was the way!

"Finally," Hoggle grumped, already starting to climb the stairs with his friends behind him.

The court was beginning to become uncomfortable. Jareth had been standing at the balcony for several moments in silence, his hands tight around the railing. Nervous chatter had begun to rise amongst the waiting subjects.

"Jareth…" Sarah whispered nervously.

His name…he heard it on her lips…over the murmur of the crowd…the delicious sound of encouragement suddenly gave him the push to speak.

"Much of my life revolves around deception," he said abruptly, causing the crowd to instantly silence and turn their attention to the Goblin King, who continued to speak. "It is a rare thing to find someone who is willing to become close to…who I am. I've searched for understanding in many of your arms, only to discover that it is the crown you seek and not the man who wears it."

The comment drew shocked whispers from some of the women of the court, yet Jareth paid it no mind.

"I believe I have finally found the understanding I seek in the heart of one woman," he said softly. "And I pray that she now knows exactly what I'm offering. I pray that she can accept the sacrifice of loving me…"

He paused, watching as tears spilled over Sarah's cheeks, smudging her make-up slightly.

"And I pray her understanding will continue throughout a long, happy marriage." He breathed in, extending a hand in Sarah's direction.

"Sarah Williams," he addressed her, his voice strong. "You have an incredible power over me…and I would die without you by my side. Will you…"

"STOP!"

The court gasped and turned in the direction of a small band of miscreants comprised of a gnarled dwarf, a talking fox, a shaggy, saddled dog and an enormous guard covered in flowing red fur.

"Hoggle! Didymus! _LUDO!_" Sarah couldn't prevent herself from running over to her friends, embracing each one happily.

"Sarah!" Hoggle was saying, tugging at her skirt. "Sarah…we have to get out of here…_now!"_

"What are you talking about?" Sarah asked, anxious over the desperation in her friend's voice. "How did you break out of the freezing spell?"

Hoggle's eyes widened. She didn't know!

"Sarah…you've been tricked…_he…_" Hoggle pointed vehemently in the direction of the Goblin King, who was rapidly making his decent towards the ballroom floor where the scene was unfolding. "He tricked you!"

Jareth hurried over in time to see Sarah's trembling lip.

"They aren't frozen, Jareth," she said, her hair whipping around as she turned to him, barely recognizing the bizarreness of her statement. "Why aren't they frozen, Jareth?"

"Here now!" Timmius exclaimed, huffing and puffing from his rush to approach the group. "What is the meaning of this riff-raff?"

"These are my friends, Your Majesty," Sarah said, keeping a sense of propriety in front of the court.

Timmius's eyes widened. "Friends?"

"Yes," Sarah said, looking pointedly at Jareth. "They've come to tell me that my time to complete the Labyrinth has expired." She turned her eyes to Hoggle. "Haven't you?"

Hoggle nodded miserably.

Sarah nodded, once. "I see," she said softly. "So I am trapped here, in the Underground, forever."

Her voice was strangely devoid of emotion as the little dwarf moved a step closer to grasp his friend's hand. "I'm sorry, Sarah," he said softly.

She looked up at Jareth. "You brought me here to buy yourself time," she said quietly. "You brought me here to ensure I would not win. _This has all been an elaborate lie…_"

"No," Jareth said quickly, moving to touch her shoulder. Sarah jerked away.

"Lies!" She suddenly shrieked, causing Timmius to jump. Rosalind had approached and was now trying to move closer to the frazzled mortal.

"Sarah, wait," the older woman said. "I know Jareth…I know he didn't do this to hurt you."

Sarah's eyes narrowed. "You _knew_!" She suddenly accused the Queen in a low, menacing voice. "You _both_ knew!"

Timmius blinked, taken aback by how deep Jareth's betrayal really went.

"We only did what we thought was best," Rosalind replied, saddened that she had a part in hurting Sarah.

"And you, Jareth? Is this what you thought was best?" Sarah asked, turning on him. "Did you think it was best to keep this from me?"

Jareth's eyes darkened. "You would not have stayed if I asked," he said curtly. "You would have defeated the Labyrinth before…"

"Before what?" Sarah demanded, past the point of caring about having an audience.

Jareth leveled his eyes at her. "Before you realized you love me," he finished.

Sarah felt the color drain from her face. She took a deep, shuddering breath. "You brought me here to prove that you aren't a monster," she said, tears once again spilling over her cheeks. "To prove that you were a good, honest man…but it was all a lie. Everything about bringing me to Setanta was nothing more than an elaborate distraction."

"That isn't true…" Jareth began.

Sarah chuckled darkly. "Oh Jareth," she said lowly, taking a step towards him. "You wouldn't know the truth if it came up and slapped you in the face."

And then she demonstrated, cracking him hard across the cheek.

"Come on, _friends,_" she said over the outburst that resounded from the court. "I want to get as far away from here as possible. _Now._"

And she turned towards the nearest exit, leading those who had not betrayed her out of the Royal Palace for good.


	24. How Could Anybody

**_Remember what I said...it's gotta get worse before it gets better...and the end of this chapter might confuse you a bit...but don't worry...all will be explained. _**

**_Stupid line break isn't working. Stickin with the "scene change" notification. _**

**_Enjoy! Thanks you guys...this is turning out to be a long story...I hope you're liking it!_**

**_-Nico_**

****

Sarah had never been so furious in her life.

She stormed blindly into the thick forest just outside of Setanta's royal palace, ignoring the pain of branches hitting her arms and stinging her face. When her elegant gown caught on the same attacking brush, she didn't pause to free herself gracefully, preferring instead to rip the fabric violently away.

Hoggle, Ludo, Didymus and Ambrosious followed behind, huffing and puffing to keep up with long-legged Sarah's pace.

It was obvious she didn't know where she was going by the way she made snap decisions…a left here, a right there...she chose direction indiscriminately. And just as indiscriminately, her friends followed, not sure how to approach her in this particular situation.

Inevitably, after some time, Sarah came face to face with a dead end in the form of a stone wall that seemed to appear from nowhere.

"Damn this place!" She cursed, kicking the wall dramatically. "How am I supposed to _live _here?" She yelled at her friends, who stood with expressions ranging from frightened to concerned.

She slumped against the wall, hitting the back of her head a bit hard against the stones.

"How is anyone supposed to live here," she said more softly.

"Sarah," Hoggle said, not really certain what else to say.

She was sitting now, her once perfect crimson dress getting stained against the glittering dirt below her. She pulled her knees to her chest and rested her forehead against her knees, much like she did as a child. For several minutes she simply breathed and allowed silent tears to fall.

She felt a gnarled hand tug at her shoulder. "It won't be too bad," Hoggle was saying. "I mean…we're here."

Sarah lifted her tear-stained face and smiled weakly. "I know," she said gently. "And I'm thankful for that. But it wasn't supposed to be like this, Hoggle. I wasn't supposed to end up here…like _this._" She gestured to her darkening surroundings and sighed. "I don't belong here. And I was foolish to allow myself to believe I could."

Hoggle cleared his throat and shuffled a bit, uncomfortable with the fact that Sarah was eluding to her relationship with Jareth. The small dwarf wasn't exactly certain what had transpired between the two while she was away, but judging by the look on her face as Jareth was about to propose…they had gotten very close.

"Chin up, My Lady!" Didymus suddenly said in his chipper voice. "Things could be much worse."

"Really?" Sarah scoffed. "Please, tell me how things could be any worse than they already are."

Didymus scratched behind a pointy ear. "You could have accidentally led us directly into the Bog of Eternal Stench," he offered.

Sarah laughed through her tears. "I suppose I did get a little dramatic, storming off like that."

The group eased a bit at the sound of Sarah's laughter.

"You should have seen the bastard's face," Hoggle said, hoping to continue Sarah's laughter. "As soon as you hit him, his eyes were wide as saucers!"

"Indeed," Didymus confirmed. "Never saw that coming, he didn't!"

Sarah chuckled again. "He deserved that," she said, allowing Ludo to pull her to her feet.

"Undoubtedly," Didymus agreed.

"I would have hit him twice," Hoggle said at the same time.

Sarah sighed, making a vain attempt at removing some glittering dirt from her tattered dress. "Ugh," she said. "I'm a mess again."

Hoggle and Didymus nodded.

"Oh _thanks,_" Sarah chuckled. "Hasn't anyone ever told either of you to never agree with a woman's negative opinion of herself?"

Hoggle shrugged. "Ain't nothing a bath can't take care of."

"And where, exactly, am I going to find a bath?" Sarah asked.

"Excuse me?"

The small, feminine voice that had pardoned itself drew the attention of the small group.

There, standing in her slightly torn lilac dress, was a very frightened looking Lila.

"I…I'm sorry…I followed you…I just wanted to make sure you were okay…I didn't really think…" The poor girl was stammering, her eyes nervously flitting from the strange looking dwarf to the fox atop a dog to the monstrous red beast hovering next to Sarah.

"It's alright," Sarah said, gently taking Lila's hand and pulling her (with just a bit of force) towards the group. "Lila, please meet Hoggle, Sir Didymus, Ambrosious, and Ludo," she said, touching each of them gently as she introduced them. "They are my friends."

Lila's eyes went a bit wide, but she did relax a bit. After curiously (and in Hoggle's opinion, rudely) inspecting Sarah's friends, she finally turned her attention to Sarah.

"Are you alright?" Lila asked.

Sarah sighed. "Not really," she admitted.

"What happened, Sarah?" Lila asked gently. "One moment Jareth was going to propose to you and the next you were gone!"

"It's a very long story," Sarah said.

"I have time," Lila offered.

Sarah smiled, touched by the Fae woman's obvious concern for her. "Well, I guess it all started about ten or so years ago…"

"Wait," Lila interrupted. "Not here. It's freezing. And you are in desperate need of a bath, as your…friend…here suggested. I have my own place in Setanta…"

"Oh no," Sarah interrupted. "I'm not going back there."

"Sarah," Lila soothed. "It will be alright."

Sarah looked into the warm, pleading eyes of the woman before her. "What about my friends?" She asked.

Lila looked down at them, making a slight face of disgust as Hoggle spat onto the ground. "They can come too," she replied, swallowing hard. "The more the merrier."

"Thank you," Sarah said. "Very much."

_**SCENE CHANGE**_

"…and that's when these guys showed up," Sarah finished her story, taking a long sip of tea as Lila sat back in her chair, overwhelmed by the tale she had just heard.

"Bastard," Lila hissed, knowing what it felt like…from a woman's point of view…to be scorned by a man.

"Exactly," Hoggle agreed, trying to lift the small teacup as delicately as he could with his over-sized hands. Of course, it broke, causing Ludo to laugh out loud.

"Shut up, you fur-ball!" Hoggle yelled. "You _ate_ the first teacup she gave you!"

Lila stifled a laugh as Ludo hung his head down in shame, remembering the embarrassment from several minutes ago as Sarah and Lila had cried out when he chomped down on the porcelain.

Mentally, he had shrugged. Didn't know what they were making such a big deal over…tasted better than rocks.

"It's alright, Ludo," Lila said, comforting the beast by patting his paw gently. The small woman was no longer afraid of his immense size, having figured out by now that he was actually as harmless as a kitten.

Ludo smiled, lifting his head so that Lila could scratch under his chin, which she did with another laugh.

"I can't thank you enough for your hospitality," Sarah said as Lila sat back down. "I don't know where I would have gone."

Lila waved her hand. "You can stay here as long as you like."

Sarah smiled sadly.

The group quieted down as the solidarity of the moment sunk in.

_As long as you like…_

No one wanted to say it might be forever.

**_SCENE CHANGE_**

The figure skulked slowly outside of the window. It moved with purpose, but lazily, taking time to peer inside at the woman sleeping fretfully atop a bed of pink silks.

She tossed and turned, reaching out for an invisible hand…calling into the night undecipherable names, crying as the monsters of her nightmares clutched at her with clammy hands.

A pain clutched at his heart. He concentrated for a moment…yes, everyone inside this place was asleep. With a barely noticeable gesture of his hands, the window opened, pouring cool air over the sleeping beauty.

Her hair moved and she stirred a bit, but fell back into her fitful sleep, too far gone in dream to awake.

He moved into the room with cat-like grace, his booted feet muffled against the carpeted floor. He walked to the edge of the bed, which hit the tops of his thighs.

She would hate him forever if she found out what he was about to do.

But she wouldn't find out.

The spell he was weaving would render her powerless to his suggestion, pliable in his hands, distrusting of everyone but him.

It wasn't how he wanted things to go, but like he said…

It was a last resort.

He smoothed a hand over the length of her body, his heart throbbing as he watched the nightmares leave her. Like a flower waking to the kiss of the sun, her eyes opened and blinked.

Once.

Twice.

Then, she smiled at him.

"Jareth," she cooed, sitting up and drawing her arms around him. "I've missed you."

He embraced her, trying to ignore the cold hands that clutched at his heart as Guilt had returned, reminding him that from this point forward, the real Sarah was locked in the body of this mindless, following woman who looked an awful lot like her.


	25. Unexpected Results

_**Ooh. This is getting good. **_

_**This chapter moves along pretty fast. We're getting back to some action...**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**-Nico**_

Within the castle, beyond the Goblin City, there was a dark king who had recently decided upon a queen. The soon-to-be queen was beautiful; her ebony hair spilled over her shoulders and down her graceful back. Her lips were rouged naturally, as were her cheeks. She never raised her voice above a whisper; in fact she barely spoke at all.

She merely stood at her king's side, smiling up at him with a vaguely blank stare.

And even tonight, as the king took dinner in his grand stone dining room, his queen was by his side, smiling complacently at him.

Jareth looked at his fiancé…the fiancé that looked like Sarah, yet did not behave like her.

"What are you smiling for?" Jareth asked, genuinely curious.

Sarah didn't miss a beat. "I'm happy," she said in her strange, affected voice. "You make me happy."

Jareth sighed. "I haven't done anything," he informed her.

Sarah smiled. "You don't have to," she said. "I am happy just to be near you."

Jareth winced inwardly. A week ago, he would have cut open his own wrists to hear those words from Sarah's lips. Now, because he knew the declaration was nothing more than an elaborate pallor trick, he wanted to bleed for very different reasons.

"What if I did something very bad," Jareth suddenly asked. "What if I did something to you so despicable, you couldn't bear to look at me?"

Sarah tilted her head to one side as if confused. "I would forgive you," she said after a moment.

"What if the act was unforgivable," he pressed, his voice just as soft as hers.

Sarah placed a pale hand against the side of his face, her fingertips dancing along the smooth cheek. "There is nothing you could do that I would not forgive you for," she told him in her monotone voice.

She leaned forward and kissed him gently on the lips; it was one of several kisses that had happened since Jareth set his spell on her weeks ago, and it was just as disappointing as the previous had been. There was no fire; Sarah's lips felt cold and empty…

Just like Jareth's heart.

When Sarah pulled back, she was surprised to see a diamond-shaped tear forming in the corner of Jareth's mismatched eye. She frowned a bit.

"Whatever is wrong?" She asked.

Jareth took her small fingers to his lips and kissed them one by one. When he lifted his eyes to hers, they were indeed damp. He took a deep, shuddering breath. "I miss you," he said quietly.

Sarah laughed.

"I'm right here," she said.

Jareth shook his head. "No, you aren't. You're not Sarah. You're not _my_ Sarah."

Sarah's face twisted into a grimace of pain. "Of course I am," she said, sounding heartbroken.

Jareth stood up a bit quickly, knocking over his chair in the process. Sarah jumped a bit in her chair, her nerves on end.

"My darling," she said, coming closer to him. As she walked, Jareth suddenly leveled a hand at her, his finger nearly jabbing her in the chest.

Nearly because Sarah was suddenly frozen, her face still puckered in distress.

Jareth's shoulders slumped. He allowed tears to fall for several shameless moments.

He turned away from the now motionless Sarah, unable to look at her.

He had acted rashly once again, stealing Sarah from Lila's house in the middle of the night in desperation. He had only been apart from her for a few hours after she had stormed out of Setanta's royal palace and it had nearly driven him mad.

He hadn't been thinking; he had merely acted. He couldn't bear the thought of her so close, yet so far away.

So he had made a snap decision…he had used his last resort. The spell would bind her to him; would make her powerless against him. He carried her away and locked her up within the walls of his castle. She hadn't even noticed she was captive. Her little friends had tried to save her for days; only after he had banished them did he receive any peace.

No doubt they were plotting against him right this moment.

Everything had gone according to his hasty plans except Jareth had forgotten one crucial detail: magic effects every being differently. Jareth had been wholly unprepared for the change in the woman he loved; it was as if taking away her power had also destroyed her soul…

And the fire inside of her that Jareth had fallen in love with in the first place.

She had been right all those years ago when she had proclaimed that he held no power over her; it was she that held the power over him. And somewhere within that delicate balance lay a passion and an undying love that was so fragile it could disappear on the slightest breeze.

Jareth turned back to the Sarah-statue. If a breeze could destroy their love, then Jareth's actions were as effectual as a monsoon. She would not forgive him now…not now.

The only thing he could do was try to forget about her.

He stalked over to her, emotions ranging from anger to love coursing through his veins. He took a moment to memorize her face…the way her eyebrows delicately arched above her sea-eyes…the curve of her chin…the way her hair swung around her.

A crystal began to form almost subconsciously in Jareth's right hand.

"I'm sorry," he said.

Then, with all his might, he threw the crystal at her.

After it exploded into a million shimmering pieces, she was gone.

_**SCENE CHANGE**_

She had been here before.

The darkness…the smell…the vague sense that she near the ocean.

"Damn," she muttered, pulling herself up into a sitting position. She lifted her hand, looking down at her palm, which was full of glistening sand.

She looked around, the wind whipping her hair around her face as she looked out onto the dark, angry ocean and the two serene moons in the sky.

"Double damn," she said.

She shook her head, trying to clear out the thickness that was muddying her thoughts. Rapidly, her memory returned, along with the rage she felt at having been placed under a spell by Jareth.

And now she was here, once again in the Day of Eternal Night…and who knew when he would come for her.

If ever.

She stumbled over to the sort-of familiar jagged cliffs, searching rapidly for a hidden exit. Deep in her heart she knew she wouldn't find one, but her desire to smack the Goblin King once again kept her moving until her fingertips and palms were once again bloody.

The anger swelled within her chest until she screamed…a primal, searing sound that pierced over the roar of the ocean and caused several strange birds to flee from their hiding places.

"Is this how you solve your problems!" She yelled at the sea. "You banish them? You put _spells _on them?You do everything you can to _forget about them!_?"

She was yelling at Jareth, and although she couldn't be certain he was listening, it certainly made her feel better.

"Sarah?"

The excited voice behind her caused her to spin around. "Hoggle!" She exclaimed.

The small dwarf enthusiastically accepted her hug. After a moment of calling, Didymus, Ludo, Ambrosious and Lila had also gathered around their surprised friend.

"He sent you all here?" Sarah was asking. "He banished you all?"

"We tried to save you," Lila said, crying and hugging her friend. "We tried! We were so worried!"

"It's alright now," Sarah said. "I'm glad you're all here."

Hoggle scoffed. "At least that makes one of us," he said sardonically.

Sarah knelt down, leveling herself with the small man. She placed her hands on his shoulders. "Listen to me, Hoggle," she said, her voice deadly serious. "We are going to get out of here. It's going to happen." She looked around at the somewhat frightened group. "And I need all of your help."

Her eyes were wild with determination and anger. And even though Hoggle knew that it was impossible to escape from the Day of Eternal Night, he found himself nodding agreement.

"All right, Sarah," he said. "I'll help you."

"So will I!" Didymus chimed in, mounting Ambrosious who was barking happily.

"Me too," Lila said, although she still looked a bit frightened.

Ludo bellowed his allegiance as well.

"Good," Sarah said, her mouth pursed in a determined line. "Because I have a little unfinished business with a certain Goblin King. And no amount of magic will stop me."


	26. Bargains

**_This is NOT the end! NOT THE END! ;)_**

**_Get your bungee cords out...I think we're about to reach rock bottom!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

**_-Nico_**

"It's useless!" Hoggle suddenly exclaimed, adding a voice to what the small group of banished Undergroundians had been thinking for the past few hours. "There ain't no way out of this place!"

The dwarf kicked a glittering stone, which skipped quickly towards the ocean and plummeted beneath the shimmering waves.

"Hoggle," Sarah said, still searching the area, "we can't give up. Remember…nothing is how it seems in this place…there _has _to be a way out."

"Yes, Hoggle," Didymus chimed in. "We mustn't give up!"

Hoggle sighed, getting just a tad sick of the perpetual optimism that seemed to follow the spry little fox. However he paused in his search for a way out of the Day of Eternal Night for just a moment before continuing to inspect his surroundings.

Sarah had edged rather far from the group, deciding to trail along the dark, glittering forest that rested just beyond the dunes of the sandy beach. It was difficult to see, but thanks to the faint shimmer covering the foliage, Sarah was able to grope along, her hands searching for something…a doorknob…a cavern…_anything_ that might indicate a way back to the castle beyond the Goblin City.

Out of the corner of her eye, Sarah caught a glimpse of an explosion of glitter. Just as quickly as it appeared, it dissipated. She squinted into the darkness, making out the vague form of a man.

At first, just his eyes were visible. They glinted in the moonlight, one a vibrant blue, the other a menacing gold. As he stepped forward, his iridescent skin shone all pale peaks and valleys. His mouth was set into a firm line; the warmth and happiness that had once graced his features now replaced with the cold, Goblin King glare Sarah had learned to beware of.

Yet even with his threatening appearance and all the anger Sarah harbored within her heart towards him, her knees still shook with the nearly uncontrollable need to be near him.

"You didn't need to banish _them_," Sarah said, forcing her voice to sound calm although her heart was nearly jumping from her throat. "They did nothing to you."

"Nothing?" Jareth repeated, his voice deadly quiet. "Their actions surmount to nothing less than treason."

Sarah scoffed. "All they damaged was your pride," she told him. "Can you blame them for trying to rescue their friend from a life of _lies?"_

Jareth's eyes narrowed even more, if possible. "Ah, I see now," he said. "Poor Sarah Williams…always the victim…always in need of rescuing." He sneered at her. "Just like a princess in a fairy tale."

"Let them go," Sarah said, ignoring his condescending tone. "Your battle is with me, not them."

"Come now, Sarah," Jareth said, walking a bit closer to her. "That doesn't sound like something I would do." He paused, looking thoughtful for a moment. "Unless…"

Sarah crossed her arms over her chest and arched an eyebrow; waiting for whatever ridiculous barter he was about to offer.

Jareth smirked. He had her attention now. Banishing her small band of miscreant friends had been part of his plan; he knew that she would foolishly do anything for them.

It pained his heart to think that he would never been on the receiving end of her selflessness.

Irregardless, Jareth was smart enough to know that he was in control; he was observant enough to realize these insignificant, misguided friends of Sarah would be perfect in the leverage department.

"Come back to my castle," he said suddenly. "Live with me there, rule by my side…and I will let your friends go."

Sarah laughed bitterly. "You're dreaming," she told him.

"Am I?" Jareth mused, edging closer to her. He lifted a gloved hand, running his fingertips seductively down her bare arm. Before she could pull away, he grasped her, slamming her forcefully into him so that her rear touched the tops of his thighs. "Funny," he whispered into her ear, taking special care to allow his breath to come floating onto her delicate skin. "My dreams are usually a lot more pleasurable than this."

Sarah closed her eyes for a moment, trying to ignore the wall of heat and muscle behind her.

"You would be my queen," Jareth was saying, his fingers weaving lazily in and out of her ebony hair, tickling the back of her neck. "You would want for nothing; you would live forever…"

Sarah whipped around, surprised that he had loosened his grip on her arms. "What are my choices here, Jareth?" She whispered angrily. "Say no and spend an eternity here…in this darkness…punishing the people who mean the most to me in this land," she eyed him pointedly, taking pleasure in the small flicker of hurt her words caused him, "or say yes and live forever in the darkness of your heart."

Tears had spilled over her cheeks, splashing down onto her tattered dress, making her look like a fallen angel.

Feigning an air of indifference, Jareth shrugged. "It makes no difference to me what you chose," he said. "I have already been generous enough."

"Generous!" Sarah exclaimed, the irony of the repetitive nature of the conversation not lost on her. "What have you done that's generous?"

Jareth mouth tightened, irritated. "Everything," he said pointedly.

Sarah sighed. She had been a fool to believe Jareth could be anything but the malevolent ruler he was. And now he had her backed into a corner once more.

He had won.

The only reconciliation Sarah could take comfort in was the idea of making his life a living hell for the entire duration of their…

Marriage.

"Let them go," she said quietly.

"I'm sorry?" Jareth said. "I didn't quite catch that."

She raised angry eyes to him, causing his heart to wrench. "I said let them go," she repeated, close to tears again. "I will return with you."

Jareth nodded. A part of him was disappointed that she had given in so easily. Another part was elated at her agreement…did that mean she still harbored some small speck of affection towards him? Or was she simply doing this for her friends and the inevitable escape from the Day of Eternal Night?

"Very well," Jareth said softly, extending his hand to hers.

"I want you to send them back first," Sarah said. "I don't trust you."

Anger bubbled in Jareth's chest. Of course she wouldn't trust him, but it still hurt to hear.

"Fine," he said, waving his hand. In the distance, surprised shrieks and confused cursing were heard as Jareth transported the unsuspecting underground residents.

Then there was silence.

"It is done," Jareth said.

"And they are alright?" Sarah questioned.

Jareth sighed, realizing that they would get nowhere at this rate. He flipped his wrist, producing a crystal. He gestured for Sarah to peer inside, where she could clearly see her friends, astonished to discover that they had been transported directly back to their respective homes.

Hoggle was scrambling out of his small, moss-covered underground home, throwing open his front door and yelling for Sarah in vain.

The sight disappeared along with the crystal, leaving Sarah in tears once more as Jareth's long fingers entwined around hers.

So heavy was her heart, Sarah barely noticed being transported back to Jareth's dark, looming castle.

**_SCENE CHANGE_**

Jareth stalked around his throne room. This was not how he intended things to turn out at all. Sarah was here, living within the walls of his castle, but not of her own free will. She didn't speak to him; barely came out of the lavish room he had appointed for her.

In the week that followed Sarah's decision to free her friends and return to the castle with Jareth, she had made it a point to avoid the stormy Goblin King at all costs. The most he ever saw her was at dinner, which he required her attendance for. She would pick at her food, never eating much and never making eye contact, despite his repeated attempts to be cordial.

On this particular night, Jareth had gone out of his way to organize a particularly decadent meal in the hopes of pleasing her. He had commissioned his kitchen staff to prepare a slew of roasted meats, fresh cheeses, exotic fruits and vegetables plus a tray of desserts fit for the most picky of pallets.

If Sarah noticed the extended effort, she didn't say anything, instead preferring to pick listlessly at the meats before deciding to eat a small green salad, nothing more.

Jareth watched as his soon-to-be queen pushed away her half-finished plate and rose from her seat. She curtseyed to him mockingly and then left the dinning room.

Once she was gone, Jareth slammed his fist into the table in a moment of sheer frustration. He thudded off to his throne room where he knew he would be left alone to think.

Now he paced unrelentingly, the heels of his boots warning all to stay away.

He shouldn't have to tolerate this. He was King! He wouldn't allow a _stranger_ to treat him this way…let alone his own fiancé!

It wasn't _his_ fault that Sarah had decided to take Toby's place. He should have just taken the boy and been done with it.

He growled in aggravation, determined to get her to speak to him.

As the sound of angry footsteps thundered through the castle, servants scurried to hide from their angry king. They saw the way his face was set in angry lines, the way his stride was taking him purposefully to Sarah's quarters.

When he got to the huge gilded doors of her rooms, he paused. The door was slightly ajar. Slowly, he pressed it open, surprised to see Sarah sitting in the living room, her back to him.

He walked inside, still intent on telling her just exactly how their life would pan out together…that he would not tolerate one more moment of this silent treatment…that she should be _happy_ to have the chance to rule by his side…

He was about to say all of this when he noticed something.

Sarah was crying.

Her thin shoulders shook with the effort to keep the sobs silent, but she was crying none-the-less.

Anger fled from Jareth's body, replaced with the urge to hold her small form against him and whisper soothing reassurances into her ear.

Instead, it was she who spoke first.

"I know you're there," she said without turning around. "So just say what you came to say and be done with it."

She stood, turning to him slowly. Jareth frowned as he saw the dark smudges under her eyes, her pronounced collarbone jutting beneath thin milky skin, the lackluster appearance of her eyes.

And instead of the torrent of demands Jareth had been about to release upon her, he asked softly, "Why won't you speak to me?"

"Because I have nothing left to say," Sarah replied.

"Has your opinion of me changed so drastically, Sarah?" Jareth asked, his voice sounding tired. "Not long ago, you saw me as a good man…a good king…"

"That was before I knew it was all a lie," Sarah interrupted. "Before I realized you were tricking me into falling in love with you."

Jareth stood perfectly still. "I have been nothing but real with you," he said lowly. "Yes, I deceived you…but it was for your own good…for _our_ own good!"

"You can't win my love by making me your prisoner!" Sarah yelled suddenly.

And Jareth realized she was right.

She would never love him this way.

She may never love him at all.

And seeing her face each day would merely remind him of that fact, tormenting his soul until death.

He moved closer to her, seeming utterly defeated. Slowly, he reached for her hand, grasping the tips of her fingers.

Surprisingly, she did not immediately pull away.

Jareth sighed, walking over towards the doors he had come through.

"I only want for your happiness," he said quietly as his hand rested on the golden doorknob. "I had only hoped mine would follow suit."

Sarah listened, feeling strangely sad that the life had seemed to ebb from Jareth's voice.

He remained silent for a moment, his back still to her. "Gather your things, Sarah," he said quietly. "I am sending you back aboveground in the morning."


	27. Endeavor

_**THIS IS NOT THE END! lol...**_

_**This chapter also jumps around between Jareth and Sarah's pov. Shouldn't be too confusing. **_

_**Enjoy! ;)**_

_**-Nico**_

* * *

For a long time after Jareth left Sarah standing alone in her room, she simply stared at the door, not believing what she had just heard.

He was going to send her back?

Slowly, Sarah sank down into one of the several plush chairs Jareth had commissioned to the design of her quarters. Had she won? Was this how everything would end? With him sending her back and forgetting about her?

And wasn't this what she wanted?

The past week had passed in a blur of emotions for Sarah. She had struggled to come to grasp with the fact that she was now a prisoner in this unfamiliar land…to grip the notion that she was away from everything she knew…to understand the sad truth that she would never see her family again.

But harsher than all those truths was the fact that she was in love with and eternally bound to a man she couldn't bring herself to trust.

Her heart lurched each time Jareth was near, demanding to reach out to him and stubbornly refusing to obey her mind, which commanded her to push him far from his mind; to not forget about his deceptive nature.

Yet she had known he wasn't lying when he swore he only wanted her happiness…she could tell by the desperate darkness in his eyes, the pleading nature of his tone…the defeat in his tone as he decided to send her back.

And something about that made Sarah feel worse than knowing she was his prisoner.

She had refused to speak to him for days, preferring instead to make her displeasure known through childlike silence. She had assumed that this would do nothing more than irritate Jareth…the last thing she expected was his submission to her.

Was it possible that she had more of an effect on him than she assumed?

Her brain shouted that she was as insignificant to him as a mosquito…and possibly just as annoying…

But her heart screamed that he loved her and would perish without her.

He loved her so much he was willing to let her go.

Tears sprang to Sarah's eyes. The reality of her situation was beginning to creep in just past the guard she had set up in her mind.

She loved him. And in her haste to cause him pain and push him away, she had neglected that fact.

And now he was sending her back.

* * *

Jareth had never admitted defeat before.

But now he was submerged in the deep abyss of despair and submission, his mind too wounded to go about his normal kingly duties.

Instead, he had locked himself in his throne room right after informing Sarah that he would be sending her back. He sat slumped in his throne, his head resting on his knuckles, a scowl plastered across his face.

The Fae race was a strange one; they didn't feel love as easily as humans did. Frequently, Fae would live their entire life engaging in affair after affair, their hearts never fully absorbed in just one person. But when a Fae _did_ fall in love, it was an impossible bond to break…and just as permanent and necessary as breathing.

Marriage was more often than not simply a formality in the Underground; a way to protect lineage or land…an agreement between two families. But when love drove the decision to marry, it was a deadly serious union that could never be destroyed.

Jareth could feel that his body had already tied itself to Sarah's. He could feel her presence in his mind. Sometimes it was a mere hovering shadow, but other times it was a powerful strength that stole his senses and left him powerless against her will.

There were tales of lost love among the Fae…stories of desperate situations where a union wasn't possible. Most of the time, the subject of these stories eventually surrendered to madness, unable to function without their lifemate beside them.

Jareth hadn't understood the truth of such devastation until now, when the woman who could make his soul complete refused to love him back.

He growled involuntarily, causing the very walls of the throne room to shake with his dissatisfaction. He wished he could return to Sarah's quarters and shake her…force her to admit that _her_ soul had chosen him as well…demand that she love him, respect him, rule by his side.

But Sarah's will could not be bent, and he realized he would simply be wasting his breath.

No, she would not relent. He rose, sighing as he made his way over to the large windows overlooking his Labyrinth. He would have to force his mind to ignore her, force his body to break its ties with her…

He would simply have to forget her forever.

A light knocking suddenly came at one of the huge doors of the throne room.

Jareth narrowed his eyes. Who had dared to defy his orders not to be disturbed?

He sent his voice flooding into the hallowed halls just outside the throne room.

_I have given explicit orders to be left alone._

On the other side of the door, Sarah jumped a bit, startled by the booming voice of the Goblin King.

He sounded angry, evil…a tone that was both foreign and familiar to her.

And unnerving.

Shaking, she lifted her thin arm again, rapping against the oak with her knuckles just a little harder.

She heard a loud crash from inside the Throne room, as if someone had thrown something against the wall.

Sarah winced.

Summoning her courage, she swallowed against the nervous butterflies threatening to flutter right out of her mouth.

"Jareth," she called, irritated that her voice was shaking. "Jareth, it's me. Please let me in!"

Jareth thought he may have already slipped into madness. Was it supposed to happen this fast? He could have sworn that he heard Sarah's voice on the other side of the door, calling to him…

"Jareth!"

There it was again, that desperate plea for attention coming from none other than Sarah. _His_ Sarah.

He paused for a moment, struggling to decipher whether or not his mind was playing tricks on him.

Then, he opened the door with his mind.

Sarah stood back a step as the large door creaked open, moving slowly, tentatively, as if afraid to grant her access to the throne room.

Jareth forced his face to remain stoic as the swinging door revealed Sarah's small, pale form even though his heart was slamming against his chest with incredible force.

She was dressed in white and barefoot. Her hair was loose around her shoulders, shaking around her as a result of the nervous tremors coursing through her body. Her lips were a pale pink, contrasting starkly with the milk-white of her skin. Large, almond shaped eyes that refused to blink stared at him.

Jareth turned from her as she entered the room hesitantly, her feet padding across the cold stone floor.

"Are you so eager to leave that you cannot wait until morning?" He asked bitterly, his voice biting out each word as if it were poisonous.

Sarah flinched, but continued to walk closer to him.

Jareth sensed her coming closer, but refused to face her.

"I told you I would bring you back in the morning," he continued harshly. "Must you come now to taunt me with your victory?"

Sarah bit her lip. "I haven't come to taunt you, Jareth," she said, her voice just above a whisper.

The hypnotic power of her speech caused him to turn slowly, finally matching his stormy eyes with hers.

"Then why have you come?" He whispered roughly, his voice carrying on a distinct tone of anger, yet it was laced with the tiniest thread of hope.

Sarah sighed. "You hurt me, Jareth," she said bluntly. He began his rebuttal, but Sarah lifted a hand and continued to speak. "You hurt me, but obviously not as horribly as I have hurt you."

His brow furrowed together in confusion.

The lines deepened as Sarah reached for his hand. Gingerly, she took the leather-encased appendage and clutched it, running her thumb gingerly over the small bit of exposed skin at his wrist.

Jareth stared at the tiny thumb, watched as it made small circles against his skin. Hesitantly, he lifted his eyes to meet hers, which were now damp with tears.

He licked his suddenly dry lips before asking in a desperate whisper, "What are you doing, Sarah?"

Sarah closed her eyes for a moment against the velvet blackness of his voice, the sadness that infused each word with a painful undertone.

"I'm starting over," she replied quietly.

Before his mind or body could react, Sarah leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. It was not particularly passionate or forceful, but it held the promise of a new beginning…a new love.

When she pulled away, Jareth was forced to bow his head slightly, ashamed to reveal the tears that had welled up in his eyes. He brought his lips to her fingers, which were still safely ensconced within his own. "I cannot bear to be denied by you again," he whispered. "So if this is part of your plan to torture me, I beg of you to stop."

Sarah hooked a finger under Jareth's chin, gently guiding his eyes to hers. "I do not intend to torture you, Jareth. But you must understand that I am still wounded by your actions. I can only promise that I will give you a second chance, which is more than you probably deserve."

Her words were harsh, but her tone was gentle. Jareth nodded, straightening up a bit. "Then I shall endeavor to win your heart, Sarah."

Sarah smiled weakly. "I look forward to the challenge," she replied.


	28. Breakfast and Visitors

**_So here's my problem...I have more of this story, but not enough for a sequel. I prolly could have ended this one a few chapters ago, but the rest of the story begs to be told. That being said, please note that there are still more chapters to come. _**

**_I hope you're all still enjoying it! _**

**_-Nico_**

* * *

****

Morning within the Labyrinth was always a spectacular sight. As the first rays of sun began to wash over the sleeping land, blossoms opened to drink in the warmth. Tiny fairies unfurled their wings, stretching out the kinks of another restful night. Water that had paused in its flow resumed its travels, dampening the ground with rivulets of crystal clear refreshment.

The sun finally reached a large window in one of the more remote corners of the Goblin King's castle. The rays crept into a lavishly decorated room and spilled across a bed of snow-white linens. Within the plush blankets, a raven-haired figure began to stir, yawning as the sun tickled her face.

Sarah sat up almost involuntarily, smiling before she even opened her eyes. Something about this morning was different; there was an element of anticipation…of hope. Yesterday, Sarah had cursed the morning sunrays, seeing it not as a gentle kiss from whatever controlled this place, but a stabbing reminder of her imprisonment.

Yet this morning, the realization that she was still in the Labyrinth was a comfortable one.

She quickly got up and bathed, dressing in a comfortable yet pretty ivory dress. The hem was long enough for her to wear her old Uggs without anyone noticing, so she slipped on the comfortable boots and pulled her still damp hair back with a strip of leather.

It was early; most of the castle's staff was still asleep, including Jareth's trustworthy chef. Sarah hadn't eaten much in the past week, and her stomach rumbled with that particular reminder. She moved in the direction of the kitchen, wondering how difficult it would be to orient herself with the old fashioned décor.

The kitchen was pristine; a stark reminder of the efficiency with which the great Goblin King demanded of every detail of his life. It was easy enough to find the elements of breakfast…sterling silver pans hung precisely where they should be, fresh eggs lay in a basket in an archaic looking refrigerator, which Sarah couldn't help noticing was much cooler than anything aboveground. She grasped some perfectly cut strips of bacon and placed them in the pan, delighting in how the enormous stove lit up automatically, as if expecting her next move.

In less than a half hour, Sarah had prepared the best breakfast of her life. She looked around for a moment and located a tray large enough to accommodate enough food for two. She arranged two plates full of sizzling bacon, ham, eggs, biscuits and hashed potatoes. Fresh juice and hot coffee completed the meal.

Sarah nodded in self satisfaction. Then, she looked up, as if she could see through the ceiling and into Jareth's quarters.

She wondered if anyone had ever brought their king breakfast in bed.

The door to Jareth's rooms was closed, but a quick inspection of the doorknob revealed that it was unlocked. Sarah tiptoed inside, hoping that Jareth wouldn't wake startled at the sight of someone roaming around inside his private quarters.

She slipped through the door and closed it gently, resting her heavy tray on one of the mahogany tables that decorated the living area. She moved quietly towards the back rooms, peeking around the corner to see an empty bed.

She frowned. Where was he?

The bed was still mussed. Slowly, Sarah moved to the right side, running her hand over the sheets.

They were still warm and faintly dusted with glitter.

He couldn't be far.

She moved over towards the window, leaning out to inspect the lush gardens below, wondering if Jareth took advantage of the solace of morning with a walk or possibly even some more vigorous exercise.

"Sarah?"

The deep, melodic voice caused her to jump. She spun around.

The sight in front of her caused Sarah to blush a deep crimson from her toes to the top of her head.

Jareth stood easily in the doorframe of his enormous bathroom, his bare chest still glistening with the evidence of a recent shower. His hair was likewise damp, resting against the side of his face sending drips down his neck and shoulders. Tight black leather pants sculpted to his legs, and without the benefit of a shirt, Sarah could plainly see all of his kingly pride.

She looked away, biting her lip.

"What are you doing here?" Jareth asked, a hint of amusement in his eye at Sarah's obvious embarrassment.

"I…I…" Sarah stammered, suddenly feeling intrusive and clumsy. She gestured towards the tray of hot food. "I made us breakfast."

Jareth smiled, moving towards the delicious-smelling food. "What a pleasant surprise," he commented, taking a sip of the coffee. He regarded her over the top of his cup, raising an eyebrow. "Who knew that Sarah Williams was so domestic?"

Sarah laughed despite her embarrassment. "Don't get used to it," she warned him.

Jareth chuckled-a warm gentle sound. He gestured to the empty seat across from him. Sarah sat graciously.

And together, in the warmth of the sunlight's creeping rays, Sarah and Jareth shared a meal in comfortable, appreciative silence.

* * *

Sarah fiddled uncomfortably in the throne room. Jareth had instructed her to wait here; that he had a surprise. He would say no more than that, but the anticipation was nearly killing Sarah.

She paced, unknowingly following the same path that Jareth had bore into the floor's stones when aggravated or worried.

A commotion could be heard outside the throne room walls. Angry cursing was followed by a long bellow. A dog barked; its master soothed it in a high-pitched, British accented voice.

Sarah froze in place.

The doors of the throne room opened, revealing some familiar faces being escorted by gruff looking guards who were doing their best to treat their guests with forced respect.

"Hoggle! Didymus! Ludo!" Sarah exclaimed, rushing over to the small procession.

"Get your damn hands off me!" Hoggle snapped at the guard who was holding onto the dwarf's arm with a bit more force than necessary. The guard looked at Sarah, who, unused to giving orders, nodded slightly.

"Hmmph," Hoggle grumped. "Looks like yer already in charge around here," he said to Sarah. The dwarf turned to his friends, nudging Didymus in the ribs. "I 'spose all of our worrying was a waste of time."

Hoggle folded his arms across his chest, looking at Sarah with a disdainful look. Sarah pried herself from the bear hug Ludo had been giving her and knelt down to Hoggle's level.

"Hoggle," she said gently, "please don't be mad."

Hoggle merely grumped again. Didymus came up next to the dwarf and placed a furry paw on his shoulder. "Cheer up, old friend!" The tiny fox said. "We were worried she wasn't happy…that she was being treated poorly by His Majesty…and look! That's clearly not the case!"

"We should've just left you to figure out this mess alone," Hoggle continued. "Yer obviously not trying very hard to get home now anyway."

Sarah sighed, turning her attentions to Didymus, who seemed a bit more receptive to their reunion. "Is Lila alright?" She asked.

The fox nodded. "Right as rain, my lady," he assured. "Worried about you, but right as rain."

Sarah nodded, feeling guilty that she had been living in these lavish settings for the past week while her friends worried about her.

She tried to touch Hoggle's arm, a simple gesture of camaraderie, but the dwarf pulled away. Sarah sighed again. "Hoggle," she began gently. "I had no choice but to leave with Jareth. He wouldn't have released you from the Day of Eternal Night if I hadn't."

"You're on a first name basis with him, I see," Hoggle replied nastily.

"Would you have rather spent the rest of your life in that place?" Sarah challenged.

"Would have found a way out," Hoggle muttered.

"Now Hoggle, you know that's not true," Didymus said gently. "We could have searched for a millennium. The only ticket out was through the King, which Sarah so valiantly sacrificed her own freedom for."

"She's not a hero," Hoggle snapped. "She was probably chomping at the bit to get back to him. It's easier to be a prisoner than to lose, isn't it, Sarah?"

Sarah bit her lip, the hostility from her closest friend in the Underworld a bit too much to take.

"I thought you would be happy to see me," Sarah said quietly. "I had hoped that your friendship was one I could count on as I spend my days here."

Hoggle's expression softened a bit, but his hands were still clenched into tiny fists at his sides. "So you're staying here?" He asked.

Sarah nodded. "Yes," she said. "And I'm almost certain that I'm okay with it."

Hoggle made an indignant sound. "Well isn't that fortunate." He turned to Didymus and Ludo, who were watching the scene with trepidation. "Ye hear that?" He asked them. "This whole time we've been riskin' our necks to get her home and it turns out that she's just as happy here."

"Was I foolish to think that you would no longer be my friend, Hoggle?" Sarah asked, ignoring Hoggle's snippy demeanor.

Hoggle stared at her and then let loose an irritated growl. "Of course I'm still yer friend," he exasperated. "I just wish you had tried to contact us sooner."

"She couldn't."

The small group turned to the Throne Room entrance where Jareth stood, his arms crossed over his chest. He walked closer to the group, inwardly wincing as he noticed the fear behind each of their eyes.

"Only I can permit contact between those who live inside of the castle and those who do not," Jareth continued, looking pointedly at the dwarf whose name constantly escaped him. "And I was not prepared to do so until now."

Hoggle's mouth flattened into a thin, angry line. "So," the dwarf said, his voice low and menacing, "does that mean that every time I wish to see my friend, I will have to ask your _permission_?"

Jareth nodded. "If you don't live in the castle, then yes, you need my permission to visit."

"You see?" Hoggle exclaimed, pointing a gnarled finger at the Goblin King. "He ain't yer friend, and he ain't yer protector," he said to Sarah. "He's a monster who just wants ye for hisself!"

"Hoggle," Didymus said warningly, noticing the slight flare of anger in Jareth's eyes.

"No!" Hoggle exclaimed. "I'm sick to death of cowering before _him._" He turned his attentions to Jareth. "Ye can't just keep her here and hope that she'll eventually submit to you!"

Jareth pursed his lips, unused to be spoken to by one of his subjects in such a derogatory manner. Yet he stopped himself from banishing the insolent dwarf due to the look of sheer terror on Sarah's face.

"If you had let me complete a thought, perhaps you would not be so hostile," Jareth told Hoggle, keeping his voice void of the anger brimming just beneath the surface.

Hoggle merely crossed his arms again and raised an eyebrow.

Jareth sighed, hating to have to appease this aggravating creature, but he knew that what he was about to offer would help mend some of the wounds he had inflicted upon Sarah.

"The rules by which I live were not decided by me," Jareth began, hoping to alleviate some of the distrust that he could literally taste on Sarah's friends. "This castle protects its inhabitants, and that is why no one may enter unless by invitation." He looked pointedly from Hoggle, to Ludo, to Didymus and the ridiculous dog he used as a mule. "You all have proven your allegiance to Sarah, and therefore to me," he continued. "To show my gratitude, I offer you all my protection, and permanent residency within the castle walls."

Sarah gasped and clapped her hands over her mouth. "Jareth," she breathed appreciatively.

Jareth met her surprised eyes with a warm stare. "I would do anything to please Sarah," he said softly. "And I know that having you all nearby would make her happy."

Tears welled in Sarah's eyes as she looked to each of her friends.

Hoggle's mouth was open in shock, mimicking the expressions of both Ludo and Didymus. Even Ambrosious seemed shocked.

"Will you stay here?" Sarah asked them collectively. Didymus cleared his furry throat.

"If my lady commands it," he said, bowing gracefully. "I accept with much gratitude."

Ludo also bowed his concurrence, bellowing happily.

Sarah turned to look at Hoggle, who still looked angry, yet his face had softened.

"Hoggle?" She prodded gently. "Will you stay?"

Hoggle harrumphed. "I would do anything for you, Sarah," he said softly.

"That makes two of us," Jareth said.

Hoggle turned to the Goblin King. "I ain't saying I like ye, or even respect ye," the dwarf said and then sighed. "But I will stay, and I promise you will have no trouble from me."

Sarah hugged the small dwarf and Jareth smiled, looking at his new housemates.

This second chance was off to a good start.


	29. Contact

**_Enjoy!_**

**_-Nico_**

* * *

****

The little boy was certainly just as much trouble as his older sister.

Another failed crystal exploded in Jareth's palm, sending sparkling glitter in the form of a mushroom cloud into his face.

"Damn," he muttered, rubbing the dust from his eyes.

He sighed, resting his weary head in his hands. He would attempt contact with Toby again in a moment, but the constant trying was taking a toll on his physicality.

Contact with mortals living aboveground was somewhat difficult for even the most powerful Fae. Without a reciprocal need for communication from the mortal, it was damn near impossible.

Jareth knew that Toby was possibly the most important mortal in Sarah's life. He knew that Sarah missed him terribly. And if Jareth hoped to win her heart completely, he knew it would take extreme measures.

Which is why he had been trying to get Toby to wish himself away to the Underground for the past week.

The child was stubborn; Jareth had successfully appeared in several of the pre-teen's dreams only to be attacked or ignored by the willful Toby. In his dreams, he had demanded Jareth return Sarah…had even gone so far as to threaten the great Goblin King with the promise of a swift death should he choose not to comply.

The boy was brave and determined…and despite the headache he was creating for Jareth, the Goblin King had to respect the young man's vicious protectiveness over his much older sister.

Feeling his strength slowly oozing back into his limbs, Jareth straightened up, prepared to attempt contact again. If he could just get Toby to summon him, he would be able to transport aboveground. He set his face in hard lines and concentrated. After several seconds, a perfectly round crystal materialized, revealing the sleeping Toby, entwined in his sheets as he tossed fretfully.

"Sarah…" the tiny boy moaned, his eyebrows flitting together in distress.

Guilt clawed at Jareth's heart, yet he pushed the emotion aside lest it distract him.

He began his mantra, whispering to the crystal…hoping his voice would burst into the room and wake the sleeping child.

Several times, Toby shifted as Jareth willed his voice into the messy room, concentrating until it became louder, more persistent.

Just before Jareth was completely drained of effort, Toby suddenly opened his eyes.

Jareth jumped to his feet, forcing his concentration to remain intact.

"Who's there?" Toby demanded, his frightened eyes scanning his dark bedroom for the monster that surely lurked in the shadows.

"Toby," Jareth said, his voice wavering against the weakness of his body. "I need you to listen to me…"

"You're him!" Toby suddenly exclaimed, now standing on his bed. "Where are you? Bring Sarah back! You bring her back this minute! I'm going to get my Dad…."

Jareth closed his eyes against the wooziness that threatened to knock him out…he just needed another minute…

"Listen to me, you stubborn thing!" Jareth exclaimed, hoping the frustration in his voice would silence Toby, who was still off on a tangent. Instantly, the boy settled, the booming voice frightening him.

Jareth seized the moment. "Your sister is fine. If you want to see her, you have to wish yourself to me. You have to say, "I wish…"

The fuzziness of unconsciousness was seeping into Jareth's brain. Time and space were becoming blurry. What were the words? What did Toby have to say?

"I wish what? I wish what?" Toby yelled, desperate to do whatever it took to bring her sister back.

"I wish the goblins would come and take me away," Jareth managed, his voice weak and quiet. "Say it…"

Jareth gazed into the crystal, vaguely aware that his knees were about to give out on him. Toby was biting his lip.

"This is a trick," Toby decided, his voice angry. "You're trying to trick me! I'm not stupid! Bring Sarah back!"

The crystal exploded, sending Jareth sprawling out on his stomach against the cold stones of the throne room floor.

He breathed heavily, his strength slowly returning now that the communication lines with aboveground had been severed.

He rolled onto his back, breathing heavily as he stared up at the ceiling. He should have known the boy wouldn't trust him. How could he trust the 'monster' that had stolen his only sibling away?

There was only one person in the Underground that Toby trusted.

Jareth huffed.

He had wanted this to be a surprise.

* * *

"Hoggle, just stand _still_," Sarah laughed, just as exasperated as the seamstress who was by the dwarf's feet, trying to hem the black slacks she had sewn for him.

"I don't like these clothes!" Hoggle roared, gently kicking at the seamstress. "I like me old clothes!"

"You sound like a baby," Sarah pointed out. "And you can't wander around the castle in your old rags…people are starting to talk."

"Don't care," Hoggle grumped, folding his arms across his chest in defiance, but finally standing still. "Why don't Ludo have to get a fancy new outfit?"

Ludo looked up from the children's ledger Sarah had asked Jareth to give the beast, hoping that the bright orange creature would eventually learn the language of his friends.

"Ludo hairy," Ludo explained. "Ludo no need pants."

Sarah laughed. "Look at Didymus," she told Hoggle. "Doesn't he look dashing in his new clothes?"

Didymus hopped up from brushing Ambrosious' coat and turned around slowly, modeling the tiny red and black suit that had been freshly tailored for him.

"To be fair, My Lady, I have always had an impressive grasp on the latest fashions," Didymus said. "I didn't have as far to go as…" he glanced at Hoggle, "other people."

"Oh be quiet," Hoggle snipped.

"There," the seamstress said with a grunt. "You're finished. Finally."

"Thank you, Gilta," Sarah said to the seamstress, who merely grunted again and left, sucking on her thumb which had been stabbed repeatedly with a needle thanks to Hoggle's incessant fidgeting.

"I hope you're happy with yourself," Sarah said to Hoggle. "My dresses are going to be too tight for months."

"Serves ye right," Hoggle grumped, moving over closer to the mirror. "I look completely…and utterly…"

The small man caught his reflection in the mirror and suddenly smiled. He turned slightly, looking at his now streamlined silhouette.

"Completely and utterly handsome," Sarah finished his thought, bending down to kiss him on the cheek as the dwarf continued to be amazed by his reflection.

A soft knock came at the front door. Sarah knew immediately that it was Jareth. It was strange; lately she was finding an involuntary connection to him…she could always tell when he was nearby.

"Come in!" She called. The door opened slowly, revealing a very pale, very weary looking Goblin King.

The sight of him frightened her. "Jareth!" She exclaimed, picking up her skirts and hurrying over to him, ignoring propriety. She grasped his arm as if frightened he would fall over. "What happened? Are you alright?"

Jareth smiled, touched by her concern for him. Without thinking about it, he reached out and ran a cold finger down the side of her face.

When Hoggle cleared his throat uncomfortably, Jareth placed a bit of distance between him and Sarah.

"I'm fine," he said honestly. "I was wondering if I could speak with you for a moment."

Sarah looked over to her friends, who were already leaving. "We have things to do," Didymus assured Sarah, who looked apologetic. "We shall see you later, My Lady."

As they left, Sarah pulled out a chair for Jareth, who sat appreciatively.

"Are you certain you're alright?" Sarah asked, her eyes still filled with worry.

"I'm certain," Jareth said, gesturing to the chair across from him. "Please, sit."

"Is everything okay?" Sarah asked, frightened about this impromptu meeting.

"Perfectly fine," Jareth said. "But as it turns out, I require your assistance."

Sarah's eyebrows flitted together. "You need _my_ help?"

Jareth nodded. He reached out and brought her hand to him, rubbing his thumb over the delicate skin of her wrist. "I know you miss Toby," he said bluntly. Sarah's face fell at the mention of her brother.

"Yes," she said. "I do."

Jareth nodded. "I had hoped to arrange a visit."

Sarah's head perked up. "Is that possible?"

"Yes," Jareth said. "But it is difficult. As you know, people may only visit the Underground if they wish themselves away."

"But what about all those business contacts you have Aboveground…remember you told me about them? How do they get here?"

"They all wished themselves away at one point or another," Jareth explained. "Once you wish yourself away, you may return from time to time if I permit it."

"But I wished Toby away…shouldn't he be able to return?" Sarah asked.

Jareth shook his head. "No," he said. "You can only return if you willfully wished yourself away."

Sarah nodded, looking dejected. "That sucks."

Jareth laughed lowly, reveling in the colorful Aboveground expression. "It's a complicated system of checks and balances," he said.

"So, how do I help?" Sarah asked.

"I've made contact with Toby several times in dreams, and just a few moments ago I was able to use enough energy to transport my voice into his bedroom. I asked him to wish himself away, but he doesn't trust me and thinks I'm trying to trick him," Jareth said.

"Alright, well, just show me how and I'll ask him," Sarah said.

"It's not that simple, Sarah," Jareth said. "Contact between the Underground and Aboveground is limited to those who have magical powers…otherwise, every time someone had to run the labyrinth they could just call out for help."

Sarah nodded. "So how do I get magic?"

Jareth closed his eyes for a moment and then took a breath. "They only way is to either be born Fae…or…"

He paused.

"Or?" Sarah pressed.

He looked up at her, his eyes glinting with a mixture of anticipation and worry. "Or through marriage to a Fae."

Sarah's eyebrows shot up.

She looked down at Jareth's hand, which was still enveloping hers, then back up to his eyes.

A surprised "oh" was all she was able to mutter.


	30. One Simple Question Answered

**_Sorry for the delay...fanfiction was being all funky and wouldn't let me log in for like a week..._**

**_I wanna take a second to thank you all for reviewing. This story is really turning into an epic...and it really means a lot to me that you guys are still "with" me!_**

**_Anyway...enjoy!_**

**_-Nico_**

* * *

Toby was just inches away from Sarah's touch, her fingers barely reaching his.

"Sarah!" He cried out. "Sarah…help me!"

"Just a little further, Toby! Just a little further!" Sarah replied, reaching through the swirling smoke.

"I can't reach, Sarah!" Toby yelled. He slipped a little farther back, his face becoming obscured by the strange mist.

"Toby!" Sarah yelled, tears streaming down her face as she watched her baby brother slip further and further away from her.

When she could no longer see or hear him, Sarah placed her head in her hands and cried. She suddenly became aware of a figure behind her. She turned slowly, her eyes falling upon Jareth, who was dressed in all white, his features sparkling in the ghostly fog.

In his right hand he held a sparkling ring; in his left, an elaborate veil. He approached Sarah, speaking without talking.

"_I can end your pain,"_ he mentally told her. _"I can bring him here…I can make all of your sadness evaporate…just say yes…just say yes to being mine…forever…"_

Sarah looked at his outstretched hand. Slowly, she took the ring, which was surprisingly heavy. "Jareth…" she whispered.

"_I've always loved you,_" he said. _"I will always love you…please let me make you happy…"_

He leaned in, his lips hovering above hers…his breath warm on her face.

And then, Sarah woke up.

She shot up to a sitting position, trying to clear the fuzz of her dream from her mind. She involuntarily looked down at her left ring finger, momentarily confused as to why it was bare.

The dream had been so intense it took Sarah a good half hour to get her bearings. By the time she had showered and dressed, she was mostly back to herself, and facing a very serious decision.

Jareth had promised her that he would continue to try and contact Toby, but also warned her that the little boy had essentially made up his mind about trusting Jareth.

And so it seemed that the only way she would ever see her little brother again was to marry Jareth and reach out to Toby herself.

But was that enough reason to marry?

A soft knock came at the door.

"Who is it?" Sarah asked.

"Sarah?"

The oak door muffled the voice, but Sarah recognized it immediately.

Rosalind.

Sarah opened the door and immediately fell into the embrace of Jareth's mother. Behind the elegant woman stood Lila, who also enveloped Sarah in a rib-crushing hug.

"What are you doing here?" Sarah asked both of them.

"Jareth asked us to come," Rosalind said, sweeping into Sarah's chambers.

"He explained to us what was happening with Toby," Lila supplemented. "He thought you could use a little female advice. "

Sarah nodded, grateful for Jareth's gesture.

Rosalind used her magic to produce three steaming cups of tea. "I _can_ do more than make tea," she assured Sarah, who had never seen the woman do anything else with her gifts.

Sarah laughed. "I envy your magic," she confessed. "If I had even a little bit, then I could reach out to Toby myself and avoid this mess."

"Mess?" Rosalind chuckled. "Surely you're not implying that a marriage to my difficult, stubborn, vain son would be anything less than perfection."

Sarah and Lila laughed at the sarcasm in the older woman's voice. "I just don't know what to do," Sarah said. "I know that I'm essentially trapped here, and I suppose there is a part of me that assumed I would end up with Jareth…but I never thought it would be like this."

Rosalind and Lila nodded.

"No one can tell you what to do, Sarah," Lila said. "But I think the only way you're going to figure this one out is to ask yourself one simple question."

Sarah looked at her friend. "And what question is that?" She asked.

Lila and Rosalind exchanged a glance. Rosalind placed her cool hand on top of Sarah's. "Do you love him?" She asked.

Sarah blinked, for some reason taken aback by the question.

Did she love him?

Did she love him for who he was…what he had done to her…what he had done to others? Did she love his responsibilities, his work, and his obsessive need for control?

Did she love his tenderness, his need for her…his undying devotion to her happiness?

Did she love all these things enough to remain by his side forever?

* * *

Jareth's head was pounding.

He hadn't left the throne room all day. He had been focusing his energy solely on bringing Toby to his sister.

Early that morning, Jareth had contacted both his mother and Lila, who Sarah had quickly struck up a friendship with. He knew that Sarah's head was spinning…and that she had questions that he could not answer. He knew that she would appreciate the female company…and it also freed him up to concentrate on the task at hand.

He didn't want Sarah to marry him for any reason other than love.

And so, he conjured another crystal, peering into the stubborn Toby's room.

Toby was ready for him tonight.

Despite his pounding headache and extreme fatigue, Jareth had to chuckle at the image of Toby sitting on his bed, decked out in makeshift armor. A wooden sword was clutched in his grubby hands. A football helmet that was at least two sizes too big rested on his head. Huge boots covered his feet, and his pajama pants were tucked inside. Tin foil covered his arms, legs and torso.

He looked ready for an epic battle with Sarah's stuffed animals.

"Toby," Jareth said, willing his voice into the boy's room and causing him to jump to his feet, wielding his "sword." "I am not your enemy."

"Yeah, you've been saying that for a few days now," Toby replied, jumping down from his bed and whipping open his closet door, just in case that was where Jareth was hiding.

"It's true," Jareth said, consciously keeping his voice gentle. "I only want to reunite you with your sister."

Toby scoffed. "Sarah told me all about you when I was little," he informed Jareth. "At first I thought they were just stories about an evil man who lived in a stone castle…but now I know that everything she said was _true._"

Jareth's eyes closed slightly, momentarily disconnecting from Toby. "Those stories were told a long time ago," he reminded the child. "People change."

"Yeah, right," Toby said. "I see how much you've changed, what with Sarah being kidnapped and all."

A light knocking came at the throne room door. Jareth immediately sensed it was Sarah.

Somehow, Jareth managed to both keep contact with Toby and open the door at the same time. Sarah came inside, her nightgown clinging seductively to her curves.

The sight of her nearly caused him to lose his concentration altogether.

"Jareth?" She questioned. He placed a finger to his lips and motioned for her to come closer, so that she might peer into the crystal.

"Toby!" She gasped, involuntarily reached towards the crystal. She looked at Jareth, whose eyes were soft with empathy. "He can't hear me," she said, more of a statement than a question.

"No," Jareth whispered. "He cannot."

Sarah's eyes welled up with tears of longing. Seeing Toby for the first time in what felt like forever was painful; she wanted nothing more than to wrap her arms around his tiny body and squeeze him until she was certain he was real.

"He looks thin," she commented.

The cold heart that used to beat within the chest of the Goblin King had warmed since Sarah's return to the Underground…and now Jareth found himself wincing underneath the pain of it breaking for Sarah.

He turned his attentions from the crystal for a moment, yet still held it gingerly in his hand. With his free hand, he grasped Sarah's, tugging at her cold fingertips with a bit of urgency.

"Sarah," he said, "the only way to end your suffering is through our marriage. I'm not so naïve as to think it would be a marriage you entered willingly…and so I will not expect you to act as...my wife."

Sarah crooked her head to the side.

"Bringing Toby here was one gift I had hoped to present you unassisted," Jareth continued, not letting her interrupt. "But as it turns out, I am only as powerful as you allow me to be." He laughed a bit, suddenly very interested in the pale skin on the back of Sarah's hand.

Sarah looked at the pale head bowed before her. He was trying so hard…trying for her happiness.

No one had ever tried for Sarah before.

"Jareth," she whispered, causing him to raise his head. She ran a finger down the side of his face, watching intently as the muscles in his jaw clenched. She drew closer, aligning her body with his, careful not to knock the crystal from his hand. Slowly, almost agonizingly so, Jareth watched as Sarah brought her lips to his, drinking in the icy magic that seemed to breath from Jareth's very skin.

For a moment, he hesitated, trying too hard to figure out what this action meant. His head spun with questions…

Until he felt Sarah's tongue sweep possessively over his.

He growled into her mouth, the primal side of him gaining immense enjoyment out of the gasp that erupted from her throat as he pulled her savagely to his frame, locking her smooth curves to his rigid muscles.

He tipped his head back for a moment, allowing her to catch her breath for a moment. Just as he was about to dip his head again, she spoke.

"I love you."

He froze.

"Pardon me?" He asked, his eyebrow curved into an angular arch.

Sarah blushed and licked her lips. "I…I said…"

"I heard you," Jareth whispered.

He lowered his lips to hers, gently pressing into her softness.

Lost in the kiss, Jareth and Sarah failed to hear the small child inside of the crystal.

"Sarah?" Toby was calling frantically. "Sarah! I hear you! I love you too! I love you too!"


	31. Wedding Part I

**_Let me start off by saying that I am SO SORRY this took so long. Many of you might remember the hand injury I suffered a few months back...well, I had to have major surgery and it made typing impossible. But the bandages are off, and my first order of business was to get this new chapter up. _**

**_So THANK YOU for being patient...and ENJOY!!_**

**_-Nico_**

* * *

****

Every young girl dreams about their wedding day. And while Sarah Williams' wedding certainly had the standard touches…a white as snow dress, gorgeous flower arrangements and a veil that muted her face…there were certain other aspects that were anything but traditional.

For example, the last thing Sarah expected to be doing on her wedding day was arguing with a short, stout Goblin maid who wouldn't leave her alone until each stitch on Sarah's dress was just so.

"Nolly," Sarah said, addressing the older goblin woman gently, "no one is ever going to see the hemline."

Nolly made a "tsking" sound with her thick tongue and ignored Sarah's comments, muttering something under her breath as she crouched back over the offending hem-stitch.

Sarah sighed, yet still smiled.

She had been doing an awful lot of that lately…smiling that is. It seemed strange, this union between she and Jareth. She had admitted her love for him…and although he hadn't said it in quite the same way as she, she knew he loved her too…yet she was still allowing him to believe that she was marrying him in order to make contact with Toby.

And perhaps there was a bit of herself…namely the part screaming at her not to marry the man…no, the _king_ who had wronged her so many times before.

But as she stared at her reflection in the mirror that stood in front of the small stool she was standing on, her smile grew wider.

In just a few hours, she would be Jareth's wife.

Sarah was so lost in her thoughts, she didn't hear the door to the impressive bridal suite open after a soft knock.

"Ye Gods," a familiar voice breathed. "That bastard doesn't realize how lucky he is."

Sarah turned around a bit, causing Nolly to throw her hands up in frustration and finally put away her needle and thread.

"Lucky for you I was finished," Nolly told Hoggle, whose eyes were still wide with the sight of Sarah in her wedding gown. "Otherwise I'd throw ye out on yer ear and not think twice about it!"

Nolly brushed past the small dwarf, purposefully slamming the door behind her.

"Not a happy goblin," Sarah said, stepping down from her stool.

Hoggle nodded. "I'd imagine not," he said. "I have to admit that I'd be just as surly if someone had demanded I make the finest wedding dress the Underworld had ever seen in less than 24 hours."

Sarah scoffed. "I told Jareth that I didn't even need a dress," she noted.

"Ah," Hoggle said. "I don't think the Great Goblin King would want his bride to be walkin' down the aisle in her ridiculous boots, though."

Sarah laughed at the Ugg reference.

For a moment, the two old friends merely stood before each other, at a complete loss for words. Hoggle kicked at an imaginary bit of dirt on the floor while Sarah's hand fluttered involuntarily around her neck.

"Ye…um…ye look beautiful, Sarah," Hoggle managed to say without making eye contact.

"Thank you, Hoggle," she replied. "You look very handsome as well."

Hoggle blushed and fidgeted with the small suit he was currently wearing. "Feels like this tie is strangling me," he said, pulling at the small red material. "But I 'spose I can deal with it just this once."

Sarah laughed, stooping down to be eye-to-eye with him. The silks and laces of her dress swooped across the floor in a whisper and all at once Hoggle was assaulted with a sweet smelling perfume and quite possibly the most beautiful face he had ever seen.

"Hoggle, I wanted to thank you for everything you've done for me," she said, placing her hand on the side of his bumpy face. "You've been nothing but the most wonderful of friends…and I wanted to give you something."

"I don't need nothing," Hoggle said, obviously uncomfortable with the closeness of Sarah.

"Regardless, you're getting something," Sarah laughed. She straightened up and moved to the top drawer of a mahogany desk on the far side of the room. When she turned back to Hoggle, she had her hands behind her back, a mischievous grin playing on her lips. "Pick a hand," she told him.

Hoggle's interest was peaked. "The right," he said. Sarah brought her right hand forward and opened it, palm up. It was empty.

"Lucky for you, you get another guess," she said.

Hoggle rolled his eyes. "The left," he said. Sarah nodded and brought her left hand to him, opening her fingers slowly to reveal a silver locket.

Hoggle raised an eyebrow.

"Open it," Sarah said.

Hoggle fumbled gently with the delicate locket clasp. Suddenly, it popped open, revealing a small piece of parchment inside.

"Shall I read it to you?" Sarah asked. Hoggle nodded, handing her the paper.

Sarah cleared her throat dramatically and began to read the tiny print. "It says, "I Jareth, King of the Goblins and undisputed ruler of the Labyrinth do hereby bestow upon Hogwart the Dwarf his complete freedom. From this moment on, he serves no one but himself."

Sarah looked down at Hoggle, whose eyes were wide with disbelief. "I pointed out that he wrote down the wrong name, but he said that he liked Hogwart better," she explained, handing the parchment back to Hoggle. "Either way, he's talking about you."

Hoggle's hands were shaking as he held the parchment to his eyes. Sarah wasn't certain that the small creature could even read, but she was sure he had heard.

"I'm…I'm free?" He managed to squawk.

Sarah nodded. "Yes," she said. "You're free."

"You did this for me?" He asked.

"Of course," Sarah replied. "It was the least I could do for my dearest friend in the Underworld. Heck…in _any_ world."

"Ye Gods!" Hoggle suddenly exclaimed. "I's a free man!"

"Well, you're a free man _after_ my wedding," Sarah pointed out. "You still have to wear the tie for a few more hours."

Hoggle laughed and then hooted. After a moment or two of rejoicing, he paused, looking over at Sarah. "Thank you," he said earnestly.

"No Hoggle," Sarah replied. "Thank _you._"

And lest he become too overwhelmed with emotion, Hoggle darted out into the hallway, unable to stop himself from skipping just a bit down towards the grand ballroom.

* * *

Jareth glanced at the 13-hour clock on the wall. In less than a half hour, he would be standing at the alter, awaiting Sarah's dramatic descent down the aisle and into their marriage.

His throat tightened; he didn't expect to be so nervous. He had requested some time alone before the ceremony so that he could dress in peace without his parents' constant barrage of questions.

His attire was perfectly ironed and fit every curve and contour of his frame, exactly to his specifications. Dark blacks and reds adorned the outfit, which was mainly leather with a bit of silk in the stitching. An elaborate black and red cape affixed to his shoulders and his family crest was displayed across his chest as was the tradition of a royal wedding. Just as he was adjusting his unruly hair, he felt the pull of the aboveground world.

"Jareth!" Toby was hollering. "Jareth! I heard Sarah! I heard her!"

Jareth quickly materialized a crystal. There was Toby, standing next to a suitcase that was stuffed to the brim. "Jareth! I'm ready to come to the Underworld."

Jareth froze, the realization of what was happening slowly trickling into his consciousness.

Apparently, Sarah's powers were already strong enough to reach Aboveground.

Which meant that Sarah's marriage to him in order to contact Toby was unnecessary.

"Jareth?" Toby was still calling. "I said I believe you! I heard Sarah! I WISH THE GOBLINS WOULD TAKE ME AWAY…RIGHT NOW!!!"

Jareth's eyes closed.

If he told Sarah that she could contact Toby at any time now, she might not agree to a marriage.

But if he kept it secret…just for another hour or two…the marriage would go as planned.

The great Goblin King hesitated for a long while before gradually allowing the crystal to dematerialize.

As soon as the crystal was gone, a knock came at the door.

Rosalind let herself in. "Jareth?" She said softly. "It's time."

Jareth brushed the remnants of glitter from his fingertips and turned to face his mother.

"I'm ready," he replied, following her out to the hallway.


	32. Wedding Part II

**_As promised...we're back to frequent updates..._**

**_I've missed you guys!!_**

****

**_-Nico_**

* * *

If nothing else, the residents of the Underground knew how to throw a party. A wedding was always cause for celebration…but a _royal_ wedding…well, that was an event for the century.

It seemed nearly every member of the elite had turned out for the occasion…the grand ballroom of Jareth's castle was packed with the silks and laces of female fae and their equally adorned men…chatter was rushing through the open room, ranging from hushed whispered to broad laughs.

Sarah watched all of this from behind two impressively gilded doors that blocked her from her wedding guests' sight. When the sweeping sounds of music began to play signifying the beginning of the ceremony, Sarah pressed her back against the nearest wall and took a long, shaky breath.

She turned her veiled head to the sound of approaching footsteps, somehow relieved to see the familiar faces of Rosalind and Timmius as they came to her.

"Darling," Rosalind greeted her, kissing Sarah's flushed cheeks gently. "Are you alright?"

Sarah smiled weakly. "Just a little nervous," she admitted. "And a little sad that none of my family could be here."

Rosalind placed a comforting hand on Sarah's bare shoulder. "I understand," she said softly. "And I know it's not a replacement for your relatives, but I hope you would consider myself and Timmius your family now."

Sarah fought back a tear at the elder woman's kind words. "Thank you, Rosalind," she said.

"Oh poo," Rosalind waved her hand. "Call me mother."

Sarah smiled. She had never called anyone 'mother' before. Her own mother had been too preoccupied with her career to raise her…and Karen certainly didn't come close to being a parental figure…but Rosalind…

She was different.

Sarah brushed away the stubborn tear that had fallen after all. "You both look wonderful," she said, changing the subject. And indeed, the elder couple was dressed in their finest…clothing that was fit for no less than a King and Queen.

"Thank you, dear," Timmius said, his ego inflating at the compliment.

"We clean up nicely," Rosalind said. "But your beauty puts us both to shame."

Sarah blushed and looked at the floor.

"You're just missing one thing," Rosalind said. She slowly pulled out a heavy looking piece of jewelry from within the folds of her dress and moved to Sarah. "This broach was given to me by Timmius's mother on our wedding day," she explained, pinning the intricately designed bit of silver to the front of Sarah's dress, right where her décolletage met with dipping silk. "It's our family crest," she explained. "And today, it becomes yours too."

Sarah touched the broach gently, feeling the heat radiating from the silver. It seemed to carry magical powers in and of itself.

"This is too much…Mother," Sarah said, marveling at how simple it was to use the new title.

"I think it's just enough," Timmius replied, winking.

"Thank you," Sarah managed. "Thank you both so much."

"Now, it's nearly time, dearest," Rosalind said, listening to the music. "Would it be alright with you if Timmius walked you down the aisle? I know you would rather have your own father…but in his absence…"

"I'm a fantastic aisle walker," Timmius interrupted. "You won't be disappointed."

Sarah laughed. "I'd be honored to have you walk me down the aisle, Father," she said.

Timmius beamed. "I never thought I'd get to do this!" He exclaimed. "How wonderful!"

Rosalind adjusted his tie. "Just remember that this wedding isn't for _you_, Darling."

"Of course I know that," Timmius scoffed, crooking his arm out to Sarah. "Shall we?"

Sarah breathed in again, her stomach all butterflies as the gilded doors opened and the music began to swell again.

She nodded and took Timmius' arm.

* * *

Jareth had been standing at the alter through an insufferable tune…something much too light and airy for his liking. Yet it seemed to suit the occasion and so he remained silently stoic, almost too eager to watch his future bride make the long procession towards him.

When the doors opened at the other end of the impossibly long aisle, all of the guests turned to see Sarah…Jareth included.

The doors made way for a vision in white, linked by the arm to his father. Gasps of wonderment erupted from the crowd as they drank in the sight of the woman who was to become their next Queen.

She was tall and thin, yet curved in exactly the right places. A gown made of the softest silks and laces flowed gently around her legs. A tightly corseted top created a perfect hourglass figure and the gossamer veil that partially obstructed her face could do nothing to hide her beauty.

Sarah walked past the stares, gripping Timmius' arm for support. Her father-to-be placed a comforting hand over hers, calming her down instantly.

Jareth's mouth had gone completely dry. He did not deserve such beauty. He did not deserve such happiness.

He did not deserve her.

When she finally got close enough to touch, Jareth extended his hand, helping her up the marble steps to his side.

Sarah noticed he was shaking.

"You look beautiful," he whispered.

"So do you," she whispered back.

Jareth smiled, a genuine, warm smile that Sarah had only seen once or twice before. His eyes were soft…maybe even a little worried.

"Is everything okay?" Sarah whispered.

Jareth took her hand. "Perfect," he replied.

And together, they turned to face the official justice of the underground, who was dressed in sparkling reds and greens.

The elderly official had been listening to the exchange and had noted the worried look in Jareth's eyes. He leaned in a bit and cleared his throat.

"Are we ready to proceed, My Lord?"


	33. AUTHORS NOTE IMPORTANT

I know we're not supposed to use this for personal notes…however I feel I must apologize to you, my readers…

I have been very ill and am only now starting to get back to my normal life. I have not abandoned this story and will be posting an update as soon as I possibly can.

I hope I haven't lost all of you!

I apologize, but the situation was out of my control.

Thank you for your understanding,

Nico


	34. Marked For Battle

Jareth could remember a time where his mood was a constant black. He only delighted in another's misery, caring less for the misfortune of his victim and more for the rush of power that temporarily flooded his veins, only to dissipate into a cold blankness once more.

And then came Sarah.

True, at first, she had been just another mouse in his maze, too young and stubborn to fall in love with. But the passion that grew in her very soul as she defeated his labyrinth caused him to fall in love with her, despite his best attempts at slaying his own heart.

He supposed he first fell in love with her completely as he held her in his arms in a dreamlike dance, where Sarah appeared older and he less evil. And while it was anything but reality, she had not escaped his mind since.

So the story was true…the dark, arrogant, baby-thieving King of the Goblins had fallen in love with a mortal, and therefore had unknowingly given her a certain power over him.

Which is why his breath was now coming in short, shallow pants as an entire kingdown began to whisper uncomfortably as they waited for their King to answer the elderly fae cleric.

"Jareth," Sarah whispered again, this time tugging at his cold hands a bit. "What is the matter?"

Jareth looked down at the porcelain face of the only being who had beaten both the Labyrinth and him. His heart raced as he lifted a gloved hand and brought it to her face, gently raking his knuckles over the silk of her cheek. She smiled, concern still creasing her forehead.

Her eyes were locked with his, so it took Sarah a moment to realize Jareth had frozen the room. The sudden stillness became deafening in a matter of moments, and Sarah took a step away from the dark form before her. She gazed around the crowed ballroom, momentarily captivated by the stone-like expressions of the fairy-tale creatures she had come to know and love.

Rosalind and Timmius sat in frozen anticipation, their hands clasped tightly in worry…Hoggle was adjusting his tie, obviously nervous for his beloved Sarah. Even Ludo looked concerned, his bushy eyebrows knitted together underneath a dapper guard's headpiece.

But unfrozen, and standing just before her, was a man who was about to make a desperate decision.

"Jareth," Sarah repeated his name, moving towards him once more, shuddering at the hollow sound of her heels against the marble floor.

He was regarding her with gentle eyes, his features sad, but not angry.

"I have deceived you many times," he said suddenly, causing Sarah's hand to stop mid-air, just before she rested it on Jareth's shoulder in support.

"If these are your wedding vows, I hope you will rewrite them before unfreezing everyone," Sarah joked, trying to lift whatever dark mood had suddenly spoiled a near-perfect day.

But deep within her body, her heart twisted in fear and panic; had Jareth done something horrible again? Was she about to make the biggest mistake of her life? Had he decided that she was the biggest mistake of HIS life?

Jareth shook his head, smiling sadly once again. Slowly, he reached for her, pulling her gently to his chest, running his fingers down her back. Sarah's brow furrowed against his stiff suit coat.

For a long while, they stood like that, rocking unconsciously in each other's arms, deathly silent, for neither one wanted to say what they were thinking, less the spoil the complete drunken happiness they each felt when close together.

Jareth's once black heart now broke and bleed…he knew for he could feel the icy shock of hurt course through his chest as he whispered into Sarah's hair, "I cannot marry you."

Sarah jerked away, tears already forming in her eyes. "Why not?" She asked, her voice cracking and becoming angry. "What have you done," she whispered, the last word almost inaudible against the tightness in her throat.

Jareth held up a hand. "It's what you have done," he replied softly. At Sarah's look of contention, Jareth continued. "It seems I underestimated you once again, Sarah," he said, forcing a tight smile. "Toby contacted me," he explained. "And he heard you. He wished himself away, and therefore I can bring him here, with no marriage necessary."

Sarah's mouth, which had been hanging open in shock, suddenly snapped closed. "Oh," she said, unsure of what else to say. "I see."

Jareth cleared his throat. "I know that you were rushed into the decision to marry me. And I also know that your decision may have been based more on the desire to see Toby then your desire for," he looked into her eyes pointedly, "me."

Sarah blinked, but remained silent.

"It would be unfair of me to expect you to go through with this under the present circumstances," Jareth continued, suddenly sounding more official, more detached. "And I swore I would not deceive you again, Sarah."

He had moved impossibly close to her, his lips hovering against her forehead, his frosty breath causing goosebumps to rise against Sarah's arms.

"I never dreamed I would fall and love," Jareth said quietly, crooking a finger under her chin and raising her tear-streaked face to his. "And while it would be a mathematical impossibility for you to love me as much as I love you, I want the day we wed to be because of our love, and not because of a bargain, or a deal…or a trick."

He gently captured her lips in his own, tasting her as if it was the first time. It wasn't as passionate as some of the other kisses the two had shared, but it was more meaningful to Sarah…because there was nothing she could deny about it.

Jareth took a few steps away, sighing as he looked around the ballroom. "I will transport you back to the castle," he said, his back to her as he slowly regained the authoritative demeanor of the Goblin King. "I will explain to them," he waved his hand around the wedding audience, "what happened. When I return back to the castle, I will bring Toby back, and we can discuss what to do next."

Before she could speak, Sarah felt a familiar tingling in her toes, alerting her to imminent transporting. "Wait," she rasped, her throat still tight. "Wait!" Louder this time, causing Jareth to pause in his process, the tingling disappearing.

Sarah hurried over to where he stood, her arms hitting her sides as her mouth and tongue tried to form the words of her thoughts. Instead of speaking, she suddenly threw herself into him, kissing him with all the force and passion missing from their kiss from a few moments early.

"I love you," she sobbed into his mouth, delighting as she felt his arms snake tightly around her. "I love you more now than ever," she continued, half crying, half laughing now. She pulled back a bit, looking into Jareth's confused eyes, which were glimmering with just a bit of hope. "I trust you," Sarah whispered, kissing him a bit more gently. "And I want to marry you."

A weight lifted from Jareth's shoulders as he tightened his fingers around her waist.

"There's one thing, though," Sarah continued, causing the weight to suddenly hover over Jareth's shoulders."

"Yes?" He asked tentatively.

"I want to go back above ground after the ceremony…to tell my parents and Toby what happened," she said.

Jareth nodded. "I believe a brief visit may be possible," he said, excitement and exhiliration pumping through his veins.

"And I want you to come with me," Sarah added.

Jareth hesitated, and then nodded. "Alright," he conceded. "However I will ask that you speak with Toby before he and I meet again."

Sarah crooked her head. "Why?"

"Because judging from the impressive armor and sword I've seen him wearing, I believe he has me marked for battle."

Sarah laughed, kissing the Jareth's smiling lips. Together, they walked back to their positions before the Fae Cleric, whose face was frozen into anxious inquiry.

The Goblin King and his almost-wife took each other's hands, smiling at one another. Once again, Sarah was so captivated by the mismatched eyes before her that she barely noticed the room come back to life.

Jareth mouthed "I love you," to the beautiful woman standing in front of him and then nodded to the Cleric.

"Proceed," he said, loudly, clearly, causing an entire kingdown to breathe a collective sigh of relief.


	35. Everything is Possible

**_Hello All!_**

**_As most of you already know, I was very sick which is why this story was on hiatus for song long. I apologize, but the situation was out of my control._**

**_I love this story, it's one I'm really proud of…and I'm pleased to bring you the final chapter._**

**_As I do with most of my stories, I plan to add an epilogue containing a more graphic intimate scene. I do not have an ETA on that, but this chapter will be the official end._**

**_Thank you all so much for reading…your encouragement and love helped me through a really tough time in my life._**

**_Also, please leave me some feedback as to what story you'd like me to create next. More Labyrinth? Phantom? Any takers on either?_**

**_Love always,_**

**_Nico_**

* * *

The air was cool and crisp, causing Sarah's hair to whip around her face. It was still cold, colder than it should have been for an April morning in New England, but to Sarah, it felt like home.

While the ground had been covered with a fresh blanket of snow the last time Sarah had seen her childhood home, it was now a pre-spring brown, with stubborn premature flowers making their presence known to the world. As she had always done as a child, Sarah carefully stepped over the small purple blossoms, making her way towards the steps to her front door.

She turned suddenly, aware that Jareth had stopped moving several steps behind her.

He stood in her yard, looking hesitant and unsure, something Sarah was not used to. She had chosen the clothing for the trip aboveground, promising Jareth that he could change immediately after the visit was over. He was dressed in sleek blacks, with a leather duster coat that reached his ankles. His hair was less outrageous, but nothing could be done about the ethereal glow that radiated from his very skin.

"Are you coming?" She asked, one foot on the front porch steps.

Jareth's face twisted. "Perhaps you should enter first," he replied. Sarah smiled.

"Scared?" She jibed.

Jareth's eyes narrowed slightly. "Am I to believe you suffered no level of apprehension upon meeting my parents?"

"I didn't have time to be apprehensive," came the quick retort. "One second I was beating the Labyrinth again and the next I was in Setanta."

Jareth smiled, revealing rows of white teeth. "Touché," he said, sighing heavily and then ascending the stairs. Sarah grasped his hand, holding it tightly in hers as she depressed the handle, which opened the front door.

"Hello?" Sarah called into the foyer, her head peaking around the door. "Anyone home?"

Footsteps could be heard upstairs…the hurrying, panicked type that was identified by a quick pace and things being knocked over in a rush.

Before the small child appeared at the top of the stairs, Sarah identified the owner of the footsteps.

"Sarah? Sarah!" Toby was yelling, and then suddenly stopped short at the sight of the man standing just behind his sister. "Sarah…" he whispered, all the color draining from his face.

Sarah looked back at Jareth, who was standing in uncomfortable silence, unable to stop himself from puffing out his chest in order to look more intimidating.

"Toby, it's alright," Sarah said softly, climbing a stair or two. "It's alright."

Toby cocked an eyebrow at Jareth, but then looked down at his sister, whose open arms beckoned him to fly down the stairs and hug her tightly, tears of happiness and relief staining her shirt.

Sarah smiled, holding the boy's small frame to her own, deeply inhaling the smell of Tide Laundry detergent coming off of Toby's pajamas.

It was a comforting scent Sarah hadn't even realized she missed.

"Sarah," Toby said in a small voice, "what is _he_ doing here."

Sarah broke the hug but clasped her brother's hand. She turned slightly to face Jareth, coaxing Toby down the last few steps. She wasn't quite sure what to say, but the words came out before she could think.

"Toby, allow me to introduce you to Jareth, the Goblin King."

Jareth took a step towards the small boy. Toby could not prevent his sudden exhale as his head tipped backwards in order to take in the Goblin King's impressive height.

Uncomfortable around children he was not trying to kidnap, Jareth awkwardly extended a gloved hand down towards Toby.

Toby looked at the hand and then up at Sarah. "You stole my sister," he informed Jareth tersely.

Jareth blinked. "Well, you wished her away," he replied.

"I didn't _mean_ to," Toby said, exasperated.

"What's said is said," Jareth shrugged.

"Toby," Sarah interrupted, coming down to his level. "I'm glad you wished me away," she said softly.

Toby looked confused. "You are?" He asked.

Sarah nodded. "Yes. You see, I had always wanted to go back, I just never realized it before."

She stood slowly, clasping Jareth's hand within hers, hoping that Toby was old enough to understand love.

For a moment, Toby looked disgusted, but then, all at once, it dawned on him.

"Jareth and I are married," Sarah said. "And I'm very happy, and it's thanks to you."

Toby's eyes were wide as saucers. "You _married_ the Goblin King?" He said incredulously.

Sarah nodded.

"Yes, she did," Jareth said, feeling childishly satisfied that Toby would have to deal with that fact.

Toby placed a hand to his head, making a slapping noise. "Oh man," he said, looking up at Sarah. "Does that mean you're the Goblin _Queen?_"

Sarah nodded. "I suppose so."

"And you have to live with _gobins_??" he continued, emphasizing the word 'goblin' each time he said it.

Sarah laughed. "They aren't as bad as you think, Toby. Most of them are very friendly, in fact."

"Pfft," Toby snorted. "I'll believe _that_ when I see it."

Sarah looked over at Jareth, who nodded slightly. Sarah stooped down to Toby again.

"Would you like to see it?" She asked, a hint of devilishness in her voice.

Toby smiled slowly, for the first time his anger replaced by excitement. "Can I really?" He asked.

Sarah nodded. "Where's Dad and Karen?"

"They're out at some dinner for Dad's work," Toby informed them. "And the babysitter is asleep on the couch."

Sarah crooked her head into the living room, where, sure enough, the large form of Mrs. White, a neighbor who would watch Toby when Sarah couldn't, was snoring contentedly.

"I suggest you change into something a bit warmer," Jareth said suddenly. Toby regarded him for a moment. "It's quite chilly in my castle," Jareth explained.

Toby's eyes lit up. "A true, honest-to-God castle?" He squeaked.

Jareth smiled. "With true, honest-to-God fireplaces that never keep the chill out."

Toby whooped. "Who _cares_ about the fireplaces…I want to see Goblins!"

"Then change…fast…before Mrs. White wakes up and we give her a stroke," Sarah said, pushing Toby gently up the stairs in the direction of his room.

He scampered up the steps, pausing to turn around for a moment. He looked Jareth dead in the eye and placed his hands on his hips. "If you ever hurt my sister, I will make sure you pay," he said seriously.

Jareth fought a smile and placed a hand over his heart. "You have my word that I would never do such a thing," he swore. Toby nodded and continued up to his room, muttering something about remembering to bring his sword with him to the Underground, just in case.

Sarah smiled and turned to her husband. "Looks like our adventures are just beginning," she said, wrapping her arms around Jareth's waist.

Jareth sighed and pulled Sarah closer. "I've had enough adventure for one lifetime," he informed her. "I'm looking forward to several days and nights in bed."

Sarah laughed. "You certainly have high expectations of yourself," she said, languidly kissing the soft spot behind his ear.

"I'm simply living up to the ones you have of me," he reminded her, dipping down for a deep, long kiss.

"Okay, rule number one," Toby announced, pushing his small form between his sister and new brother. "The kissing has to stop."

Jareth and Sarah looked at each other over the top of Toby's head. Sarah mouthed the word "never," causing Jareth to smile.

Again, the Goblin King extended his hand to the young child in front of him. "Come, Toby," he said. "It's time to show you what your dreams are made of."

Toby hesitated for a moment, and then placed his small hand inside of Jareth's much larger one.

Sarah's heart swelled as she watched Jareth lead Toby out the front door and down the steps, Toby asking questions the entire way. She listened as Jareth patiently answered each one, his voice soft and gentle.

She turned back to her house, and while she knew she would visit again, she also knew it would never be the same.

Just as she was about to close the front door and join the still chattering Toby and Jareth, something on the foyer table caught her eye.

A worn, fraying book with gold lettering on the cover.

Slowly, Sarah moved over to the book and traced the words on the cover. "The Labyrinth," she read aloud. "Where everything is possible and nothing is as it seems."

She tucked the manuscript in a deep pocket in her jacket, patting it softly.

It seemed a few chapters needed to be added.


End file.
